Paranoia
by FireStorm1991
Summary: When Vegeta and Kakarot are sent to Earth to eradicate all life, they are met with an already purged planet and one survivor, a young girl who seems traumatized by recent events. Deciding to return home, they bring the girl and learn of a new enemy as well as facing their tyrannous king.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the characters.

Man, I keep coming up with all these ideas while I'm driving…surprising, I know XD

So, summary time: Vegeta and his battle partner Kakarot are sent to Earth to take over the planet, but when they get there they find that the entire planet is deserted save one young girl. Vegeta finds her strange, yet intriguing, obviously since she's the last of her race, and brings her back to Planet Vegeta and as time goes on, he learns about what really happened to her home world and why she was the only survivor. FYI, the Saiyans do not know of Frieza, so Vegeta has a softer side, though he is still a ruthless killer.

I hope that interests you enough to keep reading)

* * *

><p>"Paranoia: the irrational fear that someone's after you.~Desperate Housewives<p>

* * *

><p>"So, how long until landfall, Vegeta?" Kakarot asked.<p>

"Kakarot, shut up," Vegeta growled. "I thought we already discussed that when on missions and around others you call me by my title."

"Yeah, but well…it's weird."

Vegeta rolled his eyes. He too found it weird, seeing as he and Kakarot had been best friends since childhood; however, with his father being the king, he had to draw the line somewhere between business and friendship. "Suck it up and do it, Kakarot. I don't want to risk my father finding out I have given you any special treatment."

Kakarot sighed in defeat. "Yeah, okay."

"Landfall in twenty," a computerized voice said. "Be seated and fastened for landing."

"I guess that answers your question." Kakarot nodded.

* * *

><p>After landing, Vegeta and Kakarot exited their space pods and looked around. They landed in the middle of an abandoned city.<p>

"Wow, looks like a bomb went off here," Kakarot stated. Vegeta ignored him and started to walk into the dismal looking wreck in front of them.

It was…bad, desolate, decrepit, and everything in between. Kakarot was right; it did look like a bomb went off. If Vegeta was easy to scare, then the random bangs and noises would have made him jump out of his own skin, but he wasn't so nothing bothered him.

It was when he flew around the city and a few of the neighboring cities that he felt uneasy.

"Vegeta…I mean Prince Vegeta, I just checked all the cities south of here and there is no sign of life…not even any animals."

Vegeta nodded. "Same, in the northern parts…someone or something has already eradicated all life on this planet."

"But who or what, and how?"

Vegeta and Kakarot were stumped. Earth was uncharted territory. It was a fluke that Kakarot's father had even seen in the latest scans.

"Something is off," Vegeta stated. "I'm going to go look around here some more. Find food and we will reconvene at the ship."

"Yes, sir," Kakarot said reluctantly. _It's official, _he thought. _Titles suck._

Vegeta checked out some of the abandoned buildings and noticed that some of the technology was similar to Planet Vegeta's which he was not expecting. Of course, most of the technology was destroyed. Whatever had happened must have taken a huge toll of the circuitry and also the population. There weren't even any remains or bodies.

_It's almost as if someone has already purged the planet, but who?_ Vegeta asked himself. He was of course met with no answer.

* * *

><p>He left the building he was in and patted off the dust from his armor. Then he noticed a large dome in the center of the city and was highly intrigued. It looked like it was the most durable building in the city with plenty of defense systems outside, yet it was definitely broken into. What was so important about this building?<p>

The door of the building fell when Vegeta lightly pushed it. He was a little taken aback, but entered anyway. The building had a lot of electronic equipment and looked to be a place where weapons and battle vehicles were constructed. Vegeta's attention was drawn to the cut, dangling wires as they mixed with water. He knew that he'd better stay away from them. Electrical shock treatments were the Saiyans' way of torture, after all.

Vegeta continued to check out the building and found a series of rooms up the stairs. There were as many rooms as was in the king's summer home. Whoever had lived here must have been very wealthy.

All of a sudden, Vegeta had the strangest feeling and turned to his right. He was facing a door that was partially opened. With a small shove, the door revealed a tattered room that used to be very well put together. That wasn't the shocking part. What shocked the prince the most was that there was a girl, sitting on the ground naked, next to tattered clothes and she wasn't responding at all to his presence.

The girl looked young, though her youth was somewhat conceal due to the blood caked on her. She was sitting, holding her knees with her arms and staring at a spot on the floor. The girl looked as if she hadn't moved in a long time, nor had she eaten as was evident by how thin she was.

Vegeta walked up to her and stood over her with his arms crossed. The girl still didn't react, almost as if she was in a catatonic state from trauma.

"Girl," Vegeta called, but he received no response which greatly angered him.

Vegeta picked the girl up by the throat, but she just let her limbs dangle and still stared in front of her. She had no fear in her eyes, no hate. This girl had no emotion reflecting in her eyes. If Vegeta hadn't felt her pulse under his grip, then he would have mistaken her to be among the dead. He let go, letting her drop and crash into the floor.

She was now in a position where she was lying flat on her face. Vegeta raised a confused eyebrow at the girl. He had never seen anyone so lifeless, surprisingly since he had already decimated his share of races. Something about this girl was tugging at his non-existing heartstrings, though, and he looked around to find something to cover her up. It was obvious by now that she was the last of her race, and he wasn't planning on leaving her. Plus, his father was always pushing him to get a 'concubine. This had always disgusted Vegeta, but in this case, he'd make an exception. No one should die when they were already dead on the inside, and no one should suffer the mental abuse she must have already received.

All the clothes the girl had were either short or tattered and would not protect her from the cold environment outside. He settled for a knit blanket that was at the top of the closet and brought it over to the girl. He carefully wrapped the broken girl up in the blanket. She finally had some emotion in her eyes along with some tears.

"Ma…ma…"she said while grasping on to the blanket. That must have been who knitted the blanket, Vegeta concluded.

"What happened here, girl?" Vegeta asked softly. The girl shook her head and clenched her eyes shut. Vegeta sighed knowing he wouldn't get an answer right now, but it didn't matter. What did matter was getting the girl something to eat and drink or he would never have his answer. "You're coming with me," he whispered in her ear. The girl nodded and Vegeta took that as a sign to blast through her roof and fly back to the ship.

* * *

><p>"Hey Veg…I mean Prince Vegeta…dang it," Kakarot muttered. Then he noticed the girl Vegeta was carrying. "Who's she?"<p>

"The only survivor," Vegeta replied. "She's not very responsive."

"Why did you bring her?" Kakarot asked. Vegeta usually didn't bring a living being anywhere, unless you would count Kakarot in that.

"She knows something of what happened, I'm sure. We need answered. Besides, my father wanted me to find myself a pleasure slave sometime. You must admit that she's attractive."

He noticed the girl in question tense at his words and he was pretty sure he knew what happened to her. Oh well. It was something she needed to face, so he would not apologize for stating what he did, even though he would never act on this technicality.

"I guess," Kakarot said hesitantly. "You know I already have a mate, though, so I won't comment on that."

"Fair enough," Vegeta responded."Did you find a water source or food?"

Kakarot frowned. "No, and Planet Vegeta is about two weeks travel."

"Hn. We will stop at the nearest planet and restock. It should only be a day or so away. This one needs food and water." He motioned to the still unresponsive person in his grasp.

"Well, then I guess we better leave now," Kakarot suggested. "It's pretty safe to say that this planet is clear."

Vegeta nodded in agreement. "Let's get the hell off this rock."

* * *

><p>Vegeta took the girl into the ship and lied her down on his bed. She could see out the small window of his ship and a few tears escaped her. Vegeta could tell what she was thinking.<p>

"Look, girl. Did you want to stay on this abandoned planet and starve to death? If so, I would have left you to die in that house."

The girl flashed her eyes his way and then back to the window. "Home," she muttered.

"What was that?" Vegeta asked, although he had heard her.

She looked back up at him. "Home. Earth. Leaving?" Vegeta nodded and the girl looked back outside."Sad," she said.

It may not have been much, but Vegeta had gotten something out of her. Little did he know that eventually the things she would say would be the most intelligent and important things he could ever hear.

The ship started to shake and Vegeta moved the blanket to make sure the girl was covered. "We are about to take off," he explained. "Stay here and do not move until I come to get you or you'll be hurt by the pressure. Understand?"

"Yes," the girl said as she nodded.

"Good."

Vegeta started to walk away when he heard her say something else. "Bulma."

"Excuse me?" Vegeta questioned.

"My name…Bulma."

Vegeta turned to face her."Vegeta."

* * *

><p>AN: It's nice to know I'm still creative even though I seriously sick and had to miss a few classes this week…oy (I don't like missing classes…EVER!) Anyway, I hope you found this little segment interesting. I'm going to go to bed and try to recover as much as I can before my doctor's appointment tomorrow. Have a good night :D


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the characters

**Hi its me:** I hope this update was soon enough for ya :D Thanks for reviewing!

**Silvermistt: **I'm glad you enjoyed the first chapter. Really, you thought how Vegeta found her was…cute? XD Was that based off the part where he tried to strangle her or after that? :D Thanks for reviewing?

**Preciousjade76: **Glad you found it interesting. Thanks for reviewing :D

* * *

><p>The ship landed on a small merchant planet and Vegeta went to go check on Bulma. He found her in a deep sleep and watched the rising and falling movement of her chest. She caused something warm to stir inside of him as he observed her weak form curl up in the blanket. He gave himself a mental reminder that he would have to get her some clothes before they returned to their home world. If he brought her on the planet looking like this, then he'd probably have to fight every male on the planet just to get her into the palace. Vegeta smirked. Yep, that would just be so terrible.<p>

Vegeta moved over to her and stroked her hair, still covered in dried blood. The girl sighed in contentment, most likely lost in a safer dream world. Maybe whatever she was dreaming of would ease the trauma that she felt.

"Hey, Vegeta," Kakarot whispered. Vegeta sent him a glare. "What, the mission's over now, right?"

Vegeta thought about it for a second and then nodded. "What?"

"Shouldn't one of us stay with her in case she wakes up?" That was a good point.

"Yes, I will stay," Vegeta replied. "Here." He threw his cash card at Kakarot. "Get the girl some clothes."

Kakarot smiled. "Sure thing, buddy." He sped out of the ship with his usual goofy grin on his face. Vegeta shook his head at his friend's childlike manner.

Vegeta tilted his head back to the unconscious girl and started to study her. If you took away the blood, her skin was ivory white bringing out the blue of her hair. She was sleeping on her left side with her left hand closed in a fist resting by her head. She had her bangs parted to her right and they stopped right above her eyes. Her lips were parted as she breathed lightly in her sleep, and Vegeta found the sound relaxing.

Out of nowhere, her face contorted in pain and fear, and Bulma began to scream and thrash. Vegeta lightly touched her shoulder, avoiding her fist, but the girl would not have it. Her eyes shot open and she pressed herself into the wall. She looked up at Vegeta with fear in her eyes but her eyes seemed distant, as if she were reliving a memory than seeing the man that saved her.

"Bulma," Vegeta whispered.

"Stay back," Bulma replied.

Vegeta ignored her and walked closer. Bulma's eyes were focused on where he was originally standing, instead of where he was now, which indicated that he was right and she was reliving her experience.

"Please don't come any closer," Bulma pleaded, tears streaming down her face. "No, stop."

She threw herself back down to the bed, screaming and crying the entire time. Vegeta would have tried to help her snap out of it, but unfortunately he didn't know how. All he could so was let her relive it and the entire time he watched in disgust. He was not disgusted with her, but what had obviously happened in her room. Hearing her whimpers at what he could only assume was the end of the ordeal, Vegeta reminded himself that this was the reason he was opposed to rape.

Bulma finally calmed down and opened her eyes, searching her surroundings. She realized she wasn't in her room, like she had thought. "Where am I?" she asked out loud.

"On my ship," Vegeta replied.

Bulma jumped and looked over to Vegeta was standing at the edge if the bed. She looked down and gasped when she realized she was only wrapped in a blanket.

"Don't worry about your attire," Vegeta told her. "Kakarot went to get you some clothes as well as more food and water. You look like you haven't eaten in days."

"A week," Bulma replied. "They came a week ago."

"Who?"

"I can't say," Bulma replied looking down at the blanket with a blank expression. "I think I remember you now. Vegeta right?" He nodded. "Why did you help me?"

"Didn't you hear what I told Kakarot?" Vegeta questioned.

"I didn't buy it," she admitted. "I could tell that you weren't doing it to be malicious. Those things you wore for your eyes…communication devices? Was someone listening?"

"How did you-?" Vegeta cut himself off. "Never mind. You're certainly more coherent than you were yesterday."

"I guess," Bulma said while laying back down, gripping her blanket tightly. "I miss them."

"Who?" Vegeta asked.

"My parents," she answered. "When they came, my father did everything in his power to stop them and protect mom and me. He and I co-owned the world's biggest engineering and weapons company but they were too powerful."

Vegeta looked at the young girl in shock. There was no way she could have owned a company like that at such a young age. It then dawned on him that he did know her true age. "How old are you, girl?"

"Bulma, and I am sixteen…well, maybe seventeen. I lost track of the date after I…after what happened. Depending on how many days it has been, my birthday has probably already passed."

_Only a year younger than me, _Vegeta thought in silent amazement. Then he frowned. She was still a child and she had lost everything and around her birthday, too.

"I feel dirty," Bulma mentioned pulling Vegeta out of his thoughts. Bulma looked down to her bloodied arms. "Oh…"

Vegeta walked back around to the side of the bed and held a hand out to Bulma. "I'll take you to the washroom. Kakarot should be back with clothes by the time you are finished cleaning up."

Bulma looked at Vegeta's hand and hesitated. She looked back up to his face and searched for any deceit or malice and found none. She moved her hand to his slowly, but didn't take it. Vegeta could tell that she was still debating on whether or not he was safe.

Vegeta sighed. "I mean you no harm, Bulma," he grumbled while looking away from her. Bulma could tell how hard it was for him to let his guard down and figured she'd meet him halfway. She stared at him as she placed her hand in his.

Vegeta let out a breath he hadn't known he had been holding. Something about this girl made him stir and he couldn't for the life of him figure out why. "Let's go, girl."

Bulma's nervous expression became one of contempt. "It's Bulma."

Vegeta smirked at her. He was certainly glad she was out of her catatonic state. Now that he had actually been able to communicate with her, he could tell he made the right choice in bringing her with them. Maybe this girl would be smart enough to help them take down his tyrant father.

* * *

><p>Vegeta brought Bulma to the wash room and filled the bath with warm water. He took out a towel for her and then nodded. "I will wait for Kakarot and bring you something to change into when he gets back. Enjoy." Then he left her alone.<p>

After leaving, Vegeta was thinking a few things. One, who the hell wiped out Earth's population before them and why did they leave one survivor? Two, did they know there was a survivor? If not, what would happen if they had returned and found her like he had? Chances are she wouldn't have survived another assault. It angered him to think that if they had shown up any later, she wouldn't be with them now. Three, why did he care so much? It was so unlike him.

"Hey, Vegeta, I'm back," Kakarot greeted. "So, where's that girl?"

"Her name is Bulma," Vegeta told him. "She's taking a bath. Did you find clothes?"

"Uh-huh," Kakarot said while grinning. "In this bag, here." He handed Vegeta a paper bag.

"Thanks," Vegeta muttered. Kakarot and his brother, Tarble, were probably the only two alive that he would ever say that to.

"No problem. I'll go put the food away."

"Don't eat it all this time."

Kakarot laughed and rubbed the back of his head. "Oh, I won't. See you in a bit."

* * *

><p>Bulma felt like she was in heaven. Maybe she really had died and this was her reward. After scrubbing herself down with a soft cloth, she lied back in the tub and felt all of her muscles start to relax. She didn't even hear the door open when Vegeta came in.<p>

Vegeta smirked when he saw the peaceful expression on her face. He really didn't think something this small would cause such a profound effect on the girl. And now that she was no longer covered in blood, she looked even more beautiful than he had thought beforehand.

After catching himself staring, Vegeta looked away and cleared his throat. That caught Bulma's attention and she sat up quickly to cover herself with her arms. When she saw that it was Vegeta, she relaxed a little. Her rational mind told her that since he had already seen her at her worst when they met, this wasn't nearly as bad.

"I brought clothes for you," he said, still avoiding her gaze. He put the clothes down on the counter of the sink.

"Thank you," Bulma replied.

"It's nothing," he told her.

"Not just for the bath or the clothes, Vegeta," Bulma said pointedly. "I mean for everything. You didn't have to bring me with you. You could have left me there. You didn't even have to let me bring anything. It…it means a lot."

Vegeta looked over to her, ignoring her nakedness. "Like I said, girl, it's nothing."

He turned to leave when Bulma called out, "If you say so, but I'm still grateful. I'll be out soon."

Vegeta nodded and left the washroom. He leaned the back of his head against the door. Something was up with him. He was usually calm and collected, but add some random girl into the mix and he was falling all over himself. She was thankful? Thankful… No one had ever shown him gratitude like she had. For some reason, it made him feel better about himself, but he was a ruthless killer. He didn't need her thanks to make him feel whole, right? _What the hell is going on with me?_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the characters.

Su: Thanks. I have some interesting ideas for this one.

Goku-Time: Yes, it is, but for some reason, I can't really see Vegeta as the biggest jerk in the world like everyone seems to. I sympathize with him most of the time, especially because his father (even though he tried to save him), kind of let him go with the strongest tyrant in the universe…bad idea O.O'

iluvveggie: I'm glad you like it.

KimiruMai: Yeah, Darth Vader doesn't really affect me…long story there, but I guess I just don't take him to seriously because of something that happened one Christmas (you can PM me if you really want to know XD) Really, stunned? I guess it is pretty shocking, but hey, I guess I'm just not affected by my own ideas XD

* * *

><p>Bulma dressed herself in a long, white dress that Kakarot had picked out. It was a nice gesture, but a few things about the dress saddened Bulma. One, it looked like a wedding dress, which she would never have; and two, white was the color of purity and it was a bitter reminder that she no longer was.<p>

She observed herself in the mirror and was amazed at what she saw. Before, she was filthy, a mess, and covered in blood; but now after just one bath, she looked so much better and her age even though her eyes clearly revealed that she was now an adult.

It was strange. Days ago, she and her parents were planning her seventeenth birthday party, a trip to a graduate school she was looking into for her masters, and the fact that she was soon going to be an older sister. All of that was taken away by an alien that looked like a purple lizard. And now another alien race had taken her from the desolate wasteland that was once her home.

Bulma wasn't an idiot. She knew what Vegeta and Kakarot were doing on her planet. She would have never thought anything like that possible had she not seen it first-hand. It was clear, though, that the two Saiyans who "rescued" her didn't really want to purge the planet. How did she come up with that? The jovial nature of Kakarot and the relief in Vegeta's eyes when he said that someone had beaten them to Earth's destruction.

It made Bulma wonder, why would they purge if they didn't enjoy it? It was obvious that then lizard's men enjoyed every moment of purging. The actually laughed when they stuck another innocent down. The streets were filled with blood, as Bulma could see from the safety of her room. But she wasn't truly safe. The monsters tore down the outer walls of Capsule Corp. and destroyed the defense system. Bulma closed her eyes and shook her head. She could NOT think of this now. Right now she had to figure out what was going to happen to her. She needed to why Vegeta hadn't killed her when he found her, or why he decided to bring her with him? Was there a reason why she was spared and if so, what could that reason be?

* * *

><p>She left the washroom and found that they had taken off, although she hadn't felt it. She must have been really out of it. Curiosity got the better of her and she stepped onto the cold metal floor of the ship's hall. It immediately made chills run up and down her spine, but she ignored the feeling and continued to walk into the ship's main control area.<p>

She found Vegeta sleeping in a chair near the control panel and was trying to figure out why he was sleeping there if the ship was on autopilot. Then it hit her. He had given her his bed to sleep in.

"What do you need?" he asked, making her jump. She hadn't made herself known yet. He turned in the chair to face her, looking impatient. "Well?"

Bulma looked away from him meekly. "I…n-nothing."

Bulma turned to walk away but Vegeta gently grabbed her arm and moved her to face him. She blushed under his intense gaze. His face revealed no emotion to her, and it made her nervous, but Vegeta's expression did not soften.

"W-what are you…?" Bulma asked nervously when Vegeta took his other hand and caressed her face gently.

"Nothing," he replied, taking his hand away from her face and let go of her arm. "You need rest. We will discuss what is to happen when we actually reach my planet tomorrow."

Bulma looked away. The way he was talking made it sound like he really was planning on using her. But hey, what's the difference? At least he'd be gentler with her than her last rapist, but Bulma couldn't help feeling betrayed. She mentally scoffed at her own thought. This man didn't own her anything. He hadn't needed to bring her along. He wasn't even a part of her race. There should be no feelings of betrayal here, but maybe it was time to cushion the blow.

"Yes, Prince Vegeta," Bulma said with a small bow before scurrying back to his room.

Vegeta looked on in confusion. He had no idea why out of nowhere she was starting to use his title. Had he said something that made her think that she had to be formal with him. When his father wasn't listening, though proud of his royal status, Vegeta didn't like those he was close to using his title. But then, he wasn't close to the girl, but the way she had just acted made him feel a little strange and not in a good way. He decided that for now, he would just leave it. The girl had just been through a traumatic experience and probably took offense to everything right now. He knew what that was like.

* * *

><p>He decided to go check on her later and found her sleeping peacefully in his bed. She looked comfortable and warm and for some reason, Vegeta found himself wanting to join her. He shook the thought and ruled it as him just being exhausted from the travelling and returned to the chair in the control room.<p>

The next day, according to the computer screen, Vegeta woke up. Kakarot and Bulma were still asleep so, for now, he reveled in the peace and quiet and made himself something quick to eat. When he was done, he felt Bulma's energy increase a bit and knew she was awake. An hour later, she still hadn't moved and Vegeta caught himself wondering what was wrong with her.

He went to his room and saw her staring at the metal wall of the ship, unmoving. It was almost as if she was trapped inside of herself again, although her eyes were not glossed over as they had been. Vegeta walked closer to her and she shivered in fear, leaving him stunned. Why was she suddenly afraid of him when she had been so much better the day before?

"Bulma, what's wrong with you?" he asked with a slight growl. She didn't respond. He grabbed her as gently as he could and forced her to look at him. "Answer me."

"I…I'm sorry, Prince Vegeta," Bulma whispered.

Vegeta narrowed his eyes at her. "Stop that," he snarled.

Bulma looked at him nervously. "Stop what?"

"Since when did you start using my title," he asked.

"When I realized I was going to really be your concubine," Bulma replied sadly.

Vegeta was beyond shocked at that. Had he said anything last night that made her believe that? He thought about the moment in the control room when he had touched her probably a little to intimately and scoffed. Last night, he didn't know what possessed him to do that, but he was not planning on using the girl that way.

"You won't be," Vegeta told her. "Last night, I wasn't trying to tell you that you were. That's not what we had to discuss."

Bulma cocked her head and something inside of Vegeta fluttered, but he ignored it. "It's not?"

Vegeta glared at her. "I'd be no better than those aliens that raided your planet."

Bulma returned his glare, angered by his statement. "You aren't!" she shouted. "You were going to do the same thing!"

"Not by choice!" Vegeta yelled back. Then Kakarot came into the room.

"Hey you guys, why are you screaming?" he asked rubbing his eyes.

"Kakarot, leave," Vegeta ordered.

Kakarot shrugged. "Whatever," he grumbled. He walked out, leaving Bulma and Vegeta alone.

Bulma stared at Vegeta who was brooding over what she said and avoiding her gaze. "Vegeta?" He looked over to her, but said nothing. His face betrayed no emotion, but his eyes were a different story. Bulma could see the hurt he hid in his dark irises, but that couldn't be right. He was a murderer and she couldn't forget that, but something in the way he was looking at her was weakening her resolve.

"You don't know anything," he replied. "And that is what I had to talk to you about."

He got up and left the room, slamming the door in frustration. Bulma stared at the door in confusion. She had only said something she had observed. She didn't hear the door open again.

"Hey, don't mind him," Kakarot said. "He just has a lot to deal with."

Bulma looked over to him. "What do you mean?"

Kakarot frowned. He knew Vegeta had wanted to tell her what they were up against, but he'd probably stay in the training room for the rest of the trip.

"Vegeta's father isn't a good man," Kakarot finally admitted. "His grandfather was a great ruler who Vegeta admired, but his father is just plain twisted. As soon as his grandfather passed away, his father took over the throne and started acting like a vicious tyrant. He refused to even give our previous ruler a proper burial so Vegeta, his mother and brother, and my family did it in secret.

"After his father took over as ruler, he declared all of the old laws 'trivial and pointless.' He created many new laws that put everyone in danger if ever they even uttered one negative word about him. Vegeta's mother became fearful of her husband and tried to keep Vegeta and his brother away from him, but he found her out and tortured her." Bulma looked incredibly concerned when he said that. Kakarot held his hands up. "Don't worry; she's okay now. Unfortunately, she never disobeys her husband. She protects her sons from him, but other than that, she has become obedient.

"Vegeta hates his father, especially when he sends us away like this. Earth wasn't our first planet this trip." Bulma paled, but she was starting to understand why they were doing what they were. "We've actually been doing this for the last six months. He hates being away for so long because he always worries about his mother and brother not being there when he returns. One day, we hope to bring him down, but until then, we all have to play a part. He was just going to explain that to you."

"Kakarot," Vegeta growled in warning. Apparently he was done with training earlier than he had anticipated.

"Oh, hey Vegeta," Kakarot greeted as if nothing happened. "I'll just leave you two alone."

Kakarot left and Vegeta stared at Bulma. She was stunned into silence by what she had just heard. "I…"

"Don't worry about it," Vegeta ordered. "It's fine."

Bulma wanted to tell him it wasn't fine, but she just couldn't say anything. "I…want to help."

Vegeta raised his eyebrow at her. Sure, he was going to discuss that with her later, but he didn't expect her to offer. "Why?" he asked.

Bulma looked into his eyes, holding back her own tears. "Because no one should ever live like that…afraid in their own home. And parents are supposed to protect their families, not force them to commit crimes." She looked like she was about to start panicking again, so Vegeta got down next to her and pulled her close to him, hoping she'd calm down.

"It's my life," he whispered in her ear. "I've learned to accept it." Bulma shook her head as she let out a few more whimpers. "But that is what I needed to tell you. Only around my father, you need to act as my slave. You will only use my title around him. You will never be alone with him and if he ever seeks you out, you will call for help. I will make sure that if I am not there, that you will have a guard. Do you understand?" Bulma nodded. "Good."

Vegeta gently pushed Bulma away from him and got up to leave the room, leaving a very sympathetic Bulma still sitting on the floor. She watched as the door slammed shut and felt guiltier than she had in a while. Vegeta wasn't a murderer; he was a victim.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the characters.

Daughter of Vegeta: Sometimes the saddest stories make the best plots. I'm glad you love it :3

Howlin4you: I'm glad it got your attention :3 My random ideas sometimes make me wonder XD

Iluvveggie: I haven't thought about that yet. I'm still trying to figure out if I want Chi Chi to be a Saiyan or not or if I want her to be another type of alien. I'll figure it out before I actually introduce her to the story XD

KimiruMai: XD I don't really watch Star Wars either. I mean, I've watched some of the movies, but in all honest, the first one I watched was the first of the series, and not the fourth one and I was little so it made me cry and the one after did, so I was like "I'm done." XD I'll watch them in the future though. Lol, don't be jealous of the Veggie hugs XD

Preciousjade76: I try my best at updating XD Glad you liked it.

Sweetgilda: Aw, thank you :3 I try. Can you believe that two years ago I said I was never going to write fanfiction for any site? XD I'm still trying to remember a time when I wasn't writing.

* * *

><p>Vegeta avoided Bulma like the plague for the rest of the trip to Planet Vegeta. In fact, the only reason she knew he was still around was that Kakarot would say he was given orders to feed her or to draw her a bath. She did enjoy getting to know the upbeat Saiyan, but the truth was that she was worried about Vegeta.<p>

After their last encounter, Bulma realized that she had overstepped. It was obvious that he was different than those other aliens or else he would have done away with her when he found her. He showed her compassion when there was no hope for her and she shoved it back in his face. But she was still scared and getting used to the fact that there was no more Earth and being that last of her race. It was normal for her to feel the way she did about the situation, but now the guilt was eating away at her and she believed she was at fault.

She was brought out of her thoughts when Vegeta entered her room. He looked incredibly beat up and Bulma panicked.

"Vegeta, are you alright?" she asked. He frowned at her when she ran her hand over the cuts on his cheek.

He smacked her hand away causing the girl to look into his emotionless eyes in shock.

"We are landing in an hour," he stated with his arms crossed. "Be ready."

Before she could say anything, he disappeared. Bulma had no idea what caused him to act this way. For a moment, she was afraid of him. The way he stared at her was so dark and cold, even though their last interaction went so well.

"It's not you." Bulma looked up to see Kakarot. He didn't look happy. "He's usually like this when we have to go back. If he ever showed emotion around his father, the bastard would exploit it."

"Is that why he's been avoiding me?" Kakarot nodded. Bulma frowned and looked away. She wanted to ask something, but she couldn't look at him when she did.

"Did he hurt himself?"

"Yeah," Kakarot said reluctantly. Bulma squeezed her eyes shut and tried to take a calming breath. "But it's not as bad as you think." Bulma gave him a look as if to ask, "Are you freaking kidding me?" "Saiyans heal a lot faster than any other race and when we do heal, we get stronger. We also have these beans that heal us instantly called Senzu beans. Next time you see him, he won't have any cuts on him."

Bulma still didn't like that Vegeta was purposefully hurting himself, magic beans or not.

"Oh, before I forget, here."

Bulma looked down at the bracelet Kakarot was holding to her. It made no sense to her that he was giving her this bracelet.

"It's a gravity control set to Earth's normal gravity. Planet Vegeta has ten times more gravity then your planet and until you can be weaned up to that level, you need to wear it."

Bulma nodded and took the bracelet. After she put it on her wrist, she rotated it around to observe every detail of the strange technology. Kakarot raised an eyebrow watching her with amusement.

"What are you doing?" he asked forcing himself not to laugh at her.

Bulma's eyes lit up and she smiled at him. "If all your technology is like this, I think I'll be in heaven."

Kakarot chuckled and shook his head. "Come on, let's go get strapped in."

* * *

><p>Things were going well during the half hour before Vegeta entered the control room. He sat in the chair facing Kakarot and Bulma. He looked tense yet dangerous and Bulma stared at him nervously. Kakarot stared at him with equal seriousness and waited to hear what Vegeta had to say. The atmosphere was tense.<p>

"When we return, Kakarot, you will not tell my father anything. If he asks about the mission, tell him I intend to answer all those questions in a full report. If he asks about the girl, you will tell him that you know nothing other than what was said over the scouter and our energy during the last few nights." Bulma did not like the sound of that, but she guess that she was going to have to get used to that type of talk if she was supposed to be his concubine. "Any other questions you may answer at your discretion."

He turned to Bulma. "As for you, you will say nothing, starting now. I intend to make him believe you are still in some state of shock. He is not to know of your engineering abilities or status on Earth. He is to think you are my concubine. You will not react to anything I say, understand?"

Bulma swallowed nervously and nodded. She had to admit that she was afraid of Vegeta now that he was acting so cold and calculating.

Vegeta took his scouter and put it on. "Any questions, Kakarot?" he asked before turning on the device.

"No, sir."

* * *

><p>The landing wasn't nearly as bad as Bulma thought it would be. It was incredibly smooth, unlike flying on an airplane. She couldn't help but think that if Earth hadn't been wiped clean by that other group of aliens, that they could have learned a lot from the Saiyans and maybe could have made a treaty with them or something to prevent Earth's destruction.<p>

Vegeta walked up to her and glared down at her making her shrink up inside. She looked down to the ground, feeling so nervous and small under is dominant gaze. Her eyes moved to look up at him, though she was still looking down. When she saw him smirking, she knew what he meant. He nodded his approval of her position. She needed to appear completely submissive and broken.

Bulma followed behind Vegeta and Kakarot and, though she was curious about her new surroundings, did not look up at the guards saluting their prince. She could see them from the corners of her eyes, however, and could tell by the way they looked at Vegeta that they highly respected him.

Just then, a bald guy ran in front of them.

"I trust your mission went well, Prince Vegeta?" he asked hopefully.

"Not this time, Nappa," he said calmly and walked around the man. Bulma caught the look of panic on the guard's face.

"I see you have returned, my son. How was the flight?" Bulma heard a voice boom.

Vegeta shrugged. "I'm here."

"I see." The king turned to face Kakarot. "Soldier, what do you have to report?"

"Nothing that V…Prince Vegeta won't tell you," Kakarot replied.

The king smirked. He knew that this soldier was a friend to his son and only kept quiet about missions when Vegeta ordered it in attempts to keep the other man from being punished. "I understand that you have a mate and son, correct?"

Anger flickered in both Kakarot's and Vegeta's eyes at the apparent threat. "Y-yes, sir," Kakarot said clenching his fists.

"You may return to them now. Expect payment within the week."

Kakarot knelt down and bowed. "Thank you, your highness."

Kakarot left the throne room before the king dismissed the other guards. It was now just the king, Vegeta, and Bulma.

The king was frowning at Vegeta. "What happened that you ordered your _underling _not to speak of and _who_," the king sneered asked sneering at Bulma, "is this weak creature?"

Vegeta didn't flinch or display any of the nerves he was feeling being on the other side of his father's rage. "When Kakarot and I landed on the planet, it had already been purged by others. This young girl was the only survivor and though she is in shock now, I feel she will be able to tell us who in the future so that we can confront this new threat. In the meantime, I wish to take her as my concubine. She is a pretty creature, wouldn't you agree?"

The king's feature darkened. "Nappa!"

The bald guard from earlier entered the throne room. The king looked to Vegeta who immediately understood what was about to happen as well as knowing that his father accepted his request regarding Bulma.

"Nappa, take this girl to my quarters and make sure she is fed. My father and I have more to…discuss."

Nappa hesitated, but nodded and turned to Bulma. "Come, girl," he said forcefully.

Bulma looked to Vegeta who stared at her with a cold expression. She shivered and turned to follow Nappa. It amazed her how much he could control her with a single look. That fact alone frightened her.

* * *

><p>"You must be special, girl," Nappa said. When Bulma didn't respond, he continued. "Vegeta never shows any interest in anyone, let alone a weak, human female." Bulma tried her best not to retort to the insult, mainly because she knew that compared to the Saiyans and the aliens that conquered her planet, she was weak. "Probably has something to do with that jackass we call the king."<p>

Bulma was shocked that Nappa would speak about his disdain with her so freely and about how he knew Vegeta's motives without actually knowing anything at all. Maybe this entire race felt this way about their king and hoped their prince would take the throne, but then why not revolt? They were a strong warrior race. There had to be something she was missing regarding the situation. Just what gave the king so much power?

"Here we are," Nappa said stopping in front of a large door. He opened it and led Bulma into the room. "I will have clothes and food sent here for you. If you need anything else, there will be a guard posted outside the door, okay?" Bulma nodded.

Nappa turned to leave and Bulma muttered a quiet "thank you" before gasping and smacking her hands over her mouth. She turned nervously to Nappa who just smirked at her.

"I knew it," he replied. "Don't worry, girl. You are under the prince's protection, and if you are planning to help him dethrone our tyrannical ruler, then your secret is safe with me."

"Um, excuse me, um, sir," Bulma said quietly. He raised his brow at her, curious as to what she was going to say. "What's going on? I mean, what is going to happen to Vege…I mean the prince?"

Nappa frowned and replied saying, "That I cannot tell you, girl. You will find out soon enough what the king does if someone fails a mission."

"But it's not Vegeta's fault!" Bulma exclaimed. Nappa covered her mouth quickly. He shot her a glare making her fearful of the man.

"You would be wise not to talk that loudly again," he warned. "Saiyan hearing is incredibly powerful and the king could have overheard." Bulma nodded, tears starting to fall from her eyes. Nappa's face calmed and he actually looked guilty for the moment after frightening the girl. He sighed. "Just, go inside."

Bulma didn't have to be told twice. She ran into Vegeta's room and shut the door quickly behind her. She was terrified at the way these people were and for the moment, she wished she had been killed with the rest of her family. Then she would be happy with them, free of suffering, and not on this hell that she was in the middle of. More tears fell. _Why didn't he kill me?_

* * *

><p>Hours later, Bulma was awoken by the sound of the door opening. Two guards were carrying Vegeta and lying him down on his bed.<p>

"Why can't we just give him a Senzu?" one of them asked.

"You know how the king is," the other said. "He has forbidden it. The prince must heal on his own."

"He can barely even move to treat himself. At this rate he'll catch an infection and die."

"We cannot help him," the guard said sadly before escorting the other out. He turned back to look at Vegeta. "Good luck, my prince."

After the door had shut, Bulma got closer to Vegeta. She could barely make out his form in the dark, but there were no lights in the room. Instead, she opened a window and was shocked to see a sky, similar to her own night sky, though red and not blue. There were many stars and a crescent moon lighting up the room.

She moved to sit down on the bed next to Vegeta and gently touched his face. Vegeta moaned slightly from the contact and Bulma quickly pulled her hand back.

"Don't touch me, girl," he ordered, though his voice lacked his usually forcefulness.

"But you need help," she told him.

Vegeta attempted to sit up and object, but fell back down on his bed. "Stupid," he mumbled.

"What is?" Bulma asked, but Vegeta didn't reply. She then remembered what the guard said about an infection. She went into Vegeta washroom and wet a cloth with warm water and soap and returned to him to clean the cuts.

Vegeta hissed when the cloth came in contact with one of his wounds. "What the hell are you doing?" he yelled in a whisper.

Bulma looked up at him and glared. "I'm making sure these cuts don't get infected. Just suck it up, shut up, and let me work, okay?"

Vegeta stared at her defiantly but said nothing else as Bulma cleaned the rest of his wounds. Secretly he was impressed that she had stood up to him even though he was much stronger than her. He frowned knowing he could say the same for his father. He knew he was stronger than the king. It was that damned trinket he found that gave him power, but there had to be some way around it.

Bulma left to return the cloth to the washroom and Vegeta started to give into exhaustion. By the time Bulma was by his side again, he was asleep. Bulma looked around nervously before reluctantly getting into the bed with him. Unfortunately for her, this type of contact was going to be her life now and she needed to get used to it, especially when Vegeta unconsciously wrapped his arms around her waist in his sleep. She nearly screamed when he pulled her against his body. Her panicked state was forgotten when she turned to face him. Even though he was asleep, his expression was pained and his breathing was uneven. Bulma took her hand and stroked his strong face and his tense jaw. His face changed from tense to relaxed and Bulma realized that she was not the only one who needed comfort. Vegeta needed it too. She could only hope that he wasn't too proud to accept it.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for delays on all my DBZ stories. I actually hadn't felt inspired for a while to type up anything I had written or was thinking of because I injured my knee again and was focused on that. Anyway, I'll try (yet again) to update everything. Let me know what stories you want to see update.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the characters.

Just a warning about this chapter, you're going to see just how sick and demented Vegeta's father actually is…I honestly think I'm putting Frieza to shame in this chapter…don't ask where this plot came from; I don't even know anymore XD

Preciousjade76: Thanks for the review. I will never lose interest in DBZ or my stories. It wouldn't be fair to my readers, or myself, if I left stories unfinished. I just want my stories to be up to par with my own code XD So with all the craziness, I haven't been able to focus, but the semester is winding down nicely, so hopefully I can update more often.

Iluvveggie: My goal is to update all my stories by the weekend :D

v-mangrl: Aw, thanks. It was a random idea while I was driving XD I seriously need to pay attention to the road instead of thinking up stories. I'm really glad you like it.

WhatWhat123: And updated ;D

Smalsa: You know, I love it when my readers figure out my little twists before I even write them XD Yeah, there's a reason and you will find out, just don't know when I'm adding it in.

* * *

><p>Vegeta woke up, but hadn't yet opened his eyes. This was a strange sensation. He always was on high alert. He never slept as peaceful a sleep as he did last night and he always woke up and leapt out of bed on instinct, yet his instincts were telling him to stay in bed.<p>

Vegeta felt like he was holding on to something very tightly and he had no idea what it was. He forced himself to open his eyes and saw that he was holding Bulma in a very intimate, yet protective position, usually one reserved for mates.

_What the hell? _Vegeta thought to himself, blushing. _Whatever. This means absolutely nothing. She's just here to help take down my father._

And that was what he was going to keep telling himself.

After getting ready for training, Vegeta walked to his bedroom door and looked back over to Bulma's sleeping form. She looked so peaceful breathing so softly, and Vegeta could see why he felt as calm as he did when he woke up. It couldn't happen again, though, for his father could always attack him or her if he wasn't on high alert. He'd have to have Nappa sneak a cot in or something. There was no way she was sleeping in his bed again. Or so he thought.

"Well, if it isn't my son, awake and ready for his long day of training," his father drawled when he passed him in the hallway. Vegeta nodded and continued walking. His father blocked him. "I can't help but notice that you don't smell of the woman you brought with you."

"And?" Vegeta growled, desperate to get away from the man he was training to kill.

"And, I just thought, that after such a long journey the two of you would be at it for a while." His father chuckled darkly and Vegeta glared at him. Yes, this was his father, in all of his sick and perverted glory.

"What's it to you?" Vegeta snapped, not liking his father diving into his private affairs.

His father's smirk widened and became more sadistic looking as he said, "Because I'd like a crack at that beauty myself and if you aren't using her, I could definitely use her in my harem. So, I'm posing a challenge."

_Challenge? _ Vegeta could see where this was going and it was making him feel seriously ill. "What?" he replied through gritted teeth.

The king's smirk turned into a suggestive grin. "Take her by the end of the week and if I may find her scent on you within the week, I'll leave her be in your possession. But fail and she will be mine. Deal?"

There was no other choice; he had to agree to or Bulma would be put in an even more dangerous situation. The only problem was that if he couldn't get her to agree, he would have to prove her wrong. He would be no better than the men that took over her planet. He growled and nodded, accepting his father's challenge. His father let his arrogant smirk shine through before leaving his son to train, knowing full well that his son was training to defeat him even though he would never be able to accomplish that feat.

Vegeta let out a breath he hadn't even realized he was holding. He turned to enter the training chamber and found Kakarot standing there waiting for him with his eyes widened in shock. He had heard everything said between father and son.

* * *

><p>Bulma woke up and stretched herself onto the bed. She left out a sad sigh remembering the wonderful dream she had woken up from. She was with her parents, on a trip, with her new baby brother and in the dream, they were still arguing whether to name the baby Trunks or Goku. It still hadn't fully hit her that that part of her life was over. She was still hoping to wake up and be with her family once more.<p>

It finally came crashing down on her in a huge wave and Bulma broke down into tears. It had been weeks and she had only felt shocked and confused. She hadn't cried once since everything that happened and now she couldn't stop.

"Why are you crying?" Bulma stopped her sobs and gasped. She turned to see who was in the room with her, but didn't see anyone. She felt something tap her lap and saw a small tail. She nearly screamed as the tail and owner disappeared under the bed.

She stayed frozen in place trying to will herself to calm down. Out of nowhere, a little, smiling boy popped out from the front of the bed. "Hi," he said with a smile. That was all it took to make Bulma scream.

Saiyans had excellent hearing, but it wouldn't have taken that skill for anyone in the palace to hear the girlish scream. That included Vegeta, Kakarot, Nappa, some guards, and the king and queen.

"What is the meaning of this?" the king shouted when he saw Bulma's shaking form.

"I think I scared her," the little boy said.

"Oh, the poor dear," the queen said. "Tarble, you know better than to enter a room without knocking."

"Aw, but mama, I wanted to see the girl Veggie brought back," Tarble whined. "Plus, she was crying. I only asked why."

Vegeta was about to step over to her to make sure she was alright, but his father beat him to it and sent him a warning glare for good measure. The others could only watch what they were assuming was to be bad news for Bulma.

Bulma was shaking, hiding within herself, and sobbing uncontrollably. "Shut up," she heard the king say, but that only made her cry more. This angered the king very greatly.

Vegeta had to force himself not to attack when his father aggressively hoisted Bulma into the air by her neck. He didn't know why he was becoming so defensive of her, other than the fact that he needed her. On that note, he felt his chest tighten in what he could only assume was fear and regret. The regret part stemmed from the fact that Vegeta had held her like that not too long ago.

"I ordered you to shut up," the king said darkly. "Now you will either obey, or face consequences."

"Please dear, the poor girl did nothing wrong," the queen said meekly. She too feared her husband's wrath.

Bulma finally got passed her sobs to the point where she was just sniffling and where that was still angering the king, he allowed her to fall back down to the bed and then left. The queen rushed over to her as Bulma place her hand on her neck while gasping for air.

"Child, please tell me you're alright," the queen pleaded. Bulma looked over to her and shook her head. The queen frowned and hugged her. "Nappa, please go bring some kamormiru tea for us," she requested.

"Right away, your majesty," Nappa replied after recovering from his initial shock. He turned to face the other guards. "Get back to your posts. There is nothing to see here."

The guards all gulped and rushed back to their posts as they were told. Kakarot and Vegeta finally entered his room.

"I didn't mean to make her scared, mama," Tarble said with his tailing drooping to the ground in sadness. "I didn't mean to get her in trouble."

The queen smiled at her ten year old son and ruffled his hair. "Kakarot, would you take my son out for a little while. I'd like to talk to Vegeta."

"Of course," Kakarot agreed. He walked over to Tarble and picked him up. "Come on kid. Let's go break into the kitchen again."

"Yay!" Tarble cheered as the older Saiyan took him out of the room.

The queen looked at Bulma who was now curled up into ball form on the edge of the bed. "Your name is Bulma, yes?" she asked. Bulma nearly jumped out of her own skin. She looked over to Vegeta who nodded at her. She looked back up to the queen. "My son has told me everything about what has happened and why he has brought you here. I am sorry, my child, that so much has happened to you in so short a time." Bulma didn't say anything. She didn't believe that either Vegeta or his mother would understand anything she had to say anyway. "My name is Kalina."

Bulma nodded in recognition, but she still didn't trust anyone right now. They heard Nappa clear his throat at the door. He had brought them the tea.

Bulma watched Queen Kalina prepare a cup for her, but was a little hesitant to take it. The queen saw this and flashed her a sad smile before taking a sip to show that the drink wasn't poisoned in any way. Bulma took the cup and tasted the tea. Her eyes widened in shock when she tasted it. "Do you not like it?" Queen Kalina asked.

"It tastes like chamomile," Bulma replied. Noticing the Saiyans' confusion, she elaborated. "It's a flavor of tea back on Earth. My mother and I used to drink it every night before bed."

Nappa and Vegeta didn't say anything. They weren't used to dealing with emotional girls, or victims who had lost their worlds. The queen, however, smiled and moved to hug the young girl. "I am glad that we were already able to find something to remind you of your home. I am sorry that my mate ordered it to be purged and even sorrier that others got their first."

Bulma continued to sip her tea as the queen motioned for her son to follow her outside the room.

"Yes mother?" Vegeta asked.

"You better not hurt her," his mother replied. "She's very fragile right now and frightened."

Vegeta nodded, though he didn't know how he would keep that promise. He only had until the end of the week to fulfill his father's demand and if he didn't, then Bulma was as good as dead.

* * *

><p>AN: Okay, so somewhat of a shorter chapter, but if I continued, it wouldn't have been as good, so yeah…updated :D


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the characters.

Haha, I'm back :D And thanks to microbiology lab, I finally figured out some crazy way to describe how gravity machine actually works. Score! XD

Iluvveggie: I'm glad you liked it. I hope this was a quick enough update. I'm trying to keep up XD

Elleelle: A little bit of both, but mostly to mess with Vegeta's head. That will be explained a little bit more in this chapter. Great question, though :D

Smalsa: We all know these things can never be that simple XD And yes, Frieza was the one who attacked Earth.

Saiyanwarrior23: The king is actually going to use "the device" this chapter, so you'll get to see what it does and why it gives him so much power.

TeamVegetaGirl123: Haha, that cracks me up. It makes me wonder how you learned the difference between the two words XD

KKsaiyancat: Thanks, and wouldn't you know I actually started working on this chapter a few hours before you reviewed :D

* * *

><p>Bulma was slowly starting to adjust to Planet Vegeta. It had been half a week since her run in with the king and meeting Vegeta's mother and brother. She actually liked Queen Kalina as she reminded her of her own mother at times. Tarble spent time with her too, which Bulma hadn't minded. The young boy seemed to understand the need for secrecy about her true talents.<p>

"So what does this do, Bulma?" Tarble asked sweetly as he poked at a machine Bulma made out of a Saiyan ship.

"It's a gravity machine," she answered.

"What does it do?" Tarble asked, tilting his head in curiosity.

Bulma smiled. "It's a chamber that increases the gravity, which makes it more difficult to move. If someone could overcome the higher gravity, they can be faster at normal gravity."

"That's so cool!" Tarble exclaimed. "How does it work?"

"I was wondering that myself."

Bulma and Tarble turned to see Vegeta leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed.

"Hi, Veggie, Bulma was just telling me about her gravity machine thingy," Tarble said excitedly.

Bulma grew slightly nervous under Vegeta's intense gaze, but she tried to push her unease to the back of her mind and chalk it up to interest.

"Well, I installed a rotator on the bottom of the ship and depending on what the gravity level is set to, it spins fast enough to apply that force down on your body…like a centrifuge."

Vegeta didn't know what a centrifuge was, but he wasn't going to question her.

"How far can it go up?" Vegeta asked.

Bulma pondered the question for a minute. "Well, a centrifuge can go up to more than 10,000 times Earth's gravity was, but that's for tiny test tubes. For a ship this big and the force being applied to a living being, I estimate about 400 times for now."

Vegeta smirked. This would definitely help in his training.

"Can you feel the machine spinning?" Tarble asked.

Bulma shook her head. "There's no windows on the ship," she explained, "so you wouldn't be able to see things on the outside spinning and you would feel like you're being pulled down. Only someone on the outside would be able to tell the machine is spinning."

"Where does all of the energy go?" Vegeta asked. For something to move so fast, the energy produced would have to be released somewhere.

"Well, it would be converted to heat for the most part, which is why there is a ventilation and cooling system, to protect whoever is inside and also to prevent the ship from overheating and blowing up. It will probably need a few system checks a month depending on how often it's used."

Vegeta nodded. He was thoroughly impressed with Bulma's knowledge and it made him respect her more. He quietly watched her as she showed his little brother some more projects she was thinking of and it made him smile. The coldhearted prince was slowly starting to fall for her in such short a time. This was another reason for him putting off his father's challenge for so long. He cared about Bulma and did not want to hurt her more than she had been; however, he only had two days left before his father would take her away.

* * *

><p>"Vegeta," Kakarot said with concern when he saw his friend causing himself harm in the training chambers. He walked up to the prince and put a hand on his shoulder. Vegeta looked up at him and calmed himself down, looking to his recent wounds of self-mutilation. "What are you doing to yourself?"<p>

"I can't do it, Kakarot," Vegeta sighed in defeat. "I can't bring myself to cause her more harm."

Kakarot nodded knowingly. "But if you don't, she will be worse off. We both know how your father treats women. She won't survive a few hours with him."

Vegeta shook his head. This is what he had been telling himself for the last few days but it didn't make it any easier.

"Why don't you just tell her?" Kakarot asked.

"Yes, Kakarot, because after everything that happened to her I'm supposed to tell her that my father wants me to rape her or he will. Are you out of your mind?"

"Well, don't say it like that," Kakarot muttered. "And why not? She knows what your dad is like. Maybe she'll be okay with it if it's just this once."

Vegeta sighed in frustration and shook his head. He knew there was no way that Bulma would understand this despite everything she knew of his father. Storming off, Vegeta had in mind what he had to do.

* * *

><p>Bulma found herself missing home again. It hadn't even been a week yet, but for some reason, she felt guilty for wanting to leave. She knew how important it was for Vegeta to get stronger to defeat his father, but she couldn't help but wonder about after that. Earth was gone and she had no one left in the universe except for the Saiyans. But for some reason, she kept seeing herself leaving and never coming back. She just didn't know where she would go.<p>

She didn't notice Vegeta entered the dark room as she laid in the bed thinking about her future and what would happen when this nightmare was over. Would she tell Vegeta about the men who attacked her home? Would she ask to stay on Planet Vegeta and make a life for herself? Too many things were on her mind.

Vegeta sat down next to her and she immediately jolted up. She still wasn't used to not being able to see. "Oh, Vegeta, it's only you. For a second I was worried it might be…someone else." Vegeta took one of his hands and gently stroked Bulma's hair. "V-V-Vegeta?" Bulma called out nervously. "W-what are you doing?"

"Bulma," he spoke out softly. "There is something I must tell you."

"What is it?" He didn't answer right away. "Vegeta, seriously, you're making me nervous."

"My father gave me a proposition five days ago," Vegeta reluctantly admitted. "He said if I didn't use you the way a concubine should be used that he would take you away and use you himself."

Bulma paled and tensed and Vegeta felt her unease. "I get it," she responded sadly. "You have to take me whether I'm willing or not."

"Bulma…"

"It's fine," she lied. "I mean, it'd be better if it were you, right?" He could tell that she was trying to be strong, but he could smell her tears making it even more difficult for him. "Let's just get this over with."

Vegeta nodded and moved on top of her. "I am not doing this to hurt you. I respect you and believe me when I say that this is the last thing I wanted to do."

Bulma didn't respond. She just looked away from him towards the wall, trying to stop herself from crying.

Vegeta started to remove their clothes. While he was doing so, he felt this large surge of self-loathing overtake his senses. He now understood why his father wanted for this to happen. The bastard could tell that Vegeta cared for the girl. She was the only girl he had ever shown interest in and that was before he found out about her intelligence. Perhaps he wanted this because he knew it would be Vegeta's first time and that he'd hate himself the rest of his life. That had to be the reason his father made this sick challenge. Well, even if he did hate himself, Vegeta wouldn't let his father win completely. He was going to make it so that no one could touch Bulma again.

He closed the distance between their bodies and kissed her neck. "I promise this will be over before you know it," he whispered into her ear.

Bulma didn't care about what he had said. She was somewhere far away right now, just like when Vegeta had found her. She felt nothing; she could see nothing; part of her was starting to think she was nothing. She registered that he had said something though and she closed her eyes, waiting for impact.

* * *

><p>It was over. His father's sick game had a winner; however, Vegeta felt like he had lost so much in taking her. His pride, for one, took a huge blow, knowing that his father truly had control over him. His sanity was another thing entirely.<p>

When he moved away from her, Bulma turned away from him and pretended to fall asleep. After about an hour of them both lying there, he heard her crying in hysterics asking why she had to be spared from death and why he hadn't killed her when he found her, that she would have been better off.

Hearing her talk like that was already starting to take its toll on Vegeta, but not just because he felt terrible for what he did. He knew that the only way to keep the girl safe from other Saiyans was to take her as a mate. He hadn't really thought it through, but he did it for her safety. After she had cried herself to sleep, Vegeta had gotten up and redressed himself. It was time to confront his father with the results of the evening. One thing was for certain, the fact that he took Bulma as a mate was going to be kept a secret, even from her.

* * *

><p>Vegeta did not want to enter his father's room. He had no idea what to expect upon entering. When he did finally get up the courage to open the door, he was greeted with the highly unpleasant smell of alcohol. Vegeta sneered as he pushed through and found his father with women draped over him. <em>Disgusting, <em>Vegeta thought bitterly before his father noticed him.

The king whispered to the women who quickly left the room so that he could talk with his son. He smirked at the prince who just glared back at him.

"So I see that you met my challenge," he said smugly. "How was it?"

"That is none of your business, father," Vegeta sneered. The king just smirked at the boy.

"Did you not enjoy yourself? Maybe I should take the girl anyhow."

"You will not touch her," Vegeta growled. "That is why I am here. I did what you asked, so she stays in my possession. You are not to go near her."

The king's prideful expression fell and he glared at his son. "She is just a sex slave, son," he retorted, "yet you act as if she is something more. You better not think about mating or procreating with her. You know what I do to the concubines who end up with child."

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "I wouldn't dream of taking a weakling as a mate," he lied.

"Good, then you are dismissed."

"Yeah, so you can go back to your dishonorable activities," Vegeta replied disrespectfully.

Before he could leave the room, he felt to the ground curling up inside himself in agony. _That damned device again, _Vegeta thought in frustration before receiving a kick in the stomach.

After coughing up some blood, Vegeta looked up at his father whose face displayed nothing but rage. "You better watch yourself, brat. You know that with the tōgoku* I can bring anyone to their knees, even you. It must be incredibly painful to have your power locked inside of you without any way of release. Remember that next time you dare to disrespect me."

His father left the room and Vegeta regained control of his power and body; however, he didn't have enough energy to stand or walk out of the room on his own. Instead he managed to roll himself over so he was on all fours and dragged himself back to his room.

When he entered his room, he managed to sit up against the wall next to his door and pushed it closed. The room felt heavy and Vegeta looked over to his bed. Thankfully Bulma was still asleep. He was not ready to face her yet. The prince decided that it would be best for them both if he never really did. With that, he decided to leave his room again, this time to find another place to rest and recover, far away from his new mate. And for Saiyans, distancing themselves from their mate was never a good thing to do.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry if it's not up to my usual standards. I'm very tired and wasn't fully focused. Somehow it always turns out okay, though, so I hope you all liked it. Now everyone knows what the device does, at least sort of XD Anyway, hope this update was quick enough for you.

Tōgoku – means imprisonment in Japanese (got it out of an English to Japanese dictionary)


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the characters.

I felt like writing another chapter of this…enjoy ^_^

Love this story: Oh never XD I can't stop writing.

Mathqueen2: Well, Bulma is going to be kind of terrified of men for a little while and Vegeta's already starting to lose his sanity now that he's mated with her and she fears him. It's going to be a bumpy ride for them for a while.

WhatWhat123: Yeah, well he wasn't too happy about it either and he's a lot different from the series, so he's realizing his feelings a lot quicker. Everyone is going to feel sorry for both of them, but don't worry, I'm not planning on making them suffer. They'll actually reconcile this chapter. I did NOT want to write either of them depressed for too long.

Saiyanwarrior23: Yup, and causes pain since the power is trying to get out but can't. Ain't it so XD

* * *

><p>Bulma woke up the next morning, broken, sore, alone. She still couldn't get over the feeling of betrayal and disgust she felt towards Vegeta. He had promised that it would never come to this, that he would never be like the men who attacked her on her home planet. She was still wishing that either they would have killed her or Vegeta would have when he found her. It would have been for the best. She could be with her family if that had happened.<p>

She thought back to the men who destroyed her home. They had come to Capsule Corp. trying to find the head scientist. Anyone would have suspected it to be her father, but they knew. Bulma was the real brains behind many of the weapons and defense system. That's why _he _wanted her.

That creepy, purple lizard had ordered the attack on Earth. He knew of Bulma's talents, though she had no idea of how. His men wanted her, that much he knew, so he gave them the order to crush her spirit. She had been left a little too crushed, and Frieza did not want her in that condition. So they left her, but would be back in a few months to see if she came around. If not, oh well. Besides, the monster still had to discuss selling the planet to another. And that is how Bulma came to be all alone.

She had not recovered. Sure, she seemed fine to anyone who saw her, but the truth was she hated the situation and this planet. She had wanted to help Vegeta prevent another tyrant like Frieza from taking over the universe. But in addition to helping him, she was partly planning her way out of the world. Depression and fear of the unknown could drive someone to that limit. Little did she know, there was another at the moment attempting to do just that, either to get rid of the pain in his chest at the known rejection of his new mate or to get strong enough to defeat his father.

* * *

><p>"Sir, she said the gravity chamber hasn't been tested," Nappa said trying to reason with the young prince.<p>

"I don't care," he admitted with self-hatred lacing his voice.

"Vegeta, what happened?"

"Nothing," he lied.

"Don't give me that," Nappa scolded. "You know I know you better than that."

"It doesn't matter anymore," Vegeta argued. "Now leave me alone. If something happens then so be it. I don't want you here."

"What if you get severely injured?" Nappa asked in concern.

Vegeta shrugged nonchalantly. "Then I die. No big deal."

Vegeta walked into the gravity chamber leaving Nappa stunned into silence with his mouth hanging open. _The prince wants to die? Why?_

Nappa shook his head. He did not want to go against an order. Instead he took off to the prince's room to confront Bulma. Maybe she knew why he was acting like someone stabbed him through his heart.

* * *

><p>Bulma took a bath, but no matter how much she scrubbed, she could not get rid of the dirty feeling she felt crawling over her skin. She had started to trust Vegeta. After all, he was kind to her, making sure she was clothed, fed, and safe. But now, she felt everything but safe. He had lied to her. He promised that he wouldn't use her as his sex slave. Yes, his father threatened to take her, but it was still emotionally scarring. She never expected someone she was starting to care about to take her before she was ready. <em>Would I have ever been ready? <em>She couldn't say for sure that she would have been. "I should talk to him," she whispered. There had to be a way for her to get over it and push it behind her.

Bulma moved over to the mirror in Vegeta's washroom and saw a mark on her neck. She put her fingers to it and was met with a shock of pain. Whatever it was, it was still tender to the touch. It had to have been something Vegeta had done, but Bulma numbed herself so much that she had no memory of it.

"So I was right," Bulma heard Nappa say from the doorway. She squealed slightly and grabbed the towel closer to body to hide herself. "Relax, girl. I'm just here to talk to you. I was going to ask you why the prince was on a suicide mission, but now I understand." Bulma looked seriously confused and Nappa realized that she had no idea what the mark on her neck meant. He sighed in frustration. "Get dressed, princess. You need to come with me."

"P-Princess?" Bulma asked nervously. "I-I'm not a princess."

"Just get dressed and I will explain," Nappa replied.

Bulma obeyed and took out a blue dress from Vegeta's closet and then sat down in a chair, hugging her knees to herself as she sheepishly looked up at Nappa.

The guard shook his head. Something had obviously happened here that had nothing to do with the prince wanting a mate. "Tell me what happened, Bulma," he ordered gently.

"There's nothing to say," she said looking away from the man.

"You and Vegeta slept together," he stated as fact. When Bulma tensed, he continued. "It wasn't a choice either of you made, was it? It was his father." Bulma nodded as the tears formed in the corners of her eyes again. "The prince mated with you." Bulma shot up in alarm and stared at him with wide eyes. "He probably did it to keep you safe from other Saiyans. That mark on your neck means that you are his and no one would dare mess with a Saiyan's mate. However, if you or he rejects each other, it could potentially kill him. You wouldn't feel the pain as you are not a Saiyan."

"What?" Bulma asked. She didn't know anything about Saiyans or mating with them and, from what Nappa was saying, Vegeta was hurting worse than she was. "I didn't know…"

"I know, and don't worry, he won't die physically, but emotionally…he's been gone there for a while…"

Bulma could see that Nappa was very concerned for Vegeta. Hell, now she felt bad for the prince even though her trust in him had faltered. "What do you mean?"

Nappa looked away from her. Every Saiyan had a policy about not showing weakness to others. "The prince is a good kid," Nappa told her. "He's never done anything to cause harm to anyone except for when his father forces him on purging missions. He has never taken a woman against their will or at all until you, that is. He blames himself for a lot of his father's actions…because he's not strong enough. None of us are. The king has this device that traps our energy inside our bodies. It's painful, which is why everyone is so obedient to him. Vegeta has been training to overcome that little trinket's power. He causes himself harm, not because it could make him stronger, but to punish himself for failing the people of the planet and other planets. Now he has taken you as a mate after doing something horrible to you and he hates himself more. He's in the gravity machine right now, probably about to cause more harm to himself."

"But I haven't tested it yet!" Bulma shouted, rushing out of the room to the lab.

* * *

><p>She got there just in time, as the machine's ventilation system was not working properly. Had it been a second later, the gravity chamber might have exploded. Bulma hit the emergency override switch and entered the gravity chamber.<p>

Vegeta was on the ground, completely broken from having the gravity up so high. He had turned the level to its max, just to see how it felt. He was instantly dragged down to the ground, the gravity crushing him. If he had put his full strength into it, he could have turned the machine off, but he stopped caring once he hit the ground. Now, out of nowhere, he felt as light as feather.

His vision was clouded, but he knew someone was there next to him, holding a senzu bean to his lips. Vegeta managed to take the bean with his tongue. He felt his energy return to him, but he refused to open his eyes.

"Vegeta, please don't do this," Bulma whispered.

Vegeta's eyes snapped open and he forced himself to sit up. He looked at her as if she were an illusion and not real, and moved his hand to touch her hair and face. She felt real, but he had to be dreaming. There was no way she'd be anywhere near him, not after what he had done to her.

"You're not here," he whispered.

"W-what?" Bulma asked confused. "Vegeta, I'm sitting right in front of you. Of course I'm here."

"No," he said weakly shaking his head. "No, you aren't real. I pushed you away. You hate me."

Bulma's heart clenched. Vegeta was babbling stuff that didn't make sense, almost as if he was losing his mind.

"I don't hate you, Vegeta," Bulma said, tears falling from her eyes. "I don't think I ever could. I was just…just…"

"I hurt you," he said leaning against her forehead. "I went back on my word. I betrayed you."

"And I'll get past it," Bulma replied honestly. "We both will. I know what you made me."

Vegeta's eyes shifted down to the floor, but he kept his forehead against hers. He was breathing heavily, as if he was struggling to get air.

"Vegeta, tell me what's wrong," Bulma demanded, stroking his hair.

Vegeta closed his eyes and his breathing started to return to normal. He relaxed against her, his mate. Relief is all he felt when she said she knew what they were to each other now. He had planned on keeping it a secret from her even though he knew it would slowly drive him insane, if he hadn't been there already.

"Let's go, Vegeta," Bulma ordered quietly.

Vegeta shook his head against hers. "No, I…I need to train," he argued, though his voice was hoarse.

"You always train," Bulma pointed out. "Plus, the gravity chambers ventilation system wasn't working properly. It could have killed you."

"That's the least I deserve for everything I've done," Vegeta whispered.

"No, Vegeta, you don't deserve any punishments," she told him. "You have already been punished enough. Today you are going to get your ass back in your room and eat and sleep. Only if you feel better in the morning can you train, deal?"

Vegeta forced himself to nod and let Bulma lead him out of the chamber. He still looked like his eyes were glazed over. Bulma would be surprised if he remembered anything that just happened the next day.

* * *

><p>Nappa stood up when he saw Bulma helping the prince to his room. He quickly covered his smile. Despite the rift the king had caused between them, he could tell she would take care of the prince. Vegeta did not need her for pleasure or even for show. He needed her for comfort, as she needed him. "Is there anything I can get for either of you?" Nappa asked Bulma seeing as Vegeta was still dazed.<p>

"Something to eat for both of us," Bulma replied. "And that tea…what was it called?"

"Kamormiru tea?" Bulma nodded. "You got it, princess."

"My father doesn't know," Vegeta muttered under his breath. "Do not say anything."

Nappa and Bulma shrugged to one another before Nappa went to go to the kitchen.

Bulma turned to Vegeta and put her hand on his shoulder. "What doesn't he know, Vegeta?"

"That you're my mate," Vegeta said in a whisper. "He would not react well. I don't want him to hurt you or take you away."

"Then he won't find out," she responded quietly. "It will be another of our many secrets."

Vegeta nodded and lied down on his bed, curling up within himself. Bulma frowned. This was the first time she had seen him so vulnerable and it was so off-putting. She was still slightly nervous around him, but they were mates now. He wouldn't hurt her again, right?

Bulma swallowed back her fears and forced her rational mind to take over. She lied down next to Vegeta on the bed and kissed the Saiyan on the cheek. "It will be okay, Vegeta," she told him. "We'll get through all of this together."

"Together…" Vegeta repeated before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p>When Vegeta woke up, it was dark. He had no idea how he got back into his room or bed. Part of him thought he remembered being with Bulma, but it couldn't be. He still wasn't ready to face her. Memories of the gravity chamber and after came back to him. <em>Bulma! <em>he thought in alarm.

He panicked and started looking around, only to find her curled up against him. Vegeta stared at the young girl in shock, not understand why she would be this close to him. He didn't realize he was staring until he saw her eyes staring back at him.

"You're awake," she whispered, before pushing herself off him. "I had food and tea brought in, although I'm sure the tea is cold by now. How are you feeling?"

Bulma pressed her hand against his forehead and Vegeta's face heated up as he blushed. She didn't seem to notice. "You feel a little warm. I'll be right back."

Vegeta watched Bulma walk into the washroom and wet a small cloth. She also filled a bowl that was brought into the room with water and then returned to him on the bed. She put the wet cloth against his forehead and then wet another cloth in the bowl. She ran it all over his hot skin, and he had to admit that it felt nice.

"Bulma…" Bulma looked up at him, waiting for him to continue. He couldn't find his voice with her innocent, blue eyes on him. "I…"

She put her finger to his lips. "I'll forgive you, but only if you promise not to force me again."

Vegeta nodded as she continued to move the cold cloth over his skin. When she was done, she handed him something to eat. He didn't really want to eat, but he was starting to feel a little better about everything with Bulma sitting next to him. She gave him a hopeful smile and handed him more food, which he forced himself to eat. Even though he did not fully satisfy his hungry, he told her he did before lying back down on the bed. When Bulma turned over so her back was facing him, Vegeta put his hand on her shoulder. When Bulma tensed, he pulled away. He mentally cursed himself for trying to get close to her, but he just wanted to remind himself that he wasn't dreaming. He was surprised when he felt Bulma pull his arm over her body, both their hands resting on her stomach.

"Goodnight, Vegeta," Bulma whispered.

Vegeta didn't respond. Instead he just let out a breath of relief and held her. All that was going through his mind the entire day was how much he hurt her and how much of a failure he was, but now he felt some of his worth returning. If Bulma could forgive and accept him, then maybe he wasn't as far gone as he thought. Only time would tell, but until then, he would do everything he could to make it up to Bulma and regain whatever trust he had.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for the OOCness, but I think it's obvious Vegeta's not the same as he was in the show under Frieza's command. Plus, it's what I came up with, lol XD


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the characters.

Just so everyone knows, I'm going to use Japanese as the Saiyan language, only because I don't want to make stuff up.

Winrycherry101: I'm really glad you like it. Here's another quick update.

Mistress-Zutara: XD Yes, I am spoiling everyone. And here's another update. I'm in the zone for this story right now it seems :D

Mathqueen2: Yes, and they went through different experiences than in the show. That's my excuse and I'm sticking to it XD

SaiyanQueen22: Thanks, I'm glad you like it. :D

Iluvveggie: Thank you, and don't worry; I'll explain that later, but I can say that she will feel pain in the future. She just can't yet.

KimiruMai: I love your argument XD Yes, he was in character as fanfiction Vegeta XD Akira did hate Vegeta, making him go through so much and giving him such a difficult life.

* * *

><p>Vegeta woke up, again calm and at ease; yet he still felt tired and weak. He knew that he was in no condition to train. Shaking his head, he hid his head in his pillow thinking about how stupid he was for trying to off himself the day before. Vegeta knew full well what he was doing when he took Bulma as a mate. It was for her safety, but not his. He knew that once he felt her fear, hatred, and rejection of him, that the pain would be too great and he'd try something like that. It was just how Saiyans were, but only Saiyans who truly cared about their mates.<p>

Speaking of, he took his head of the pillow and stared at Bulma. She forgave him. He never felt more relieved about anything in his life. She knew they were mates and she wasn't angry at him for it. Nappa must have explained it to her, since no one else had. Part of him was angry that she found out, because it ruined his plans of keeping her in the dark; but he was thankful, because Bulma came to help him, even though he didn't deserve it.

Again, Vegeta didn't notice blue eyes staring back at him. Bulma looked up at him, worry etched on her features. She took her hand and gently caressed his cheek. Their eyes met. It made Bulma a little nervous, but she knew she needed to start working on getting over her fears.

Vegeta wasn't thinking at the moment, and pulled Bulma in for a short kiss. He felt her tense again, but this time he stayed holding her until she relaxed. "Good morning," he whispered to his mate.

"Good morning," Bulma said, trying to focus on the fact that his kiss felt good instead of her own worries. "Please don't tell me you're going to train today." Vegeta shook his head and Bulma sighed a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness. You need to relax today and I need to go fix that machine so you don't get hurt."

Bulma was about to leave the bed, but Vegeta's hand stopped her. She looked down at him and his expression betrayed that of a small child afraid to lose something. "Don't leave, please." Bulma's heart nearly broke at the anxiety in his voice. Vegeta was strong, arrogant, rough around the edges, but never did he ever act like he had acted today and the day before. "Please."

"Vegeta, I have a job to do, remember?" Bulma pointed out. "I need to help you."

"You can help me by staying with me, right now," Vegeta replied, starting to feel the pain of rejection again.

"I can't…I…" Bulma felt it, not the pain, but she knew Vegeta was in pain. _How come I didn't feel this yesterday when he was dying? _"I will."

Vegeta perked up a bit at that, as Bulma got back into the bed. He quickly put her arms around her, pulling her into him and nuzzling against her. She felt his tail wrapping around her as well. For a moment, she thought she'd be terrified, but she wasn't. She actually liked the closeness. This is the kind of thing she always pictured going through with a boyfriend, minus the aliens, tyrants, near death, rape, and permanent bonding.

"My yuubutsu*," Vegeta muttered against her forehead. "Anata wa, watashi ni tarinai subete o oginatte kureru.**"

"What?" Bulma asked, trying to figure out what he was saying. Instead of getting an answer, she was met with Vegeta falling back to sleep. She just stared at him, perplexed. Then she heard someone come into the room and looked up to see Queen Kalina.

"I never thought it possible," she stated.

"Never thought what was possible?"

"My son is in love," she whispered happily. "Though, I wouldn't be surprised if he never said it."

"Do you know what he did say?"

The queen nodded. "Loosely translated, he said 'My beautiful woman above others, you complete me.' But it's much deeper than that. The connection, I mean. Words cannot truly describe the bond between two mates."

"What about you and the king?" Bulma asked, regretting it when the queen frowned. "I'm sorry."

Queen Kalina flashed her a sad smile. "It's alright, my child. It isn't killing either of us because we never truly bonded. It was an arranged mating. He never truly cared about me and in all honesty, I was only doing my duty as a queen and mother. My children keep me going every day. But you two…you've bonded. Nappa told me about what happened. I wish I had enough strength to rip my husband's head from his shoulders for hurting either of you like that." The queen patted Vegeta's head, and he turned over and curled up into Bulma. "He's a good boy, you know. He tries his hardest not to make others suffer. He learned from his grandfather. He would have never willingly…"

Bulma knew what she was trying to say and she knew that it was true. Vegeta didn't want to rape her, but it didn't change the fact that her only two times were both rapes. "I just can't go through it again."

The queen nodded in understanding. She wasn't going to tell Bulma this, nor her children, but both Vegeta and Tarble had been born from that situation. She loved her kids to death and wouldn't trade them for the world, but she hated her husband for touching her. She did not want Bulma to feel that way towards her son.

"Please, don't hate him," Queen Kalina pleaded. Bulma frowned at the fact that everyone kept saying that, but she continued to listen. "It obvious that he's fragile, more fragile than any of us knew. Yes, Saiyans can become suicidal when rejected by their mate, but it usually takes weeks before they start showing those tendencies. For Vegeta it took hours, which means…"

"Which means what?" Bulma inquired. She really wanted to know.

The queen looked away from her. It was hard for her to admit this to anyone, because she wanted better for her son, but Bulma needed to know.

"It means his father finally pushed him too far, and my son feels like he has no reason to live. He's given up hope on his own life."

Bulma couldn't believe it. Vegeta was so strong, and yet he wanted to give up on everything. She was the only thing keeping him from the feeling of hopelessness. "I don't know what to say…"

"You don't have to say anything," the queen replied, "just please don't reject him. He needs you. I think he always has."

Bulma nodded and the queen took her leave. She looked at Vegeta's calm face, pondering what he was feeling. Bulma knew she was depressed from losing her family and home, but she never considered what Vegeta was going through. It must have been frustrating for him, not being able to fight his father. Maybe his pain came from never knowing if his mother and brother would be alive when he returned home. And now, his first time, being forced upon him in a way that made him nearly lose his mind. _This poor guy, _Bulma thought sadly.

Then she noticed Vegeta's face contort in pain. "Don't leave," he whispered. "I can't lose you."

"You won't," Bulma whispered, kissing his cheek. "I promise."

His tailed tightened around her waist and his face calmed again. Bulma looked over him again. He didn't seem to frightening to her anymore. She knew she had a lot to work through, but she could honestly say she was willing to work on it with him. "You complete me too," she whispered in his ear.

* * *

><p>Vegeta woke up an hour later and looked down to find Bulma snuggled up against his chest. Unbeknownst to him, Bulma felt him move and gently rubbed the tail he wrapped around her waist. She looked up when she heard him growl, but saw that his face was incredibly relaxed as his chest vibrated. She stopped for a minute, and he looked down at her with slightly opened eyes.<p>

"Why are you growling?" Bulma asked.

Vegeta tried to cover his blushing face by looking away. "I wasn't."

Bulma's eyes widened when she realized that it wasn't a growl, but a purr. "Oh my God, that's adorable!" She said with a wide smile. Bulma momentarily forgot all their problems and moved to pet his tail again. Vegeta tried to fight purring again and yanked his tail off of her. He then smirked dangerously, but playfully at Bulma.

"W-What are you thinking?" she questioned nervously.

Vegeta's face became even more playful as he took his hand and stroked the center of her back. Bulma shivered at the sensation, and fell against him. "I wanted to return the favor," he told her. To Bulma's surprise, he already had knowledge of all her weak spots. Bulma flashed him a half-smile. "Would you like to go somewhere?"

Bulma tilted her head, confused by his question. "What do you mean? I'm still under the pretense of concubine. I have to stay here."

Vegeta shook his head. "Only my father can't know about you. Anyone else in the kingdom can know. No one would turn against us like that."

Bulma felt a little insulted, but knew there had to be a reason. Vegeta felt her emotions and reassured her. "My father has already ordered that I not mate with you. I told him I hadn't to make sure he leaves you alone. I hate that man…"

"I am right there with you," Bulma said in derision. Then she softened. "I'd love to go somewhere with you, but where?"

Vegeta smirked. "You'll see."

* * *

><p>He took her around the kingdom, secretly introducing her to his people. Bulma was shocked to see how everyone acted around him. It was much different from what she had seen in the king's throne room with the soldiers and guards. Many children would also go up to him, asking him to play with them. He respectfully declined, patting the heads of the small children. He flashed Bulma a half-smile, making her heart flutter. <em>He's so good with children, and with all the people.<em>

"Prince Vegeta," one of the men said. Bulma did a double-take when she saw that the man looked like Kakarot. "I have not been working for the last week. How do your mother and brother fair?"

The prince's expression grew serious. "They are both fine, Bardock; however, I fear my father is getting more violent and I worry for their safety."

"I'll be back in the palace soon enough, my prince. My mate has just been ill."

Vegeta nodded in understanding. "Kakarot informed me. I hope she is well."

"Thank you, my prince. It means a lot."

Vegeta nodded and walked back over to Bulma who looked perplexed. "Kakarot's father. He is a doctor for the palace, but he hasn't been there this week. Kakarot's mother is sick."

"Is it serious?" Bulma asked. Vegeta face darkened.

"Come, we must return before father suspects something."

Bulma didn't argue with him. She knew better than to argue. She had just been grateful that he brought her to meet his people, her people now, she figured.

* * *

><p>When they arrived at the palace, Vegeta flew up to his balcony and set her down. Queen Kalina was in the room, waiting for them nervously.<p>

"Mother, what's wrong?" Vegeta asked.

"Vegeta, he found out," the queen replied guiltily.

"Found out what?" Vegeta asked, hoping that she wasn't talking about the fact that Bulma was his mate.

Before Queen Kalina could answer, the king slammed the door open and glared at his son and his "concubine."

"When were you going to tell me she's a scientific genius?"

Both Bulma and Vegeta paled. _How did he know? _both asked themselves.

"What are you talking about?" Vegeta growled.

The king threw down a small folder of blueprints, thankfully only minute devices that had more to deal with the planet's defense rather than the gravity machine.

"How was I to know she was?" Vegeta lied. "She doesn't say anything."

The king threw the folder down in front of Vegeta's feet and Vegeta picked it up, not taking his eyes off his father. He opened the folder and was impressed by the different shield systems Bulma was working on. He looked over to her with genuine shock. He hadn't expected her to want to help the planet, at least not before today. He figured she was just trying to help him stop his father and that was it.

"Very impressive," Vegeta stated. He turned back to his father. "But that still doesn't change her position. I alone will decide what to do with her inventions and talents."

The king glared at Vegeta and reached for his little device. Both Vegeta and the queen's eyes widened. They knew they'd be able to handle it, but they didn't know what it would do to Bulma.

"Please, my king, let's not be rash," Queen Kalina said to her mate. "I'm sure Vegeta just doesn't want to lose his…possession. I'm sure he will make the right decision based on what is best for the planet and our people."

The king pulled his hand away from his cloak and looked down at his mate with a smirk. "I believe you're right, but…" He looked over to Vegeta and Bulma with a menacing fire in his eyes. "If you make the wrong decision, the woman will be punished."

Vegeta growled as his father left the room with his unwilling mother. She glanced back at her son and his mate with sadness and fear in her eyes. When the door shut, Bulma freaked out.

"What was that about?" she asked in alarm.

Vegeta sighed and shook his head. "I have no idea how he got that, but he did. We need to be careful. If he is around you too much, he will be able to tell that I mated with you. Saiyan males sense these things, which is why I did it. I…didn't want anyone else to harm you."

"Vegeta…"

"I also didn't want my father coming after you like this. He wants you to follow through with these inventions I'm sure. You would be working under his command, but I told him I would make the decisions, so he shouldn't come near you. But we all know he doesn't care about what he should or shouldn't do."

Bulma frowned and then thought about the queen's reaction to leaving with her mate. "Vegeta, why did your mom seem so scared in leaving?"

Vegeta tensed, which he seemed to do often. The next minute Bulma knew, he punched part of the wall and broke it. She jumped back, nervous of his random burst of anger. Vegeta turned to her with an apologetic expression and pulled her to him. "Because he's a bastard, planning to do to her what I promised never to do to you again."

Bulma couldn't hide her shock. She knew that the queen had a bad relationship with her husband, but she never expected this. Saiyans had such good hearing too. Did that mean Vegeta and Tarble had to be exposed to that? She really hoped not, especially Tarble since he was only ten. "It's wrong," she said, forcing herself not to cry. Vegeta only nodded in response, holding onto his mate tightly, trying to ignore the sound of his mother crying from the other side of the palace.

* * *

><p>AN: So, yeah, I think I gave them even crappier lives in this story…

*Yuubutsu: beautiful woman, something superior

**Anata wa, watashi ni tarinai subete o oginatte kureru – The internet says this whole long statement is "You complete me." I'll know for sure when I actually take Japanese next semester.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the characters.

Thanks so much for all of the reviews, everyone. I got so many for this one chapter :D

Smalsa: Lol, well the machine isn't inside of him. But you kind of have the right idea :3

Mistress-Zutara: Soon :D Thanks so much for reviewing.

Mathqueen2: No, Frieza is not aware of the Saiyan Empire and they are not aware of him yet either. That information is going to come from Bulma, much later…

Gdoodle: Glad you like it. Thanks for reviewing.

v-mangrl: I'm glad you liked the chapter and thought it was sweet.

KimiruMai: Lol, I don't speak multiple languages…I know words in multiple languages…that's about it. Glad you liked the chapter, though :D

WhatWhat123: Hahahahaha XD I mean, aw, don't hate. Just kidding.

Iluvveggie: Yup and thanks you so much for reviewing. All the reviews have kept me motivated.

TeamVegetaGirl123: I know, isn't he XD I still have to see that movie, but I love Tarble (not as much as Veggie, though XD)

Red4Angel: It's not in his cape and what it does is traps someone's energy inside of them, but the energy is always trying to force its way out, causing pain to the victim. That's the idea at least.

Middlekertz: Aw, I would apologize, but it makes me happy that you're enjoying my stories. If you couldn't tell, I love writing AU's XD

Eirdaru: Lol, no I don't mind. I write AU's which is why the characters are usually not in character. I noticed that the only two stories you favorite of mine did have the mention of rape or action, but out of all my DBZ stories, there's only three that mention it (I've just read a lot of stories with the mention so it rubbed off XD). The OOCness is mostly because of different situations, but if you want a story where Vegeta is more in-character, though still OOC slightly, I recommend Utter Confusion which takes place during the three years and has more of a natural timeline; oh, and my one-shot song-fic What I've Done. If I think of any others you might like, I'll let you know. I mostly cater to the OOC Veggie lovers, only because I see him in a different light. I'll try to keep what you said in mind as I continue (I myself thought the progression was too fast, so I'm going to compensate for that a bit in this chapter).

* * *

><p>Time passed as Bulma continued to perfect the gravity chamber. She was still concerned about the possibility of the chamber overheating. For two weeks, she still couldn't isolate the problem. That angered her greatly, more so because she had an angry prince to deal with. He was starting to get more agitated with her by the day and neither wanted to deal with this animosity. They were supposed to be working cooperatively; however, Bulma learned that Saiyans don't cooperate well.<p>

"So, genius, how come you can't figure out a simple problem?" Vegeta taunted angrily.

Bulma glared at him. "Do you want to try and fix it; because if you did it would probably blow up in your face. My idea was experimental. I had never attempted anything like it before, so I had no idea what problems would arise."

"Um, sissy?" Tarble called out from behind the chamber. His tailed was wrapped around his leg as if he had done something wrong.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Bulma asked. She and Tarble had been able to build a strong relationship. He was just an innocent little boy. When he had found out that she was his brother's mate, he took to her even more. The only problem was the king couldn't find out and everyone was worried about the ten year old keeping quiet about it.

"I think I broke something…"

Vegeta muttered something in his native language that made Tarble tear up. Bulma rolled her eyes, not wanting to know what the little exchange was all about. Instead, she went to go look at what Tarble was talking about. She was stunned. The kid had figured out what the problem was.

"What is this thing?" Bulma said holding up a rounded sphere. The metal was warm, nearly hot. Whatever it was could have been causing the problem.

Vegeta's eyes widened. "The power core?" he said questioningly. "What's that still doing in there?"

Bulma shot him another glare. "I didn't have a blueprint of the ship, Vegeta, so I didn't know it was in here. The chamber has been running on both this core and the energy created from the spin. No wonder why it kept overheating. I'll have to make an adjustment on the weight now that it's been removed, but it should be running in an hour or so." Bulma smiled over to Tarble. "Whatever you did fixed the machine, kid." Tarble smiled and then ran out of the lab with his tail rapidly wagging behind him.

Bulma looked over to Vegeta who was smirking, obviously pleased that he would be able to use the gravity chamber during his training session tonight. The best part was that it was his night to train alone meaning no one would be there to hold him back and he could start pushing himself right away.

"Funny how a little boy could figure it out by accident and I couldn't," Bulma said laughing at herself.

"Not that much of a genius," Vegeta joked again. "Though, I must ask where you came up with this idea in the first place."

"Well," Bulma started sadly, "it was actually an idea my father began developing a few years ago. He never implemented it because human bodies are so much more fragile than a Saiyans. He made a smaller model and tested it on an animal. I was so mad at him for hurting the animal that he never tried to test it again. Without data to present, nothing like that would have ever been able to be approved for sale. Anyway, I figured you guys might be able to handle it with how much abuse you go through and living on a planet with ten times Earth's gravity. Just don't turn it too high right away. Work yourself up gradually. I don't want to have to roll you back to your room again."

Vegeta wanted to say it was their room, but he couldn't say that either. Bulma still didn't feel at home or comfortable there. He even went so far as to get a separate bed for himself as he had originally planned, but the memories of that night still replayed themselves every time they looked around the room. The both hated the reminders.

It would draw attention to his father if they switched rooms, so Vegeta sucked up his guilt and Bulma pretended not to fear him. They just knew what the other was feeling, though, and as long as they felt that way, that room would never be theirs.

"You don't have to worry about me," Vegeta snapped arrogantly. Even though that wasn't true, he was still going to keep saying that.

"Yeah right," Bulma muttered. "So that wasn't blood all over the washroom this morning. What did you do? Get yourself mauled by a kuma*?"

Vegeta scoffed. "Like I'd ever get mauled by anything."

Bulma rolled her eyes. _Except yourself, you idiot._

"I'll leave you to fixing that blasted machine. It better be ready within the hour."

"Whatever," Bulma muttered as the prince left her to get back to work.

* * *

><p>It's interesting how much could change in two weeks. Queen Kalina was highly concerned about the attitudes her son and Bulma had towards one another. Bonded mates were supposed to be close, not pushing each other away; however, they did not fit that stereotype and yet they were both still functioning. Maybe the two just needed to be in each other's presence to feel their connection, which was also strange.<p>

They had gotten so close so quickly that the queen had finally felt relief from constantly worrying for her son, but as the weeks passed by, the tension and animosity the two felt towards their situation shone through and lingered. She knew that Vegeta would never get over his guilt, which had been his father's plan all along. He had admitted it to her one night when he was drunk. The reason he made that deal with their son was to control the future of the planet. He knew the boy would be traumatized and probably never mate with another or bear any children. That would hinder him when he took the throne, if that would ever happen.

He was wrong, though. Their son did take a mate. The only problem was neither of them could handle that and now constantly found ways to get on each other's nerves. The love/hate relationship was strange, but it was still a relationship. Kalina could only hope that the two grew enough to eliminate that hate.

"Your majesty," her personal guard greeted after entering the room.

"Yes, Rhuba**?"

"The king requests your presence in the throne room."

The queen sighed before reluctantly standing. _This can't be good._

* * *

><p>Vegeta was angry. He was planning on getting a head start on training, but instead he was being summoned by his father. <em>As if I don't deal with him too much as it is, <em>he thought bitterly. He had this overwhelming sense of dread and knew that whatever his father had to say was not going to be good.

When he entered the throne room, he saw his mother and Tarble standing before his father. "Vegeta, my boy, so good of you to join us. I have news."

"What?" Vegeta asked roughly.

"Tarble, step forward."

Tarble did as he was told, but his tail gave away the emotion he was feeling, fear. "Yes, father?" he said weakly.

"In one month, you will be turning eleven," he stated the known fact. Vegeta paled at what his father was implying. "This means you will no longer be considered a child under the law and will be going on your first purging mission with the soldiers."

"W-what?" Tarble asked, unsure of what he heard.

Vegeta shook his head. His first mission had been when he turned eleven and he had hated every minute of it. It was at the beginning of his father's rule where the soldiers were still somewhat fond of him before he showed his monstrous side. They thought they were doing the greatest thing in the world and had enjoyed the bloodshed and freedom that came from the purging mission. Vegeta had been somewhat hardened before the mission, trying not to focus on the death of his grandfather and learning to conceal his emotions. Tarble was not hardened. If he was sent with a crew he didn't know, he'd never survive. He would never survive the trauma.

"That will be all. You're dismissed."

The queen could not speak. She knew her husband was cruel, but to send Tarble away on a mission when he proved to not be much of a fighter at all was like sending him to his death. But what could she say? If she tried to fight him, her children would suffer more, and she would not allow that to happen. "Tarble, let's go," she said calmly.

Vegeta knew he should have followed them, but instead he stayed. "What is it, boy?" the king asked while glaring at his eldest son.

"I would like to request to be placed on the roster of the men going with him," Vegeta told him. "He may need some on the job training that only I could give him."

The king pondered his son's argument and then smirked. "Why should I allow this? What is in it for me?"

Vegeta had to think of something good to get his father let him go with Tarble. Just wanting to keep the kid alive would have never been enough to convince him. He would never throw Bulma under the bus either. He had learned that lesson the hard way. The only thing he could think to offer was himself.

"I'll do three solo missions upon return to whatever planets you want."

His father's eyes flashed with amusement and greed. "You've got yourself a deal son, but aren't you worried what might happen to your little friend in that time?"

Vegeta growled. "You will not touch her," he said menacingly.

The king chuckled. "Oh course not, but I will be using her for other services. If her inventions are ever lacking, you're not worried that I won't accidentally lose my temper?"

"If you leave her unharmed, I will bring back whatever resources you need from two rebelling planets."

Vegeta knew his father was frustrated with the growing rebellion in their quadrant and not being able to import certain resources.

"Only, this mission alone with your brother's will take two years."

"Tarble's will only be a month or two," Vegeta reminded him, knowing how the process of training to purge works. "I will return with him and train for an extra month for this mission. If I don't stop I can get everything completed in eight months." _I hope…_

The king nodded, though he didn't know how his son would be able to get enough strength to purge on his own yet be done so quickly. "I will hold you to that. If not, you know the penalty if you fail."

Vegeta nodded solemnly before taking his leave. Who knows? Maybe in his travels, he would find the secret to beating the tōgoku.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry to all my cute and fluffy moment lovers for this chapter. I'm sure you can imagine that emotions were high in the last chapter. Now that they've had time to process everything, they're back to being uneasy around each other. However, more trouble is on the way, and they're going to need each other more than ever. Too bad Vegeta's going to be MIA back on his home planet for a while.

*Kuma: bear in Japanese (thank you dictionary)

**Rhuba: I was thinking rhubarb…I don't know why…


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the characters

Iluvveggie: Do you think his father would let his new scientist go with his son across the universe for so long? He would know something is up.

TeamVegetaGirl123: Idk what movie, but it's only in Japanese and it's where Tarble makes his appearance and comes to Earth. I have yet to watch it.

KKsaiyancat: Bravo is a good word. They say it for performances and stuff XD Thanks for reviewing

* * *

><p>Vegeta had joined Tarble on his first purging mission. Thankfully, the planet was full of weak inhabitants and with Vegeta being there, the mission was completed in a couple of weeks. Tarble managed to kill a few weak inhabitants, but it was always in self-defense. The other soldiers pitied the young Saiyan prince. They knew that the boy never had the proper training like Vegeta had had before his first mission. They made it known to Vegeta that if Tarble was ever sent on a purging mission, they would not force him to harm anyone and would keep it quiet from the king. The other soldiers respected Vegeta more than their king, and they would rather be on his good side since he was their only hope of freedom.<p>

He now found himself alone on a spaceship to fulfill the rest of his promise. It was painful for him, as he had not even told Bulma he was leaving. She didn't know about the mission with Tarble and he knew that being gone for so long would make her hate him more. He kept shaking off that thought though because it would kill him if he harped on it. He could only hope that Bulma would understand when he returned.

* * *

><p>It had been two weeks since Vegeta had disappeared from the palace. Bulma actually felt good about it, not because he was gone and didn't tell her he was going, but because it gave her time to herself to think and adjust. She hadn't had that time before and she thought that maybe that was what was keeping her on edge.<p>

For the most part, she never saw the king. Nappa was her go between since he was under the impression that she still couldn't talk. He was the one who presented her defense devices to the king. It was better that way. Vegeta's warning still fresh in her mind, Bulma knew never to spend too much time around his father. He was still oblivious to the fact that they were mates.

When Tarble returned from his purging mission, he sought Bulma out a lot. The young boy was terrified with the things he had seen. It was thanks to him that Bulma knew why Vegeta had left and where he was now.

"I heard him telling one of the other soldiers the deal he made with father," Tarble explained. "He said he'd be away for seven months since, thanks to him, the purge went by so quickly."

Bulma shivered at the thought of her mate killing so many defenseless people, but she pushed that to the back of her mind. It was not Vegeta's choice, plus he was doing it to keep his brother safe. Now this other mission he was on, Tarble told her that it was to protect the both of them. Something swelled inside of Bulma when he told her. It was a mixture of pride in her mate's bravery and dedication, and then some unidentified emotion that made her feel alive. "So seven months, huh?" Bulma clarified. Tarble frowned and his tail drooped. He nodded to Bulma who was working on some blueprints. "Well, we'll just have to hold down the fort here without him for now. You want to help me with some of these shield prototypes?"

Tarble's face lit up. "Can I?" he asked to make sure she was serious.

Bulma laughed lightheartedly. "Of course. We need to distract ourselves while we wait for Vegeta."

"Okay," Tarble said happily running over to Bulma. She smiled and picked the eleven year old up to sit on her desk.

"Man, you're getting heavy," Bulma told him. "Must have been all that muscle you developed training with your brother."

Tarble flashed her an appreciative smile. Other than his mother and brother, no one ever tried to dissuade his thinking from his father's words. It wasn't something his father kept hidden from others; he thought Tarble was weak and a disgrace. Bulma was shocked when the young Saiyan jumped on top of her and hugged her. "Thanks, Bulma," he whispered.

Queen Kalina happened to walk in and took in the scene with a smile on her face. Bulma didn't notice she was even there. "What brought this on?" Bulma asked the little boy.

"My dad says I'm weak," Tarble said sadly.

"Your dad says a lot of things," Bulma replied softly. "It doesn't mean any of them are true, okay?"

Tarble smiled and nodded. "So, blueprints?"

"Yes, let's get started," Bulma said excitedly. She ruffled the little boy's hair before they got started. Queen Kalina left the room with an even bigger grin then she had before. She really liked having Bulma around. She brought out the best in her two boys.

* * *

><p>Vegeta landed on the planet, Kryoo.* It was nearly uninhabited, a slave planet to their empire. Vegeta wanted to save this stop for last because he really didn't want to be surrounded by the "resource" his father wanted him to pick up. However, it was the closest planet to where he was and far away from all the other planets his father wanted him to…visit. The sooner he could get this mission done, the sooner he could be back in the palace with Bulma. He could handle the uncomfortable situation if he kept that image in mind.<p>

Vegeta walked into the main building and looked down to the tiny leader of the planet. "My father requests more women for the harem," Vegeta growled with disgust, refusing to make eye contact. He knew this was going to be a long trip.

* * *

><p>Two months had passed and Bulma was taken some much needed time to herself. She still couldn't leave the palace like when Vegeta was there, but instead she took the time to rest and pamper herself. It was another way of distracting herself until Vegeta returned home. The truth was she missed the Saiyan prince.<p>

The time apart had done wonders for her. There wasn't that tense aura surrounding her anymore as when they slept in the same room and now that she had brought herself to relax, all of her bad memories of this room were just that, memories that she felt she could bury now.

The only ones she was worried about now were Vegeta, Tarble, and Queen Kalina. They were the ones who had to suffer the king's wrath firsthand. _There has to be something I can do to help them, _Bulma thought to herself. Never being one to yield, she hated the position she was placed in and she knew it had everything to do with this stupid device everyone called the tōgoku. The problem was that she didn't know how the device worked and without detailed knowledge of its mechanics, she wouldn't be able to invent anything to stop it. _Unless…_

"Princess," Nappa whispered into the room. That seemed to be the only volume Saiyans couldn't hear. Even Vegeta was always quiet with her.

Bulma nodded to him and he brought her lunch in. She placed the book she was reading down on a nightstand and sat up.

"The prince is making good time," Nappa told her knowing that she was probably worried about his safety.

"Is he alright?" Bulma asked proving Nappa right.

"He is, but very unhappy," Nappa told her. "The first planet he stopped on was Kryoo. That's where the king's concubines are imported from." Bulma tensed thinking about that. "He's also been to Planet Arlia** and successfully purged it, as well as stopping a rebellion on Planet Hera.** Usually this type of mission takes longer than what the prince has been doing. I guess her really wants to come back to you."

Bulma smiled. "Or the gravity machine," she joked.

Nappa chuckled. "That too," he teased half-heartedly. "How are you handling the separation?"

"Fine," Bulma replied. "I just miss him. I'm keeping busy though so that I can distract myself from the fact that he's not here."

"Well, if you need a distraction…" Nappa started.

"What were you thinking?" Bulma asked.

"Bardock, Kakarot's father, is the doctor in the palace. Have you met him?" Bulma nodded. "Well, we have been talking. The people really want to see you again. I can go talk to the king and tell them that in order for your shields to work, you need to study Planet Vegeta's atmosphere for the day. That way you can have another day outside."

"I would like that," Bulma said with a smile. She was thinking about the time Vegeta took her out to meet the people and how calm he was around the other Saiyans. It was so different from how tense he was in his own home.

"_It's not a home," _she remembered him telling her one night. _"It's a prison."_

"I'll go run it by the king now while you eat," Nappa suggested.

"Sounds good," Bulma responded as she began nibbling on her lunch.

* * *

><p>"For the last time, LEAVE ME ALONE!" Vegeta shouted at one of the women who had been trying to come on to him the entire trip. He knew he couldn't tell them he had a mate. They had no loyalty to him and would tell his father in a heartbeat, but that didn't mean he wanted them anywhere near him. Not only did he just want one woman, but he was still disgusted with himself for the events that occurred. The whole situation was frustrating.<p>

He sat in his room, staring out into space, while thinking of Bulma. He was wondering if she even cared that he was gone or if she was happy that she didn't have to see him. The thought caused a pain in his chest and he had to try and convince himself to stop thinking that way. Without her there to set him straight, he could lapse into depression again and now it was even more dangerous because he was throwing himself into combat with soldiers who wouldn't aid him if he injured himself. He just wished he could hear her voice, even for a second, just so that he knew she was okay and would still be there when he got back.

Then he thought of his father. He clenched his fists in anger when he thought of how his father was controlling him using her. He didn't even know he had taken the Earthling as a mate. Speaking of Earth, he was in that quadrant. The prince was still curious about what had happened to the planet that he had been assigned to purge. _Maybe a quick detour wouldn't hurt._

He landed on the blue and green rock and told the women on the ship not to go anywhere, because he would find them. They nodded their agreement and watched him leave.

It didn't look any different from the last time he had been there. Everything was still destroyed and rundown. There were no signs of any other life form anywhere. Whoever had purged the planet had not been back to take it, not that Vegeta cared. He only came for one thing. _Bulma, _he thought as he made her way back to her old home, the place where he found her.

He didn't know why he felt like ransacking her house, but part of him felt that she deserved to have more than just a blanket knit by her mother and her memories. He took everything the seemed important: pictures, jewelry, clothes, documents, anything that could remind Bulma of her home and family.

He was stunned when he found something that looked strange to him. He read the label. _What's a sonogram? _he asked himself. It didn't look like much, but he took it anyway. If Bulma didn't want it, she could get rid of it.

He returned back to the ship with bags that he had found full of stuff. The women were curious but did not want to get on the prince's bad side. They knew what he was capable of and it worried them. Vegeta could feel their anxiety rolling off them in waves. It reminded him of Bulma after he hurt her. He walked past them, but stopped and said, "I am not my father. You have nothing to fear from me." And with that, he went back into his quarters to store the earthly treasures he gathered for Bulma.

* * *

><p>"But sire, for her shields to work, she needs to make sure they agree with the atmosphere and high temperatures on the planet," Nappa explained after the king started to deny his request.<p>

"And she, the girl who cannot speak, told you this?" the king asked skeptically.

"She wrote it down," Nappa lied convincingly. "Just give her two or three hours. I will accompany her."

"You and another soldier," the king ordered. "Onior,***enter."

Onior did as he was commanded and entered the throne room. He knelt down, hoping that the king had not called him in to kill him. "Yes, your majesty?"

"You will accompany Nappa and the scientist girl out into the city so she can conduct her experiments from now on."

"Yes, sire," Onior replied. He and Nappa looked to one another and then left to get Bulma.

"You are never to say anything to the king," Nappa said in a whisper.

"I would not betray my prince or princess like that," Onior told him. "The prince has suffered enough. I will not be the reason he loses his life."

Nappa nodded in acceptance. He knew how the other soldiers felt about their king. If it weren't for that device, they would have rallied against him years ago. Hell, the prince being stronger than his father could have easily taken the throne. He could only imagine how frustrating it was for Vegeta to have the power to end the misery, but not being able to use it. Right now they were just hoping that the king would die by natural means.

* * *

><p>Bulma had gathered her shield prototypes, even though her completed shields were locked away. If she had the unfortunate opportunity of running into the king, she needed to look busy.<p>

Nappa and another soldier came into her room. The other soldier introduced himself as Onior. The two took her to Bardock and he smiled at the girl.

"It is good to see you again, princess," he said quietly. "The rest of my family looks forward to meeting you."

Bulma smiled back at him and let the three Saiyans lead her out of the palace. Bardock led them to his home. He wanted to make the stop before they walked over to the square. It was a small home for a family she knew to be large. She wondered why the palace doctor whose sons fought for the empire would have such terrible living quarters. As if hearing her thoughts, Bardock said, "It is because of mine and Fasha's ranking. We used to fight in the army, but we were considered to be low-class warriors. Our sons are much stronger than we are, but they choose to stay and help care for their mother."

"What is wrong with her?" Bulma asked in concern.

Bardock smiled sadly. "Giving birth to a Saiyan is physically taxing," he explained. "I mean, it's fine if one gives birth to one child, but when she gave birth a second time, it was to twins, Kakarot and Turles. It took a toll on her body, but there weren't any noticeable complications until recently."

"I'm sorry," Bulma whispered sadly in reply.

Bardock smiled at her and placed a hand on her shoulder to comfort her. "Don't be. We have three amazing boys who make us proud. Anyway, go to the kitchen for a moment. Kakarot's wife really wants to meet you."

Bulma looked to him in shock, not just because of Kakarot being mated, but because he used the word wife instead of mate. Her curious mind took over and she ran into the kitchen and saw a tall women, though shorter than Kakarot, cooking something on the stove and a little boy sitting at the table writing down some calculations. The woman looked over to Bulma and smiled.

"You must be Princess Bulma," she observed. "I have heard many good things about you, especially from my husband."

"Don't you mean mate?" Bulma asked in confusion.

The woman laughed. "I suppose since we're on their planet we should use their terms, but yes. Kakarot is my mate."

"Their planet?"

"Oh, you haven't been told yet," the woman stated. She turned to the little boy. "Gohan, go wake up your uncles. They were out late again last night so it might take a while."

The little boy with the tail jumped off his seat. "Okay, mom, I'll get them."

When Gohan was out of earshot, the woman motioned for Bulma to take a seat and joined her. "I'm not a Saiyan," she said. "My planet was at odds with Planet Vegeta after the former king had been…had passed. I come from the planet, Rescue Star.**** Our planet had provided a lot of the medicinal herbs that made the medicines of this world. A few of us were ordered here when the current king took over and were forced to grow the plants that grow best in this environment and find new ones to make better cures for illness. I am what you call a star healer, and I actually taught Bardock the majority of what I knew about healing. He brought me in to take care of his wife after he retired from the army and became the palace doctor. While spending so much time around the family, I had fallen for Kakarot and he mated with me; however, on my planet we get married, so the family always uses the terminology from my planet to make me feel more welcome."

"Wow," Bulma said in amazement. "I'm…glad you met Kakarot, um, what's your name?"

"Oh, how rude of me," the woman chuckled. "My name is Chi Chi. It's nice to officially meet you."

Bulma smiled at her and said, "It's nice to meet you too."

Just then, two men came into the kitchen and started rummaging for some food. "Morning Chi Chi, where's our brother this morning?" the taller one with long hair asked.

"He went out early to train, Raditz," Chi Chi replied.

"And you didn't let Gohan go with him?" the other one who looked like Kakarot asked. Bulma knew him to be Turles.

Chi Chi turned to him and put her hands on her hips. "Well, he went yesterday and didn't finish his lesson."

"Chi Chi, with all due respect," Raditz started, "is it appropriate for a young Saiyan to learning about healing and stuff?"

"I didn't hear you complaining when he made that drink for your hangovers," Chi Chi scolded. Raditz and Turles blushed and looked away from her in shame. "I swear…"

Then the two Saiyans noticed Bulma sitting there in the kitchen. "Oh, are you the princess?" Turles asked. Bulma nodded. "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise?" Bulma said unsure.

Raditz chuckled. "Excuse us for our behavior, princess. We're not really morning people."

"But it's the middle of the day," Bulma replied.

"Crap, she's observant," Turles laughed. "Seems all these women are."

"And don't you forget it," Chi Chi replied before going back to cooking. "Where did Gohan run off to?"

"He went to see mom," Raditz told her. "He's worried about her."

"We all are…"

* * *

><p>It got very quiet in the kitchen and Bulma couldn't take the intense environment. She shook her head thinking about the situation. She knew that if living conditions were difficult, that those who were sick usually didn't get better. If they were in a better home with more nutritious food, Bulma was sure that Kakarot's mother would be fine. It was so cruel to let your own people suffer like this.<p>

"It's not how it always was," Kakarot said startling Bulma.

"When did you get back?" Bulma asked.

"Just a second ago."

"Oh," Bulma replied. "What's not how it always was?"

Kakarot sat down on a couch looking thing and sighed. "Raditz said that mom and dad used to live in a larger house than this. When Vegeta's grandfather was alive he took care of everyone, including the planets he traded with, like Rescue Star. It was when his father took over that everything got shot to hell. The weaker warriors were moved out of their homes and into smaller ones. The king never wanted to put money into maintaining the homes and let them deteriorate. He offered Raditz, Turles, and I larger homes and we would have taken him up on his offer so that mother could be in better living conditions."

"Why didn't you?" Bulma asked.

Kakarot frowned. "He told us that our parents had to reside here and if they tried to move in with us, they would be killed."

Bulma had no words. She didn't know how anyone could be such a monster to their own kind. "I want to help," Bulma finally said.

"You are helping," Kakarot assured her. "You're helping Vegeta to increase his strength; you're keeping him alive by being his mate; and you've given the people hope that something can and will change. You've truly helped more than you know."

"I feel like I should be doing more," Bulma said thinking about the tōgoku.

Kakarot could tell she was plotting something. "Please, Bulma…don't do anything to get yourself into trouble, at least until you run it by Vegeta first."

"Alright, fine," Bulma reluctantly agreed. "I won't do anything to put me in danger."

"Princess…"

Bulma and Kakarot turned to see Bardock and his wife standing in the doorway. He was holding her up so that she wouldn't fall. It nearly brought tears to Bulma's eyes, but she held them back. She knew Saiyans didn't like dealing with emotions.

"You're just as beautiful as I have been hearing," Fasha said.

Bulma blushed. "Thank you," she said sheepishly making the older woman laugh.

"I can tell you're a modest one," she teased. "Just so you know, my home is your home."

Bulma smiled sadly. "I wish it were the other way around," she admitted.

Fahsa returned her smile. "You're a sweet child. Don't let these boys worry you. I can still beat them into the pavement if the ever get out of line."

"I'm sure you could," Bulma said sincerely.

"We need to be heading to the square, princess," Bardock told her. "The people still wish to see you and we only have an hour before we need to get you back."

"Alright," Bulma said confidently. Kakarot joined her, Bardock, Nappa, and Onior to the square and even brought Gohan. Bulma had a new respect for all of the Saiyans. They all spoke out against their king, even though it could mean their death. They all supported the prince, and now her, and treated her as if she was part of the family they formed in one another.

When Bulma returned to the palace, she felt a newfound strength that would not be so easily extinguished. As soon as Vegeta returned, she would find a way to beat the tōgoku and then maybe Vegeta could take the thrown and save his home planet.

* * *

><p>AN: Yay, longest chapter I have ever written for anything :D It just seemed so perfect to give Bulma a day with the people without Vegeta so she could understand more. Let me know what you thought about it. I for one am very happy with how this chapter came out.

*Kyroo - Random word that I picked out of nowhere XD

**Arlia and Hera – both planets mentioned in DBZ somewhere (bug planet and Bojack's planet)

***Onior – for onion

****Rescue Star – random name generating website…yeah


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the characters.

KimiruMai: XD OMG! You're hilarious. Yes, hide from the harem girls. Yes, he is very sweet. But you know how we love our fanfic Veggie :3

Sami199: Thanks!

DaniellaDBZ4ever: Thanks and I'm glad you like it. I try to keep it interesting.

Mistress-Zutara: Thanks very much and I will try :D

Sweetgilda: Yes, I will say this because everyone already knows they'll be free eventually, so you will see it happen, before the craziness moves forward.

WithoutWingsX: Hahaha, you're not a sissy. I'm a sissy for always tearing up writing my chapters XD

Middlekertz: Aw, thanks so much. I'm glad you like them :3

KKsaiyancat: Haha, thanks for reading. I'm glad you liked the chapter.

Velidia: Thanks for reviewing. I'm not sure I understood your message. It could just be me XD Anyway, I will keep updating as much as I can. Thanks for the offer to help.

TheSuperHedgehog: Oh, me too. Thanks so much for reviewing and I'm really glad you like it. I was thinking about working on another chapter, but seeing your review kind of pushed me to it. :D Thanks again.

* * *

><p>Bulma was in the lab, finishing her upgrades on the shield system. So far it had done well in guarding the planet from large space rocks. If she hadn't formed the shield system, the planet could have been destroyed by an asteroid.<p>

Since then, things had been fairly quiet for her. The king did not have his men running to her with threats or demands for the last month. But, with less stress, shouldn't she been feeling better? For the last month, Bulma felt weaker and got queasy fairly easily. She felt that way when she first got to the planet, but now, she was starting to think of Planet Vegeta as her home. Why would she be feeling ill?

"Hello, scientist," she heard the king growl from the doorway of the lab.

Bulma looked up and the opposing wall and tensed. She knew the king walked up behind her when she felt his hands on her hips. She swallowed a bit, trying to calm her nerves. "What's wrong, my dear? Will you still not speak? The shock should have passed by now with my son and your late night bouts. What troubles you?"

_You, _Bulma thought as she reigned in her emotions. She was about to turn and face him with a glare, but he held her in place and moved his hand down her body. His hand stopped at her stomach, though, and he started to rub her there. She felt disgusted by his actions and made a mental note to get at least one hit in before Vegeta finished him for good.

She was too busy thinking about the current king's end to notice that he stopped his actions and breathed in her scent. His eyes lit up with fury. His son disobeyed him and took her as his mate. He shoved her away from him into her desk and she knew that he figured it out. This is one of the reasons Vegeta didn't want him near her.

"Did my son take you as his mate?" the king asked darkly.

"_If he ever asks, lie," Vegeta told her._

"_What?" Bulma asked in uncertainty. "What would I say? I'm not even supposed to talk?"_

_Vegeta shook his head. "If he ever asks, make it seem like you don't know. The blame will fall on me, not you."_

"_But…But what about you?" Bulma responded._

_Vegeta stopped what he was doing and walked in front of Bulma. His face was its usual mask, concealing all of his emotions. "Do not worry about me, Bulma," he ordered. "I can survive. You'd be dead in an instant. Do not question me. Do as you're told."_

Bulma looked to the king as if she had no idea what he was talking about and shrugged. That only infuriated the king more. He threw her down to the ground and stormed out of the lab. Bardock entered a few minutes later.

"Princess, are you all right?" he asked in concern while helping her up.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Bulma lied, holding her head and gripping her stomach.

Bardock noticed and decided to check her stomach, in case the king had hit her there. He was in shock at what he felt. The king was the only Saiyan that could not sense energy. The rest had been taught by those he forced from the other planets. "Princess, how long ago were you and the prince…together?"

Bulma didn't even hesitate at being asked. She had gotten completely over what had occurred between her and Vegeta. The stress and fear was finally gone and the rational mind of hers was finally back in action. "Four months, why?"

Bardock hesitated before he answered her question. "Because, princess, you are pregnant."

* * *

><p>"Prince Vegeta, you've returned?" Nappa stated in shock. "But I thought…"<p>

"I finished quickly," Vegeta stated before going over to another guard. "You are to bring the women aboard the ship to the king for inspection. There is also a spare room filled with those berries he likes so much from Hera."

"And what do you have there?" Nappa asked when he noticed the strange bags he was carrying.

"These are for Bulma," he stated before leaving for his room. He couldn't wait to see the look on Bulma's face.

* * *

><p>"Sire, the prince has returned," the guard said. "He has brought women here for you to inspect for your harem."<p>

The king would have normally smirked and started his inspection right away. The fact that he looked menacing frightened the guard.

"Bring them all into the harem," the king ordered. "So my son has returned?" The guard nodded. "Bring him here, and bring his whore. There's something I need to discuss…with both of them."

The guard tensed, but agreed and left to get the prince and princess.

* * *

><p>Bulma was nervous, not scared, but nervous. Not only did the king know that she was Vegeta's mate, but now she was told she was going to be a mother. She didn't know how Vegeta would react, but if it was anything like how Bardock reacted, it couldn't be good.<p>

Bulma jumped when the door opened, but relaxed when she saw Vegeta standing there. She flashed him a smile and said, "I was told you would be gone another three months, not that I'm not happy to see you."

Vegeta seemed calm, but he was actually very tense, that is, until she said she was happy to see him. He smirked over at her in his arrogance and placed the bags of her family's stuff on the bed.

"What's that?" she asked in confusion.

"See for yourself," he replied arrogantly.

She did what he said and started looking through the bags. She couldn't stop her tears of joy from streaming down her face. "Oh my…" He had brought so much from her home. He would have never had to do that, but he did anyway. He even brought her mother's most recent sonogram of her baby brother.

Vegeta didn't understand why she was crying. He thought she would be happy. He moved to comfort her, but he didn't get the chance. Instead, Bulma ran over to him and jumped into his arms. He was slightly shocked, but managed to catch her with one arm in a way that she was sitting on his arm. He was equally shocked when she kissed him. It was so innocent, so gentle, but as he used his other hand to press her lips closer against his, he roughened it. They broke apart to regain their composure, but before they finished panting, there was a knock on the door.

Vegeta answered it and saw the guard he had sent to his father. "Yes?"

"The king wishes to see you and your 'concubine' right away," he told them.

Vegeta was taken aback and looked over to Bulma who looked worried. "We will join you in a minute," he told him before shutting the door in his face. "What's going on?" Vegeta asked.

"Well, your father came into the lab to day and started feeling me up and I think he figured out that I was your mate," Bulma told him. "That and…Bardock told me…"

"What? What did he tell you?" Vegeta pressed.

Bulma looked to him, a mixture of joy and fear dancing in her eyes. "He said I'm pregnant."

* * *

><p>"Well, look who decided to show his face," the king said in amusement. "Where's the girl?"<p>

"She will not be joining us today," Vegeta stated. "She is not well after getting her head smashed in against her desk. Now tell me father, what possessed you to harm her? Has she not met your standards as a scientist? I heard from some other Saiyans that her shield system saved our planet from fallen space rocks."

"I'm sure you know what we're here about, Vegeta, so don't act coy," the king stated, losing his amused spark. "You disobeyed my orders, and without the girl's knowledge. If her scientific prowess was lacking, I would do away with her. Unfortunately I cannot do that, but do not think that you will not receive punishment."

"What of her?" Vegeta asked, slightly concerned.

The king reluctantly sighed. "She will have slightly more freedom, but not much. If she is ever found to be pregnant, I will not kill her like other concubines, but your children with her will not be welcomed by me and will not be your heirs. Don't tell me you've bonded with her." When Vegeta didn't say anything, the king activated the tōgoku. Vegeta hit the ground instantly, eyes widening at the pain he was feeling. It felt different than normal, as if powered by his father's rage. "You idiot! You should have at least not bonded with the Earthling bitch!"

Vegeta took all the blows, although he did attempt to fight back and get ahold of the tōgoku. If he could only get his hands on it, then he could destroy it as well as his father. But he couldn't get ahold of it and his father smashed him down into the ground of the throne room. Vegeta coughed up some blood and attempted to catch his breath before his father knelt down next to him and whispered in his ear. "This isn't even a fraction of what your punishment will be. Don't worry about the girl; I'll leave her alone for now, but one day, I can promise you that you will feel her pain as I torture her will out of her. Until then, expect to be going on a lot of solo missions."

The king left Vegeta alone in the throne room. When he left, the power of the tōgoku left with him and Vegeta was able to move. Yes, this was a really bad situation, but all he knew was that Bulma would be safe. And that's all he needed to know.

* * *

><p>Vegeta found Bulma watching something on some computer he had packed. It was a blurry image, but whatever it was, it was making her cry. Vegeta sat down next to her and was surprised when she leaned into him. Vegeta then saw the disk case that said "sonogram" and looked back in confusion.<p>

"That's my brother," Bulma whispered, "or he would have been."

Vegeta was even more confused. "What's a sonogram?" he finally asked.

Bulma nodded, now understanding that the Saiyans didn't use them to monitor pregnancies. "Back on Earth, there were doctors that would use cameras to observe the unborn babies and their development. My mother, she was going to have a little boy. We were still trying to figure out what to name him, but then…" Bulma's voice started to crack. "I can't…"

Vegeta nodded and pulled her closer to him. He took the computer away from her and moved her so that he could hold her as she cried. It now made sense why she got along so well with Tarble. She was ready to be an older sister, to become protective of the little one and teach him what she knew. Vegeta knew that feeling very well. "My father is very angry," Vegeta informed her, "but he swears to leave you alone, at least for now."

"And you?" Bulma asked nervously.

He gently forced her to look at him. "What have I told you? I can handle anything."

"Vegeta, I know you're strong, but he can still hurt you," Bulma reminded him.

"Why do you care?" Vegeta questioned sincerely. "The last time I saw you, you would have never even sat here with me. You wouldn't let me get this close to you. You wouldn't have…" He stopped talking as he thought of the kiss. "What changed? I know it wasn't just because I brought your stuff from Earth."

Bulma flashed him an understanding smile and gently stroked his cheek. "Things changed while you were gone. I think I just needed time to process everything and I couldn't do that with you here." She looked at his stoic face and saw a mixture of emotions in his eyes. "I don't blame you, not anymore, Vegeta. Things happened because of your father. I'm over everything, especially after meeting Chi Chi and Fasha."

"W-What?" Vegeta said not concealing his shock.

Bulma nodded. "Nappa got me out for the day, telling your father I had tests to run on the shield system. He sent him and another guard, Onoir I think. We met up with Bardock and he brought me to meet his family. Then we went into the square. They have faith in us, Vegeta. I think we can really stop your father."

Vegeta shook his head. "As long as he has the tōgoku, that will never happen."

"Don't give up hope, my mate," she said causing his expression to relax. "I have an idea. The only thing is that I need to study the tōgoku, if there is any way to get it from him."

"I've tried," Vegeta growled in frustration. "I've tried so many times. He never lets it out of his sight. It's always in his cloak. He's not stupid enough to let someone get it."

"What if he were drunk?" Bulma asked.

"What are you talking about?" Vegeta snapped slightly.

"I mean, if he drank a lot, and another was with him, you or someone else, could you get me the tōgoku so I can get some information on it with the portable scanner you brought from Earth, and then return it to him without him realizing we ever had it?"

"It's possible," Vegeta whispered. "Could you be at the ready if I were able to retrieve it?"

Bulma nodded. "But, this thought is only if you can't break it," Bulma stated. "If there were a way to get it away from him, then we should do everything we can to destroy it."

Vegeta nodded in agreement. He didn't know why this thought hadn't crossed his mind before. "Give me a few days," Vegeta requested. "We're going to need some help."

* * *

><p>AN: Yay, so there's a plan and for now, Bulma is safe. What do you guys predict happening next?


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the characters.

Forgive me for not updating much. I got knee surgery last Tuesday and I've been sleeping a lot and not really in the mood to go on the computer for long. I'm doing the best I can and I hope that I can make up for not reviewing all that much.

WithoutWingsX: Lol, not yet XD Probably next chapter or the chapter after that, but good guess :)

KimiruMai: Something along those lines…

SaiyanQueen22: Glad you're enjoying it :D

Sami199: Thanks. Glad you find it interesting.

DaniellaDBZ4ever: Yes, yes she did :3

TheSuperHedgehog: Thanks. I'm really glad you like the stories. I sometimes dream about other authors' stories, though I don't think I've ever been in them. I like the name you gave them XD They'll be somewhat successful.

WhatWhat123: They will *smirks*

Lurker: Glad you like it :3 Love the name.

Threeam inkblot: Here is more :D And I'll get into the pregnancy a little bit more this chapter.

Murdrax: Lol, the prediction is off XD But they'll get him eventually. Thanks for making me laugh.

Maddiethevampire: I'm glad you enjoy the story and that it saved you XD Sounds like your trip was very tiring. Hope you had fun though. I've been to Disney a few times, once with my school and then I had a double ear infection from flying…yeah -_- Anyway, I'm hoping your trip was somewhat fun. Thanks for the review.

Smalsa: They can keep this secret. The king is the only one that can't sense energy :3

* * *

><p>Vegeta woke up early the next day and looked down to his mate sleeping with her hand and head on his chest. He sighed in contentment as he felt her warm breaths dancing across his chest. This calmness between them was the last thing he had been expecting for when he returned. Before he left, the two of them were at each other's throats. They acted like they hated one another, even though he was actually trying to play off the rejection he had been feeling. Maybe Bulma was trying to play off her fear. Well, if that was the case, they were no longer playing off anything. She wasn't afraid; he wasn't being rejected. Maybe that's why he felt so at ease.<p>

Bulma's eyes started to flutter open as she felt Vegeta's hand up her shirt, gently stroking her back. He didn't realize that she was awake until she placed a short kiss on his chest. He then lifted her up to look her in the eye. She looked a little nervous and bit her lip, but when Vegeta smirked at her, she relaxed.

"Good morning," she whispered.

"Good morning, my princess," he replied before pulling her into a kiss.

She was clearly taken by surprise, but relaxed into him as she put her arms around his neck. Vegeta entwined his fingers into her hair and pulled her closer. When Bulma let out an innocent moan, Vegeta took the opportunity to gently force his tongue into her mouth to lightly caress hers. Bulma felt strong as he continued to taste her. The attention he was giving her made her feel beautiful and loved. He had said something along the lines to her the day after he had taken her as mate. Now Bulma knew that the queen had been telling the truth. Vegeta was in love with her, and to makes things better, Bulma had fallen in love with the prince too.

When he pulled away, Bulma saw how worried he looked, perhaps thinking that he took it too far. She smiled at him reassuringly and then moved her hands down his back. They rested above his lower back and Bulma said, "Has anyone ever told you that you're a great kisser?"

Vegeta smirked at the praise and chuckled at the girl's attempt to lighten the mood. "With you being the only woman I've ever been with, no, I haven't heard that one before."

Bulma was a little surprised to learn that Vegeta had never been with another before. Everyone kept telling her that he would never take a woman who was unwilling, except for her since his father was going to take her away. She had just assumed that it meant that he had been with willing participants. He was so kind to her and incredibly handsome. How could he have not been with any other? Then Bulma gasped as she realized what that meant.

"I was your first time?" Bulma asked in shock.

Vegeta's eyes widened. He knew Bulma was smart, but he didn't expect her to pick up on that. "I'm not going to answer that," Vegeta told her. "Just let it go."

"I can't let it go, Vegeta," Bulma admitted. "If I had known…Vegeta, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel-"

"It's fine, Bulma," Vegeta lied. "Don't think about it."

Bulma frowned at him, but still leaned into him and comfortingly rubbed his arms. "Alright, I won't. We don't have to think about it anymore, except for the fact that we are having a child."

Vegeta tensed when she reminded him of that. "Bulma, I didn't mean to get you pregnant."

Bulma smiled. "Who said I'm upset about it?" she pointed out. "I mean, yeah, I'm young and it was an accident, but I'm still happy to be having a child, your child."

Vegeta looked over to her with disbelief shining in his expression. "You…you are?"

"Of course I am," Bulma replied honestly. "I am a little scared, but I have you here with me, and so many others who are on my side. I'm sure that with all the support, I'd be okay."

"You are an amazing woman, Bulma," Vegeta stated sincerely. "Don't forget that."

"Never," she whispered in his ear before the two decided to wake up and start their day. They had a lot to do if they were going to get the tōgoku. But first, they needed to come up with a plan and then recruit as many people as possible. Nothing could go wrong; their lives depended on their success.

* * *

><p>Queen Kalina was sitting out in the garden thinking about the news she had been given from Bardock. Bulma was pregnant. To make matters worse, Nappa had overheard the king threatening Vegeta for taking Bulma as his mate. Her son and the girl she had come to see as her own daughter were both in serious trouble, especially if her mate were to find out about the child.<p>

She was cut from her thoughts by Vegeta's hand on her shoulder. She nearly jumped, but when she saw it was her son, she relaxed. Vegeta looked at her apologetically, not meaning to scare her. She just flashed him a soft smile and patted the spot on the stone bench that was free. He took her invitation and sat down. The queen could tell that he was troubled and she was ready to listen to what her son had to say.

Vegeta heaved a heavy sigh and then started his speech. "Mother, I know how much father hurts you. I have heard it too many times and I'm sick of it. I'm tired of not being able to do anything about it. It needs to end, but I need your help."

"My help?" the queen asked in surprise, although she was more surprised that her son knew what had been going on behind closed doors.

Vegeta nodded. "The woman has a scanner that she said could analyze the tōgoku if we can't destroy it." He was speaking so softly that Kalina almost didn't hear him. She understood, though, since this was something that would mean everyone's death if the king heard. "Would you be able, if we could find a way to drug father or get him drunk, get the tōgoku out of his cloak and get it to the door quickly. I can get it to her and if we can't destroy it, she'll scan it and start studying it."

"This is a very dangerous undertaking, son," the queen whispered, "but I will do whatever you need me to do. What exactly do you intend to do?"

"Get that disgusting contraption away from him, destroy it, and take him down," Vegeta replied. "Even if we can't destroy it now, I'll be damned if I let him get his hands on it again. Using that thing is a coward's act. He isn't a true Saiyan if he needs to hide behind technology alone to rule."

Queen Kalina smiled. "You remind me of your grandfather," she told him. "He was so dedicated to the people and had so much pride. I never told you how you father and I met."

Vegeta growled. "I do not wish to hear it."

The queen smiled and took her son's clenched fist in her hand. "It's more of a story about your grandfather."

Vegeta sighed in defeat and closed his eyes. "Go on."

"Well…I was an orphan. I lost my parents to a fire and ended up having to provide for myself. I would steal the food, water, and clothes I needed. I was fast and never got caught, but one day I was in over my head and robbed a group of alien bandits. I couldn't outrun them and honestly, I was expecting my death. But then, a blast destroyed the aliens and I looked up to see the king, your grandfather, standing over me with a smile and outstretched hand."

"He…he rescued you?" Vegeta questioned. "I…father always said that-"

"I was from an upper-class family and that our marriage was arranged by the council before he disbanded it," she recited. "And that is true. The king brought me back to the palace and had a servant clean me up and nurse me. I was on my last leg when they brought me in, dying from malnourishment. When I was cleaned up your grandfather personally brought me food and sat with me as I ate. He was so kind to me and decided to allow me to live in the palace when he heard what had happened to my family. He had me trained to be a princess for the most part. He thought I would be a good choice for his son to marry and the council followed his wishes. I met your father about a week after the king had taken me in. He was kinder as a child. I have no idea what changed him, but I must admit I do not miss the illusion of what he was."

"I hope to be as good of a ruler as grandfather was," Vegeta said unsure of his own credentials.

His mother squeezed his hand reassuringly. "You will, my son. Do not doubt yourself. You are strong and have a good heart. If you ever feel yourself losing that kindness, I know that Bulma will remind you of your true self."

Vegeta didn't respond. His silence was all his mother needed as a sign that he heard her. His silence meant that he was reflecting on the words spoken. Not many people knew that about her son.

He stood up abruptly and said, "I have a few more people to see, but this will be taking place…tonight."

The young Saiyan quickly made his way back inside the palace. The queen just watched his retreating form and silently prayed that they would be successful. She didn't think she could take much more abuse.

* * *

><p>Bulma was unpacking all of her things that Vegeta had brought from Earth. He managed to find a few of her outfits. They had been in a different room than where he had found her. She would have told him back then so that she could get dressed, but she was so traumatized at that time. Well, it felt nice to be in her own clothes, not that Saiyan clothes weren't comfortable. She went to go look in the mirror to study her appearance in her old outfits. She looked like a seventeen year old girl again. It was hard to believe that's how old she actually was. She had lost her family and planet, she was mated to a prince of another one and having his child, and she was helping to take down one of the worst tyrants she had ever met (not that she met that many to begin with).<p>

She didn't notice Vegeta staring at her as she studied herself. His eyes roamed up and down her form in curiosity. He had never seen such a bright blue color before, especially on any Saiyan woman, but it suited her. She looked like a youthful spirit. Vegeta couldn't help but picture what she may have been like as an Earthling teenager. He may not have been the one to take that away from her, but he felt guilty nonetheless.

Bulma decided to do a little spin, but paused mid-spin as her eyes met Vegeta's. Her smile made his tense form relax. She walked over him and rested her hands on his shoulders.

"I wanted to thank you again for bringing me all of these things from Earth. I can't believe you actually brought my mother's wedding dress."

"W-Wedding dress? What's that?" Vegeta asked.

Bulma blushed a little causing him to chuckle. "Well," Bulma started, "it's like our mating process, I suppose. On Earth, people got to know each other by dating. It's how they knew if you were compatible with the other. They would exchange life stories, sometimes way before any physical contact. Some would start off slow and, somewhere down the line, people would fall in love. When they were in love, the man would often propose giving a diamond ring to the person he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. Then, if the woman would say yes, they would plan a ceremony with all their friends and family who would watch them promise to be with one another forever, no matter what, until death parted them. The man would wear a tux, and the woman would where a white dress. That's pretty much what a wedding is."

Vegeta nodded. He understood what it was, but he didn't like the part where she said "until death parted them." It didn't work that way with Saiyans…well, it did, but only to mates that weren't fully bonded. They could have a partial bond, like Kakarot's mother and father, where they have a connection, but if one died, there would just be a dull ache in the other. They could be with other Saiyans, but it would never fulfill that ache. There could be no bonding like his own mother and father where it didn't matter if one died. The other would be free to move on to anyone. Or it could be a full bonding like he and Bulma. If Vegeta were to die, it was possible Bulma would survive from being human; but if she died, he would too. That is why he told her that she completed him when he was so worn out that day. Maybe he had to explain it to her.

"We do have ceremonies here as well," Vegeta told her. "We just haven't had one because of my father, but as soon as he is gone, I will publically accept you in a ceremony, though everyone seems to already know." Bulma smiled as he continued. "There are different types of mates: those who are bonded, those who are not, and those who are somewhere in between. I am not sure about the 'love' thing that you mentioned. We do not truly have a word for it. 'Love' cannot describe the feelings that bonded and partially bonded pairs feel for the other. There is no 'death parting.' Partially bonded mates will always long for their other half, though they will not die when they do, like Kakarot's parents. Bonded mates…like us…if one dies, the other will as well. I'm not sure how it will work for you since you are human, but that is the extent. The feeling is much stronger than the word 'love.' We know of the word because it seems so universal, but we hardly ever use it unless in the presence of an alien species."

Bulma blinked a few times processing everything she was just told. Vegeta had just pretty much told her that he loved her…no not love. He felt for her something woman on her planet could only dream of. He felt so strongly for her that words could not convey his feelings.

"The closest thing we say is-" Vegeta began to say, but was cut off by Bulma.

"You complete me," she said sincerely as she squeezed his shoulders. A few tears ran down her face and Vegeta wiped them away.

"Yes, my yuubutsu," Vegeta replied with an intense sincerity. "You complete me."

Bulma's face lit up and she jumped into his arms. He easily caught her and pulled her as close to him as possible without hurting her or their child. He had nearly forgotten what he had originally come to talk to her about as she kissed him with passion. He brought her to their bed and laid them both down without breaking the kiss. He knew this was about all she could handle right now and that was honestly all he wanted, the closeness. He would not push her because he truly cared for her. She was his woman and he respected her and was grateful that he had found her that day. Without her, he would have nothing to live for. Sure, he had his mother, brother, and people, but until she came, he had given up and not even they could keep him motivated.

They broke a part and took in gasps of air. Bulma snuggled into Vegeta, and he stroked her back and took in her scent. It comforted him to know that she was safe from her father, unless he would find out about their plans. Then he was reminded of what he came to tell her.

"I had nearly forgotten," he said with a hazy voice that seemed so far away.

"Forgotten what?" Bulma gasped, still out of breath.

"I spoke with my mother, the cook, Nappa, and Bardock. Bardock is sending his three sons to guard you in the lab just in case. The cook will put a drug in everything my father eats. It's a muted drug that does not work after a few bites so that the taste tester will not be affected by it. He will be out of it and my mother will then go to him and distract him as she takes the tōgoku. She'll call Nappa in, who will be her guard for the night, dismiss him for the night, and inconspicuously hand him the device. I will race it to you and we can try to destroy it, but if we can't, you will scan it and I will hide it. Without it, my father is weak and I can easily destroy him and take the throne."

"I'm sorry you have to kill your father," Bulma said without thinking.

Vegeta looked at her incredulously. After everything his father had done, he had no familial ties to the man; yet Bulma was concerned that Vegeta would feel guilty for it.

"It is what is best for the people, for my mother and brother, for us…I will have no regrets in ending this suffering."

Bulma flashed him a look of understanding and pride. Vegeta choked back a gasp. He felt so incredibly strong just by this one, simple look. He knew that look meant that she took pride in him, in his strength, and in who he was. That meant more to him than his people having faith in him, or even his mother believing in his ability to rule.

Before Vegeta could say anything, Bardock rushed into the room.

"Princess, I need you," he told her desperately.

"What's wrong?" Bulma asked. The look on Bardock's face revealed a hopelessness that Vegeta had never seen in their palace doctor.

"You…you said that you had some experience with medicines, correct?" Bardock asked hopefully.

"Yes, why?" Bulma responded before she gasped. "Fasha?" Bardock only nodded. Bulma glanced over to Vegeta in panic.

Vegeta nodded to her and took her in his arms. "We'll get there faster if we fly," he told Bardock as the three of them left the palace.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for the cliffhanger. I was going to make it longer, but I figured it would be better to cute it here. It would have made the chapter depressing, and as I say that, I'm sure everyone can guess what happens next…don't hate me. There's a reason for it for not only Kakarot and Bardock, but for Vegeta too, since he's so close to the family. It just has to be done. Anyway, I hope you liked the nice and fluffy scenes between Vegeta and Bulma :3 That should make up for what I'm about to do.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the characters

Well…after last chapter, I can tell a LOT of people are not going to be happy with me this chapter. I tried to think of something else, but this idea definitely won out. I can only hope that you all forgive me.

NNP: I'm sorry…it needs to be done :/ But I'm glad you like the story. I promise it will get better.

WithoutWingsX: I'm sorry…I'm gonna go hide now…

KimiruMai: You tortured Vegeta in a dark box. You can't judge :p lol, jk. But…you know something has to happen for people to become Super Saiyan. *hugs* I sowwy…

TeamVegetaGirl123: Ha….I have no idea who that is. Where did you hear that? I'd like to know. Even their wiki profiles don't show anyone listed as their mother…so I just go with the names I know or the pairings I've seen.

Threeam inkblot: I'm glad :D I like fluffy scenes too ^_^

TheSuperHedgehog: I'm sorry, but she has to…I tried thinking of another way for like two or three days…Well, I can promise a successful mission, but we all know there's drama ahead. And thank you. My knee is healing nicely.

Maddiethevampire: Sorry about worrying you for this one. I was hoping someone would give me an idea to get around a character death…but no dice, unfortunately. Aw, my cousin, my mom, and I love pugs :D Lol, I know about the fluff. There's a way to do it where it's not intense. I mean, they are still a little questioning in their relationship. So no overwhelmingly fluffy chapters right now XD Thanks for the review.

DaniellaDBZ4ever: It will, just not exactly the way they planned.

Iluvveggie: I didn't mean to give away what was going to happen, but I was hoping that someone would give me an idea so that I didn't have to do what I was planning to do. I'm glad you liked it other than that.

WhatWhat123: Yup, I promise and intense chapter.

Anonymous: I'm going to assume all of the anonymous reviews were from one person :) Frieza is going to be a bad guy, but right now he's out of the picture. First Vegeta has to get his planet out of his father's hands. Then onto part II where Frieza will be the main villain. I'm really glad you like the soft side of Vegeta. I think had Frieza not played a part in his life and his planet wasn't destroyed that he would have been a little less…well, a little less of a hard ass XD Yes, I made a mistake when I said Tarble was eight and changed it to ten now. Thanks for pointing that out :) It has not been two years…I was probably thinking of a different fic at the time (the dangers of writing so many at once). Trust me; everything happens for a reason in this story. Thanks for all of the reviews.

* * *

><p>It was a quick flight to Bardock's home as Vegeta and Bardock were flying at full speed. From what Bardock had said of the current situation, Fasha had had some sort of setback. Conditions were growing worse for them and Bulma felt even guiltier that she lived in a somewhat safe palace. She didn't realize that even Vegeta felt guilty for the treatment his best friend's family received from his father. He held the hope that after today, the family would be able to heal. After today, he could put them in better living conditions. It was his plan, all along, to reinstate his grandfather's laws when he took the crown. Then the planet and neighboring planets would be at peace. Maybe that would make up for all the harm he had caused.<p>

As soon as they touched down, Bulma jumped out of Vegeta's arms and ran into the dwelling. Everyone was gathered around Fasha who looked like she had gotten a lot worse since the last time Bulma had visited with her. Everyone looked sad, panicked, or like they were fighting their own emotions, except for Fasha who had a smile on her face.

"Oh, Princess Bulma, it's so good to see you again," Fasha greeted. When she saw Vegeta, her smile widened. "Oh, Vegeta, it's been so long. How are you?"

Bulma looked to Vegeta and saw that he looked defeated. She knew he was close to the family, but she didn't know the half of it. Vegeta was shocked to see the way that Fasha was because he had never gotten the chance to see her once she took turns for the worst. He always saw Fasha like a second mother and it was hard for him to see her in the weakened state. "I should be asking you that," he said trying to play off his worry. But Bulma could see through his façade, though, and tried to push her sympathy aside to try and figure out if she could save the woman.

She went to take her pulse, but Fasha forced her to stop. "Don't worry, child. It's my time."

"You're just being tough," Bulma said, fighting back tears. "Everything will be okay."

"I know that," Fasha replied, "but everyone doesn't seem to think so."

"Mom, stop," Kakarot said sadly. "You have to stop talking about dying."

Fasha took her youngest son's hand in hers and smiled. "It's going to be okay, Kakarot. No matter what, I'll always be with you." She flashed Bardock a small glare. "And you better tell them the truth."

"What truth?" Bulma asked. Even Vegeta had a brow quirked.

Fasha laughed it off. "Oh, don't worry about that right now. Just know that I will be going to a better place. You all have to let me go."

"No!" Gohan cried out. "No, gramma, you can't leave us."

Chi Chi frowned and reluctantly pulled her little one away from her mother-in-law. Bulma tried again to read her pulse, or maybe even try to take a culture. She turned to Chi Chi and asked, "Do you have anything like antibiotics around here?"

"Anti-what?" Raditz questioned. "What the hell are those?"

Fasha chuckled. "Language, Raditz."

"No," Chi Chi answered. "The only antibiotics are still on Rescue Star. They can't be cultivated here because we weren't given access to a lab, so we don't have the resources to develop them."

"It's all right," Fasha said in frustration. She looked over to her husband and flashed him a smile. "I'm supposed to go today and there is nothing that can change that…Bardock."

Vegeta looked over to Bardock who looked a little flustered, like he got caught doing something he wasn't supposed to. But he merely asked for Bulma's help. How was that wrong? Unless he knew something about Fasha's death, but there was no way that were possible, right?

* * *

><p>There was nothing that could be done. Bulma and Chi Chi discussed possible treatment for Fasha, but they knew there was no time to implement any plans. Fasha was already too far gone. Chi Chi tried to force Gohan to leave the home and go play with the neighborhood children. She didn't want her son to witness his grandmother's death, no matter how close they were. Gohan was young, but he wasn't stupid. He refused to leave, and with his uncles, grandfather, and father wanting to stay, there was no one to force him.<p>

Bulma went outside and found Vegeta staring out into the city. His arms were crossed and he looked calm, but Bulma could tell that he was close to his breaking point. She didn't want to startle him out of it because he could always end up attacking her with how tense he looked, but she decided it was better than him bottling up how he felt. Biting the bullet, Bulma gently stroked her hand over his arm. She got a different reaction from him than she had expected. He gently pulled her in front of him and rested his head atop of hers. He still said nothing, but Bulma could feel his shaking form. She assumed that he was trying to hold in his sadness, but that was the furthest from the truth.

Vegeta was livid. It wasn't enough that his father had killed his grandfather, forced himself on his mother, forced him and his little brother to purge, threatened his mate, and ruined the planet and its treaties with other planets. No, he had to go so far as to allow a woman that had been in Vegeta's life since he was a small child die. He was heartless, and Vegeta could not fathom how they were even related.

"Vegeta," Bulma said softly. He didn't respond, and she sighed. "I know that you're sad and I want you to know that I am here for you if you need someone's shoulder to cry on."

Vegeta narrowed his eyes, but still did not move. He wasn't angry at her for implying that he was settling for the weaker emotion. He knew that she was only offering him what he did for her so many times. He realized that humans were just sensitive creatures, and he did not fault her for her kind offer.

"I am not sad," Vegeta sneered in anger. "That bastard is going to pay; I will make sure of it."

Bulma tensed at the hardened sound of his voice. The only time she remembered hearing him say something in such a tone was when they first arrived on the planet. That voice had scared her, made her fear that he was truly a hardened killer, back then. Now, she knew that was his defense from feeling pain. He forced her to face him. Bulma studied his angered expression. It made her shiver a little, but Vegeta leaned into her and whispered in her ear, "Do not be afraid, my yuubutsu. I will never harm you."

"I'm not afraid of you," Bulma replied with honesty. "I'm afraid for you."

Vegeta looked slightly confused at her statement. He was about to ask her what she meant when Turles came out looking incredibly downtrodden. That's when something inside Vegeta broke, causing him to storm off and unleash his anger.

* * *

><p>Kakarot wasn't too far behind him. He had been the one sitting with his mother when she let out her last breath, and he was ready to kill something, anything. The normally upbeat Saiyan slammed his fist down against the floor, breaking a few of the floorboards. Chi Chi was about to go comfort her husband when he sped out of the decrepit house.<p>

"Someone should go after him," Raditz said, his voice full of suppressed sadness.

"No," Bardock told them all. "This needed to happen."

"What do you mean, dad?" Turles asked entering the house again. Little Gohan looked up at his grandfather. Even Bulma had returned inside to hear what the older Saiyan had to say.

"I…I never told any of you this, no one except for your mother," Bardock started to explain. "I have visions, ever since a battle on another planet when Vegeta's grandfather was in charge. They used to be spotty, at best, and I never knew until after I told the king his son was gunning for him. He waved it off, not wanting to think so poorly of his son…but when the current king took over, I knew. Earlier today I had another vision that your mother would die, and both your younger brother and the prince would react more…well angry. That anger is going to release their true potential. The two of them are about to become Super Saiyans…"

"No," Raditz and Turles said in both disbelief and wonder. Bulma, Chi Chi, and Gohan exchange confused glances.

"Um, excuse me," Bulma spoke up. "What's a Super Saiyan?"

Bardock flashed the princess an apologetic look. "I'm sorry that I tried to stop it, but I did not want to lose my mate."

"I understand," Bulma told him, "believe me. Now can you explain to me what is going on?"

"A Super Saiyan is a legendary state that pure-hearted warriors can reach," Bardock explained. "It hasn't been done for thousands of years."

Bulma was both shocked and impressed. Becoming a Super Saiyan seemed like such a challenge. But she didn't understand how Fasha's death could have aided in their transformations. As if reading her thoughts, Bardock stated, "Their rage is what will unlock their potential."

* * *

><p>Vegeta made sure to get as far away from the city as possible. He ended up in the mountains and began to smash through the rocks. All he could hear in his head was that he failed his people if he could let someone die the way Fasha had. He didn't even care that he was bleeding when he pounded through the rocks. Soon, he was joined by Kakarot who was in the same enraged state. The two of them took a moment to breathe after their outburst before they decided to ram into one another.<p>

They were, by no means, angry with the other, but no matter what they did, they could not contain the rage they felt. Their fists connected with the others' bodies, and both were starting to feel weaker. They knew they had the strength, but they couldn't reach it. Instead, they continued to focus on everything: the hurt the two had caused as purgers, the state of their planet and the people's freedom, and the loss of a woman who play a hand in raising both of them. Eventually they both screamed out in frustration and let out as much energy as they expend. Dust twirled around them, blocking their view. When it cleared, they both stared to the other in the shock of seeing blonde hair and teal eyes.

"Wh-what just happened?" Kakarot asked Vegeta. Vegeta only shrugged. He felt a little calmer now, but he didn't understand why. Then he remembered the story his grandfather used to tell him about the Legendary Super Saiyan.

"I believe," Vegeta said not betraying his shock, "we have achieved legendary status."

"Super Saiyans," Kakarot stated. Vegeta nodded. "What caused it?"

Vegeta didn't know, but he did know one thing. If there was any chance of his and Bulma's plans failing, there wasn't anymore. His father would die tonight, by his hand. "We should head back," he said as he looked around them. He didn't even remember causing that much damage to the mountain they were currently standing on.

* * *

><p>The two returned to the small home. By the time they returned, Fasha's body had already been hidden in a preservation chamber. This was explained to the two Saiyans who had decided to keep their transformations a secret from everyone, at least until the time was right. Vegeta told Bardock that Fasha would have a proper ceremony as soon as his father was defeated. Bardock knew, as well as his sons, how Vegeta considered them all as family. Bardock couldn't help but smile when he thought of the young prince's visits. Fasha always loved seeing him and her son get along so well. She treated him like her own son.<p>

"Fasha would be very grateful, my prince," he told him. "She would also want to tell you not to do anything stupid."

Vegeta smirked and chuckled. "That does sound like her," he stated. He then turned to Bulma. "We need to put our plan into action." Bulma simply nodded and let Vegeta take her in his arms.

He flew back to the palace, and Bulma stayed quiet the entire time. Nothing in his expression betrayed his secret of the transformation. Bulma was truly curious about his new power, though; however, she didn't want to mention it. If Vegeta wanted her to know, he would tell her.

When he returned to their room, he set Bulma down gently on the bed. "Everything is going to be okay," he explained to her. "We will end this. I promise you; Fasha's death will not be in vain." That's how Bulma knew he had transformed.

* * *

><p>Dinner was tense between the royals. Vegeta had made sure to keep Bulma away from the dining area. His father would have sensed her nerves; he would have known something was up. The queen continuously looked between her son and mate. The two were in some sort of glaring match with the other. Kalina could sense her son's rage; she knew that something had happened. She could have never guessed that one of her dearest friends had passed not even three hours prior to their dinner.<p>

Tarble also noticed the tense aura in the room. He wanted to excuse himself, but as soon as he stood up, his father banged his fist on the table, startling the young boy.

"Where do you think you're going, worm?" the king sneered at the little boy.

"I…" Tarble said hesitantly, "I'm not feeling well this evening, father."

"You are a sorry excuse for a Saiyan," the king replied with a huff.

"You're one to talk," Vegeta said quietly. Unfortunately since he was so close to his father, the elder Saiyan had heard.

"What was that?" the king asked in a feigned calm. His anger was hidden well, but Vegeta could sense it in his tone.

"I will not repeat myself," he answered. "A true Saiyan wouldn't hide behind intimidation methods."

"Vegeta!" his mother nearly screamed. She did not want to watch either one of her sons hurt by their father. Every time she saw them in such a state, it nearly killed her, especially since she was so defenseless.

"What brought this on?" the king said in amusement. "Not the threat on your mate's life, I'm sure." The king didn't even realize that he was starting to feel a little tipsy. It was probably why he hadn't yet reached for the tōgoku.

Vegeta could hear the slur in his voice now and decided to tell his father exactly how he felt. He wouldn't be able to do anything to him now. He did make sure that his mother and brother were not present, just in case. "Mother, Tarble…leave now."

Queen Kalina did not fight her son's command and, instead, gently guided her youngest son out of the room. When the two of them left, Vegeta began his tirade.

"You are a sorry excuse for a Saiyan," Vegeta began, not missing the amusement lighting his father's eyes. "Because of you, the people have suffered. Lives have been lost because of your orders, and treaties have been broken. Planet Vegeta used to be a prosperous entity. Look at it now. Our own are dying because you have forbidden medicinal practices except for the elites and for us. You have forced us to destroy countless planets, ones that used to be our allies. Grandfather would be very disappointed in you, as I am."

The king just laughed in Vegeta's face. "It's politics, son. Only the strong survive. The weak have no business existing if they can't fight off a few Saiyans. As for the people and treatment, it's their fault for not being strong enough for elite status. They should have trained harder, like you and that Kakarot boy. It's strange how strong he is considering he has such weak parents."

Vegeta had to hold himself back. Attacking his father now could ruin the entire plan. Instead, Vegeta just walked out of the room to get ready to implement the plan. He couldn't wait to see the light leave his father's arrogant eyes.

He first went to check on Bulma, to see how she was faring. He was surprised to see her at the ready, with so many technological devices he had never seen. Kakarot was with her, and Vegeta was okay with him being Bulma's only guard at the moment. The rest of the family was grieving, and only he and Kakarot knew what had happened on the mountain. Kakarot would be more than enough if his father caught onto their plans. He shouldn't, though, since the drug seemed to work so well.

Bulma and Kakarot saw Vegeta and nodded to him. They were ready to get this started. Now it was up to him, his mother, and Nappa to put things into motion.

* * *

><p>Queen Kalina was slightly nervous, but more so for her son's sake than hers. She had never felt more relieved when her husband came in, stumbling and whatnot. He was laughing uncontrollably, probably from whatever Vegeta did or said. The queen used her limited ability to sense ki to see that her son was still standing. Now she understood what Vegeta felt when he did not know if she and Tarble were okay after his long purging missions. By the end of the day, all the worry would all be over.<p>

"That boy has got some spine on him," the king drawled, still laughing. "For him to talk the way he did…I had no idea I had such an effect on our boy." He looked over to Kalina with a spark in his eyes. "Do you feel the same, my mate?"

Queen Kalina tensed, but shook her head. "N-no, my dear, I do not feel the same." He kept his initial playfulness as he crawled over to her, looking like an animal hunting its prey. "Um, wait, my king. Let me dismiss my guard so that we have no interruptions." For good measure, she rubbed her hands suggestively against his body.

"Fine," the king replied smugly.

"Nappa," the queen called. Nappa entered and went over to her. She handed him her tea tray and said, "The king and I would like no disturbances for the night. You are dismissed."

"Yes, my queen," Nappa replied before leaving the room. He closed the door carefully and looked down at the tea tray. The tōgoku was there.

* * *

><p>Vegeta was patiently waiting for Nappa near the kitchen. When he saw the tōgoku, he was very impressed. He knew that his mother had stolen to survive, but she never said she knew how to pick-pocket. "Is she all right?" Vegeta asked.<p>

"She will be," Nappa told Vegeta. "Once this is all over." Vegeta nodded and took the tōgoku. He rushed off to the lab, all the while trying to break it. He couldn't, which irritated him greatly, but he knew Bulma would be able to figure it out.

Bulma nearly smiled when she saw that Vegeta was all right, but shoved her happiness down. She had a job to do and it needed to be done as quickly as possible. They would have to scan the tōgoku, but then they'd have to hide it. Vegeta's father would notice it missing in the morning. That was when all hell would break loose. She only hoped that Vegeta could take care of him before he caught onto their plan.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the characters

Okay, just so everyone know, since everyone mentioned they didn't want to see the story end, I was never planning on ending it now. There's another threat out in the universe that has already been mentioned. There's at least going to be a part two to the story (not a sequel, just Part II in the chapter name). So don't fret; this story is far from over ^^ Possible part three if I think of anything XD

Also, I have a DeviantArt account and will be working on drawings for some of the scenes in my story eventually. I'm going to try to get a picture of the tōgoku up earlier…you'll probably all be thinking "Are you freaking kidding me…? -_-" The picture I've had in my head will probably make everyone laugh. It's won't look like much, let's just put it that way. If you know anyone who has done fan-art for any of my stories, let me know so I can post links to them. It makes me interested what everyone pictures when they read these AU's XD

And wow, I got a lot of reviews, a lot more than I ever remember getting for one chapter. Thank you, all of you ^_^

Smalsa: I'm glad this is your favorite :D And I wasn't just going to kill off a well-loved character for no reason…that would have just sucked and pissed everyone off. So yeah, Super Saiyans!

TFSrules: I don't know if I'll be able to work in everyone getting a little piece of vengeance, but he will get his…after some drama XD (what else is new?)

NNP: Thanks, the forgiveness means a lot :3

KCMBR: I hope this update was soon enough for ya :D

RaiynetheHedgehog: lol, I love DBZ abridged too, so I don't mind the jokes XD Well, I can promise everything will work out, but drama always happens in my stories. It's never THAT easy to take someone down.

WithoutWingsX: Oh shit, indeed XD

KimiruMai: You know I love my cliffhangers XD Idk why, but all my stories have them in almost every chapter…I don't even plan for that…And yes, you stuck poor Veggie in a creepy black box…:p for shame XD (I'm sure I've done worse)

Iluvveggie: Nope, it's not the end. Still have Frieza stuff. Plus a few chapters between the two threats. Bulma has to have the baby (there's a surprise with that :D) and they have to fix everything Vegeta's father screwed up.

WhatWhat123: Yup, she is ^_^

Threeam inkblot: Of course, the story must go on XD I mean, come on, Frieza's still out there. Vegeta's father isn't the only space tyrant in this AU.

DaniellaDBZ4ever: I was planning on it ^_^

Anonymous: There were a lot of anonymous reviews, so I'm gonna answer all of them in here. Sorry if they were all from different people. I'm glad you like the story. I know it was easy for them to reach Super Saiyan, but they were both pretty PO'ed at Vegeta's father over the death of Kakarot's mother. Thanks, I think story is definitely one of my better ones, just because I've had so many ideas for this one XD

Middlekertz: Glad you liked it. And you were right to say "uh oh."

Ultraviolet: Yup, I love making him all sweet and overprotective. That's the side of him they didn't show too often in the show, so we fanfic writers get to add that stuff ^_^

maymayB: I'm glad you like it. Hope it wasn't too long a wait between last chapter and this one…I've been busy with physical therapy, so I've lost track of time XD

MM: Yeah, unfortunately, but it had to happen…

Yvonne: Hope you didn't wait too long for this update. I'm glad you like this story :D

Jellybeans: Yeah, well, they'll be dealing with Frieza pretty soon. Anywhere from three to five chapters I'm guessing.

Forgotten love: Eh, they would have been able to beat him anyway without the transformation. This just makes things more interesting for the next couple of chapters.

Raditzrocks: I'm glad it caught your attention. I get like that with stories. I plan to read them and then when I do, I'm hooked until I get caught up XD I'll keep writing, promise. Even if it takes me a long time in between updates, I will never just stop writing a story. I can't stand it when that happens, lol ^_^

Monster: Yup, I love keeping people guessing. Thanks for reviewing.

Sami199: You would be right.

* * *

><p>Vegeta watched Bulma from across the room with his arms crossed and his back against the wall. He was tapping his gloved finger impatiently against his arm. He didn't want to rush his mate, but the longer this took, the more danger they would be in. Yes, the drugs were supposed to last until the late afternoon the next day, but there were still so many unknowns.<p>

Kakarot cast Vegeta a knowing glance. He was getting nervous too. The only one in the room who seemed calm and unaffected was the one who should be worried the most. He looked to his princess and couldn't help but think about the baby. Yes, his father had told the family. That meant she would require more energy and rest than she was getting, plus she was an Earthling and the child was half-Saiyan. He was worried for her health. He didn't want her to have any complications like his mother.

"This is…interesting," Bulma stated as if no one were in the room. She was in science mode and wasn't really paying attention to the two nervous Saiyans.

"What is?" Vegeta asked. He really hoped that she found out a way to disable the tōgoku.

"Well," Bulma started, "it's design is like a small battery pack."

"Battery pack?" Kakarot asked. "What's a battery?"

"Well, have you been to a planet that uses electronics like Earth had?" Bulma questioned.

Vegeta nodded. "Yes. And you showed me that computer thing you had. You told me the portable generator charges the battery since we don't have electricity except for the lab."

"Exactly. It's a power source that can be in large or portable devices. Some of the technology here is 'battery powered.' You just used a different power source. Anyway, batteries can be charged and the energy stored can power up something else."

"So, the tōgoku drains out power and transfers it to my father?" Vegeta asked in frustration. "Coward."

"Well, I said it's design is 'like' a battery," Bulma continued. "It stores the power it drains, but it does not work the same way a battery does. However, the energy can be utilized. There seems to be a lot of energy in here. It could be the next potential energy source for the planet once this is all over. After the energy he trapped in it is expended, we could use it to conserve a different energy source."

"That's pretty cool," Kakarot replied. "I didn't know that that thing could actually be used for something good."

"All of this energy could have been used to protect our people," Vegeta stated. "I hate him."

"I know," Bulma said softly. "But everything will work out. I'll hide it with my stuff since your father doesn't even know you brought it all from Earth. There would be way too much stuff to go through if he ever found it."

Vegeta pushed himself off of the wall and Kakarot stood up. "Bulma, I will take you back to the room. Nappa will be guarding you. Kakarot and I have some training we need to do before we face my father."

Bulma smiled and nodded in understanding. Vegeta ordered Kakarot to wait in the lab so they could train in the gravity chamber. Then he and Bulma walked back to their room.

* * *

><p>When they got there, Bulma put the tōgoku into the case containing the sonogram. It was good that the thing was so flat. If someone on Earth had ever seen it, they would have thought it was some shard or a piece of broken plastic. She would have never guessed something so tiny would cause so much damage to a single race.<p>

"It wasn't a single race," Vegeta said. He had heard her thought and he wanted to clear things up. "There was another on our planet, the Tuffles, very weak, but technologically advanced. My grandfather took care of them too. My father just wanted the technology and I have no idea what's left of their race. Probably some stragglers underground. And then all of the other planets…there's just so much damage we caused."

Bulma took her hand and gently stroked his cheek. "Trust me; your father is not the only one out there."

Vegeta's eyes widened. For the entire time Bulma had been there, she had never once brought up her planet's attacker. "Who?" Vegeta asked. He wanted to know the bastard who harmed his mate.

Bulma closed her eyes and shook her head. "Not now. After we take down your father and repair the planet and allied planets. We can makes amends for what he did. I'm sure the other planets understand. We can fix things."

"We," Vegeta stated. He had never had someone like her. Technically when this was all over, she could leave him. Yes, she was having his child, but that didn't mean she needed to stay here. She could go somewhere else that was much safer and less broken. But she did tell him that he completed her.

Bulma smiled and took his hands. "Yes, we. You didn't think I'd let you deal with it all on your own, did you? I'm your mate, remember? We are in this together."

Vegeta knew he had training to do, but he didn't care for that moment. He reached his hands up and cupped her face while her hands still rested on his and kissed her gently. Her hands slid down from his and glided over his muscular arms to his shoulders. He pulled away from her and leaned his forehead against hers. "When this is all over, my yuubutsu, the first thing we are doing is making sure you get some rest. You have done well these past few months. I am…proud…to have you as a mate."

"Likewise, my prince," Bulma whispered. He moved away to look her in the eyes. When she smiled, he nodded and then took off to go train. Bulma assumed that the training they were doing was for their new forms that Bardock had told her about. With all that energy, they now needed control.

* * *

><p>Queen Kalina could not sleep at all. She had a bad feeling that something was going to happen. She looked down to her sleeping mate and shivered. It was for the good of the planet, what she did, but now she had a strong desire to be clean. Vegeta had told her that his father would be out for the entire night into the late afternoon at least. The queen decided to take that opportunity to get washed up and get the hell out of that room. She didn't want to be around him once he found out his precious machine was missing.<p>

When she got into the bath, she sensed a slight movement in the room and tense. When it stopped, she relaxed. Her husband was probably just turning over in his sleep. _Keep yourself together, _she told herself. _This will all be over soon._

* * *

><p>Bulma was reading over some of her notes on the shield system. It was definitely a good system, but she always made sure to check if any improvements could be made. She also looked over her plans for a water system. The planet was pretty much all desert with a few large bodies of water. The people needed to be able to get easy access to water. There was minimal plumbing already on the planet, but not for drinking water, only washroom water and unfiltered water for cooking. If the people wanted drinking water, they had to work for it. In desert heat, that was dangerous. As soon as Vegeta's father was gone, they could start building it. They would need resources from other planets and possibly those Tuffles Vegeta mentioned, if there were any left, to help build it. They could pay them for their services with the funds the king accumulated and resources that she could invent to assist them. Things were going to work out.<p>

Bulma heard the door click open and she smiled happily, thinking Vegeta had come back to see her while they waited for his father to wake up. "Hey, Vege-" Bulma looked up and paled when she realized that it wasn't Vegeta standing in front of her, but the king.

He looked livid, but then smirked at her. "Oh, so you do talk," he stated. Then he glared at her. "Good. Then you can tell me where the tōgoku is."

* * *

><p>AN: Okay, sorry I'm stopping here. I'll be updating the story again after I update a couple others. I won't leave you hanging on this one for too long…I hope. If it takes me a while, blame physical therapy. Sorry for the shortness of the chapter...


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the characters.

See, I didn't leave you waiting all that long. I really hadn't planned a cliffhanger of that magnitude, but my brain stopped like right there XD Then after I posted it and started thinking about the next chapter, a ton of stuff came to mind -_-' Yeah…anyway, here's another update :D

Also, I have the tōgoku pic drawn, but I haven't had my grandfather scan it in yet (I already made him do lots of scanning since I can't get downstairs ^^'). I may not have it up until this part of the story is over XD

Smalsa: Aw, thanks. Physical therapy is going well ^_^ Finally off the crutches and using a cane. And yup, Bulma be in deep shit XD

VegetaBulma Fan: Thanks. I hope this update was fast enough :D

TFSrules: Kind of…not a shield exactly…Yup, the king is a nut job.

DaniellaDBZ4ever: Honestly wasn't planning on leaving it like that.

RaiynetheHedgehog: Things will be fine…I don't really know how to respond. Also, I will read your story. It's just been hectic.

KimiruMai: We just love torturing them…we're such bad people XD

Muffinmini: She's not going to die.

Middlekertz: Yup…oops is right.

NNP: Indeed!

Threeam inkblot: I'm glad ^_^ And obviously she will be fine since I said the story would continue. It's just the journey getting there.

RedAngel: He just found out she could talk from when she was about to call out to Vegeta. He doesn't know she has the tōgoku, not exactly.

Andreab: Aw, thank you very much ^_^ I'm glad you like the story. I cater to the OOC Vegeta lovers…and AU lovers XD

WhatWhat123: I'm sorry I made you panic…

Princess Caramel: You never try to run from a Saiyan, but don't worry; things will be okay. I'm glad you like how I depict Vegeta. If you couldn't tell, that how I view his character :D

Yvonne: That's a good way to distract yourself ^_^ I hope you like them.

Sami199: No, it's not good :/

Vegetas4evasweetheart: I don't know why my brain always cuts off on a cliffhanger…Apologies.

TheSuperHedgehog: Bulma will be calm…I cannot say the same thing about Vegeta, though…I'm glad you like the story :)

Sonia-s.a: Eh, I wouldn't do anything to hurt Bulma…well, not much anyways…

* * *

><p>Bulma was stunned into silence looking into the eyes of the man everyone feared. He was livid. It was obvious that he discovered the tōgoku was gone. Bulma swallowed nervously and tried to speak again, but no words came out.<p>

"Spit it out, girl," the king snarled. "I don't have all day. What did my son do with the tōgoku?"

Bulma mentally felt relieved. He didn't know she had it, but he expected her to know something about it. Well, there was one thing Bulma was good at back on Earth with all of the fake people she knew.

How to play dumb…

"What's a togaku?" Bulma asked in a feigned confusion that could only be perceived as genuine.

The king narrowed his eyes at her and circled around his son's bed to get closer to the young girl. "Do you mean to tell me that my son has told you nothing of the weapon I use?" he asked skeptically.

Bulma frowned and shook her head. "No, sir," she answered honestly. However, the king was not done with her.

Bulma was shocked when he lifted her by her neck. "Do not lie to me!" the king shouted as Bulma gasped for air. Then he noticed something. The girl's arms moved to cover her stomach protectively.

He dropped her back onto the bed on top of her files, and Bulma put her hand on her neck and worked on catching her breath.

"You are pregnant." It was a statement, not a question. Bulma could only nod, and hope and pray that he would not harm her or her child. The king sighed in frustration and used his hand to attempt to wipe the frustration away from his face. "This is a mess. The boy is an idiot."

Bulma was still trying to catch her breath, but she did not want the king talking about Vegeta in such a derogatory manner. "Don't…don't call him that," she said hoarsely.

The king flashed her an expressionless look. That made her feel more nervous because she couldn't tell what he was thinking. Unfortunately for her, he lifted her up and threw her over his shoulder, making sure not bang her stomach around. "You are lucky," he whispered darkly in her ear. "I already made a promise to my son not to harm you if I ever found you to be pregnant. This is the one favor I will grant him."

"W-what are you going to do to me?" Bulma asked nervously. The king said nothing but started rubbing Bulma's back suggestively. She cringed and could feel him smirking without even looking at him.

"You let me worry about that," the king replied as he left the room. As he walked down the hallway, Bulma was able to see Nappa knocked unconscious and started worrying about him more than she was worrying about her predicament.

It wasn't until she was brought into a pitch-black, underground dungeon that she started to panic. She could handle dark, but this was just too dark. "I can sense you getting nervous," the king stated. "Why? I have already told you that I will not harm you."

Bulma shivered a bit and said, "How can I be sure? When I angered you, you grabbed me by my throat, and you just repeated that just now. I don't know if I can trust you…plus…" She stopped herself from telling him that she couldn't see. That would just give him the advantage.

He didn't press her. He already knew that her senses were dulled. He threw her a little roughly to the floor of a cell and locked her in. Bulma quickly stood up and grasped the bars. The king just smirked at her. "Don't worry, scientist. I'm sure my son will come for you. I just hope I don't lose my temper before then." He then left her alone in the cold dungeon.

Bulma's eyes widened. He was going to keep her trapped here until either he found the tōgoku or he fought Vegeta. Vegeta wouldn't be able to sense her as it looked like she was surrounded by ki restraints. She knew what they were because Nappa had shown them to her when she started working in the lab. Whenever she was given the task of repairing them, she usually made it seem like she fixed them when she didn't.

Her ki was already weak as it was. Vegeta would have had difficulties sensing her to begin with. _Please Vegeta…help me…find me._

* * *

><p>Vegeta froze in the middle of his attack and received a punch to the face from Kakarot. They were both in their Super Saiyan forms, but after the hit, Kakarot went back to base form and looked shocked.<p>

"Vegeta, are you all right?" Kakarot called out to his friend.

Vegeta changed back to base form and put his hand to his head. Kakarot flew over to him to help him out of the wall he just punched him into, but Vegeta smacked his hand away.

_Please Vegeta…help me…find me._

"Bulma," he said.

Kakarot raised his brow at him. "What about her?"

"I heard her…I've never heard her through the bond before," Vegeta stated in amazement.

"Maybe the bond between you two is stronger than you thought," Kakarot suggested. "I mean maybe it just took longer for the connection to develop between you because she's human."

_She sounded terrified, _Vegeta thought to himself. He stretched out his ki to sense hers and found that he could not locate her; however, his father's ki was vibrant and located in his throne room. "No," Vegeta growled.

"What's wrong?" Kakarot asked, his expression becoming serious when he saw Vegeta's darken.

"The bastard is awake," Vegeta told him. "And he has Bulma somewhere. I can't detect her."

"Probably the dungeons," Kakarot pointed out. "I'll go get her; you go take care of the creep."

Vegeta nodded to him. He clenched his fist tightly and then sped off in the direction of the throne room. His father would pay for even laying a finger on his mate.

* * *

><p>Bulma was pacing in the dark room. She had no idea how to get to Vegeta, or at least warn him that his father was onto him. The good news was that the king seemed to buy that she had no knowledge of the tōgoku. With that in mind, Bulma managed to start to relax. She also knew that both Vegeta and Kakarot were Super Saiyans. They had enough strength, before the transformation, to take down the king. Now their victory was guaranteed. This also comforted Bulma greatly.<p>

_I heard you._

Bulma's head shot up and she stopped her pacing. The voice in her head sounded an awful lot like Vegeta, but that couldn't be right, could it?

_Our bond is stronger now, _she heard him say. _Kakarot is coming for you. Sit tight._

Bulma started to feel dizzy. This mental communication was a little too much for her to handle. She hadn't even seen a ki blast yet since she never watched anyone train. She leaned against the wall and slid down holding onto her head. What was she supposed to do? Respond? Wait patiently? Could she contact him again? Would she distract Vegeta if she tried to communicate with him? She didn't want to be the reason he got into more trouble.

A sound of an explosion brought her attention back to her being in the dungeon. When the dust cleared she saw Kakarot. He didn't look happy and started looking for a way to open the cell. It was clear that he wasn't too familiar with this dungeon.

He marched up to the cell she was in studying it. Bulma was still dazed from feeling Vegeta's presence in her mind. It was both comforting, yet desperate. The king getting ahold of her must have upset Vegeta more than she had could have ever imagined.

"Bulma, stand back," Kakarot said. His voice was serious and strict; it left no room for an argument.

Bulma looked at him strangely; she was completely perplexed. She was already at the back of the cell; she couldn't go any farther. Instead, she stood up and just stared at Kakarot. The Saiyan sighed and motioned for her to stand at the side of the cell, away from the bars. Bulma nodded and took cover behind the stone wall as Kakarot blasted the bars off of the cell. After Bulma slowly ran out of it, Kakarot looked back and his face returned to its innocent self. He rubbed the back of his head nervously and said, "Man, I guess this is just one more thing we have to get fixed, huh?"

Bulma's expression flatted. Could he seriously be thinking about that now? Bulma then gasped as she realized that Vegeta must have been going to face his father.

"Kakarot, how do I talk to Vegeta again," Bulma asked desperately.

"Huh, what are you talking about?" Kakarot replied. "You can talk to him after he fights his father."

"I mean through the bond!" Bulma shouted.

"Oh," Kakarot said. He crossed his arms in contemplation. "Well, we really have no idea how you did it to begin with. No one expected a human to bond with a Saiyan. I mean, I'm not surprised, though, since Chi Chi bonded with me."

Bulma just stared at him in irritation. That was not going to help her. Well, if she couldn't let Vegeta know that she was out through the bond, she would instead go to him, hopefully before he faced off against his father.

Kakarot was still deep in thought as Bulma took off in a sprint to the throne room. He saw her run by him and called after her. He sighed in frustration as she rounded the corner before he shook his head and flew after her. He had to keep her away from that fight.

* * *

><p>AN: Okay, I tried not to end on a cliffhanger this time. Last chapter was kind of awful to leave off on…I apologize for like the hundredth time plus a few more XD


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the characters.

Okay, so here is the big moment. I'm sorry it took a while, but I was actually hesitant because I suck so much at writing fight scenes; however, I had a friend give me pointers on fight scenes and then I decided to finish the story Foster Family and then update stories from another fandom where I had one chapter where I actually wrote a fight scene my friend approve of. So with confidence restored, here is the big fight between Vegeta and his father. I'm going to do my best with it :3

Also, I put up a pic of the tōgoku, like I said I would, and you are all going to think it looks like nothing. The link can be found on my profile.

TFSrules: Thanks, I'm glad :D

Vegetas4evasweetheart: Sorry…I just didn't want to rush into the fight with the reason mentioned above. I wanted it to be perfect since everyone has been looking forward to this fight forever.

Iluvveggie: Yup, they are bonded, and just in time for the big fight :)

VegetaBulma Fan: I know I have a bunch of stories because a lot of the time I'm in the mood to write different things. I haven't forgotten any stories, but I do have to admit some of them is harder to write than others, like Visions because I'm trying to remember everything that happened and I can't really watch the eps will I'm in the middle of the living room all the time with my grandparents or in physical therapy. When I go home next week it'll be easier, but be warned, I go back to college on the Wednesday. I'm pretty good with updating during the semester because I'm always home studying, but for a while I will still have physical therapy, so I'll be busy. But don't worry; I'll make sure to update other stories soon :3

Princess Caramel: Yes, she is definitely good at that ^_^ And as for the hoping nothing goes wrong, um…*points behind you* OMG A GIANT COOKIE! *runs away* lol

KimiruMai: I actually didn't try to make it a cliffie…and what is with FF not alerting you to my updates? Lol, craziness

DaniellaDBZ4ever: Maybe ^_^

RaiynetheHedgehog: I'm glad you're excited :D It'll make writing this chapter worth it with how excited everyone is ^_^

Middlekertz: Yup, uh oh is right

LunarSinner: I'm glad you like it :3

SaiyanQueen22: It's okay ^_^ I'm going to try to make this one a long one :3

TheSuperHedgehog: lol, no…no fusion, but maybe I'll consider that for the future. Sorry I kept you waiting. And eh, that dungeon was flimsy…for Saiyans at least. But any dungeon is a bad dungeon.

Yvonne: Well, he didn't do anything to her…yet

Sami199: Sorry I kept you waiting

Rychefan: I don't even mean to do cliffhangers sometimes, yet a lot of my stories are just cliffhanger moments. Lol. Anyway, glad you like it

Threeam inkblot: Um…damn it, how does everyone always predict one of the things I'm thinking of doing XD Well, just sit back, relax, and enjoy the fight. ;)

Videlfan: Nope, the tōgoku is hidden right now.

* * *

><p>Bulma continued to run towards the throne room, hoping the fight hadn't started yet. Once Vegeta saw that she was okay, she knew he'd be able to concentrate on fighting his father. What she didn't know was that Vegeta already knew she was in good hands with Kakarot and her placing herself in the middle of a fight was not going to help his concentration.<p>

Vegeta barged into the throne room; he was angry and volatile. One word would set him off. The king saw this and smirked. "So, I guess the bitch contacted you," he said. "I'm surprised such a primitive and weak creature like her could bond with a strong Saiyan warrior such as yourself." Vegeta did not grace him with a response and the king's expression soured. "You've gotten yourself in way too deep, son."

"You are no father of mine," Vegeta stated dangerously. "I'm sick of your actions. You are a terrible king. You've hurt my mate; you've hurt mother; you were willing to let Tarble die knowing that he isn't a fighter. How could you treat your family this way?"

"The key to being a great leader is to hold power over your subjects and the only way to achieve that is to make them fear you," the king said. "Your grandfather was weak, and that is why he died. The respect he had did not keep him alive. Now, no one will ever have the gall to challenge me."

"If you believe that," Vegeta started walking closer towards his father's throne, "then you are even more of a fool than I believed." He stopped when he was standing directly across from his father. "I am the one who will be ending your miserable life and freeing the people from your tyranny."

The king glared at Vegeta and stood up. "Boy, you are a disobedient shit and I will make sure you learn your lesson today."

Both fighters crouched down into their fighting positions. Vegeta was studying his father's stance. It was full of unguarded points, but Vegeta wasn't surprised. His father hadn't trained in years because of his weapon. The young Saiyan hoped that this fight would be over quickly.

He phased from his spot, stunning the king with his disappearance, and hit him from behind. The king stumbled forward and turned to face his son. Vegeta was shaking his head, a look of disgust plastered on his face.

"Look at you," he growled. "You're even weaker than the third classes whose lives you've ruined."

The king snarled at Vegeta threateningly. "Shut up, boy. My power level is much higher than theirs."

"Quite true," Vegeta replied. "But power levels don't decide a battle's victor. Strategy is what brings victory, and father, you have no strategy."

"Boy, shut up!" the king shouted as he powered up and angrily charged at Vegeta. Vegeta managed to dodge his father's initial attack easily. He rolled his eyes at how his father was behaving. It almost made him feel dishonored. He let this man run his life since he was a child; he let the people of this planet suffer under his rule, and he wasn't even strong enough to defend his crown.

"Father, this fight is ridiculous," Vegeta stated. "Surrender now and maybe I will spare your pathetic existence."

"Never!" the king shouted as he once again charged at Vegeta.

Vegeta was ready for him and braced himself for impact. He powered up himself and pulled his arm back, ready to punch his incoming father. Before the king could hit Vegeta, Vegeta's glowing fist made contact with his father's energy. The force of their energy meeting blew his father back into his throne, breaking the metallic object. Vegeta managed to stay right in his place, although slightly pushed back on the flat surface.

The king struggled to get up, looking worse for wear after one punch. This truly was pathetic. He hoped that his father would see how useless this fight was for him. If he had surrendered, Vegeta would have let him live and place him in the dungeon to waste away into nothing, like poor Fasha had. Now, he would not let his father walk away alive. He hadn't even need to transform into Super Saiyan. He started walking towards his father, ready to deal the finishing blast.

"Vegeta!" Vegeta paused in his trek towards his father when he heard Bulma's voice. His eyes widened in slight fear. She couldn't be there right now, not when he was dealing with his father. It was too dangerous, for her and their child, to be anywhere near a fight.

The king saw his son's apprehension and zoned out expression. He used that to his advantage and speedily charged Vegeta, cheaply hitting him in the gut. It was enough of a distraction to make his move. Vegeta turned to face him, ready to attack with a small ki blast when he gasped. His father was holding Bulma with a ki blast aimed at her stomach. He was playing dirty now and Vegeta knew it. His ki blast disappeared as he looked at his father incredulously.

"Don't you dare," Vegeta growled out. His father was pushing his luck. Vegeta's anger was already starting to change his surrounding energy from blue to yellow. "Release her now."

The king started laughing maniacally slightly shaking Bulma in the process. Bulma looked up at the king with a glare. She hated being used against people. When she was a child, thugs would kidnap her to get her father to pay large sums of money. Now she was being used against her mate and that was not okay with her.

"Now where's the fun in that?" the king answered snidely. "If I can't have her, the least I can do is hold her in my arms for a while." He took the arm he had wrapped around her and started sliding his hand up and down her body. That wasn't sitting well with either Bulma or Vegeta.

"Let go," Bulma whispered, though she tried not to. Her heart rate started to pick up, but in panic. Breathing started to become a chore to her. "Let go…now."

The king didn't like being ordered around and was about to scold the woman in his arms, but her saw that her eyes were glossed over and that she was struggling to breathe. He grinned sadistically knowing what was happening to her. His son's mate was having a severe panic attack, and his actions were the cause.

Vegeta also noticed Bulma's reaction. _What's wrong? _he asked her with worry through their bond.

_I…I don't know. Just when he was…touching me…I just feel so terrible, Vegeta. I can't stomach it. I…I can barely breathe._

_Woman, you need to calm down, _Vegeta told her, now knowing that she was having a panic attack. His father had given plenty of anxiety attacks when he was younger. _Just focus on breathing normally. I will get you away from him._

_How?_

Vegeta didn't have an answer for her, but he relaxed when he sensed Kakarot's energy. He wasn't too far away, and he would be the perfect distraction for his father. He would be able to make sure his mate was fine before he took his father's life.

"This is a low move, even for you, father," Vegeta snapped bitterly as an attempt to stall. However, he was silently telling Bulma that he had a plan. That little piece of knowledge was helping Bulma start to calm herself. She knew she had to. Stress wasn't good for her or the baby.

"You shouldn't have mated with a weakling, son," the king replied while smirking. "This bitch is too weak. She will be your ultimate downfall at some point. I'm sure you can already see why."

"I am no one's weakness," Bulma stated, the light starting to return to her eyes. The king stared down at her in shock. She looked up at him defiantly. "I may be physically weak, but I know that mentally I am a hell of a lot stronger than you."

The king couldn't help but chuckle. "Well, she's got a mouth on her, that's for sure. Very Saiyan-like. Now I can see it a little more, why you fell for her I mean. However…" he said while squeezing her arm enough for all three in the room to hear a crack. Bulma yelped in pain from the break, but she still kept her angered expression. "You should learn your place."

"I already do," she said looking over to Vegeta. _It's with you…always. _Vegeta's eyes widened at her kind words. She chose now to say something so warm to him, and he couldn't understand why she wouldn't be focused on her life being in danger. _You complete me, and I love you, _she told him.

Before Vegeta could respond, Bulma did something very brave and stupid. She elbowed his father very hard in the gut, taking the older man by surprise and causing him to spit up blood. While he was distracted, she managed to slip out of his hold and ran over to Vegeta. He roughly put his arms around her to move her behind him as his father recovered and moved to attack the two of them. Vegeta didn't have enough time to recover after moving Bulma out of the way; he couldn't defend himself.

Which was why it was a good thing that his father got shot in the shoulder by a ki blast. The king fell to the ground and slid into the opposite wall. Vegeta looked to Kakarot and nodded his thanks. While his father was down, he turned to Bulma and quickly checked her for injuries.

"I'm okay, Vegeta," she said putting her good hand on his arm. His hand rested on her face gently pushing her hair from it.

"You shouldn't have come to the battlefield," he admonished her gently. "You took a great risk."

"I needed you to know that I was okay," she told him, still not understanding the bond.

"I already knew," he told her. "I could feel in through the bond. I can tell I'm going to need to explain this more to you later." Bulma smiled in response, but the peace was short-lived when they heard Vegeta's father grumble. "Kakarot," he called to his best friend, "you need to get Bulma to the infirmary. Get her a sensu bean to heal her arm."

"Got it," Kakarot said with a smile and a nod. "And Vegeta…" He and Vegeta exchanged serious glances. "Take him down." Vegeta responded with a two finger wave, a salute between kin, which Kakarot returned before taking Bulma carefully in his arms and flying her to the infirmary.

Vegeta looked back to his father who looked both angry and deranged. His energy spiked higher than Vegeta had expected and he narrowly dodge two large, black energy blasts his father sent his way. Something was wrong with his father's energy, but Vegeta hadn't sensed it before. It felt darker than he remembered it. Vegeta gasped at his realization.

"Dark energy, father?" he asked in shock. "Why would you even tamper with that?"

"Because," his father snarled with a voice that did not sound like his own, "it's just enough to take you out for good."

Vegeta shook his head in disgust. Dark energy was said to be a myth. The energy itself was considered evil and increased the strength of the warrior yielding it, but they had to exchange something for it. It was energy reserve for those who cared about no one and would sacrifice even their closest relative to gain the power. It was dark energy from another realm, and almost nothing could defeat it.

"So…who's life did you trade for this vile power?" Vegeta grumbled.

The king chuckled darkly. "Don't worry, boy. I didn't trade any of your lives. I traded my own soul many, many years ago, back when I killed your grandfather and took the throne. If someone ever had come to me with the power to defeat me, I would use it. You're lucky boy; you will be the only Saiyan other than me to ever see this power. Quite an honor."

"More like degrading," Vegeta retorted, "you sorry excuse for a warrior."

He got into his fighting stance again before he and his father began trading blows of energy. The king got a few decent punches on Vegeta's face and gut, but the prince was still holding his own. It was much harder now that his father revealed this new energy. If he didn't win soon, Vegeta would have to go Super Saiyan. He couldn't take much more abuse. The dark energy was ripping through his skin, and Vegeta was sure he had some broken bones just from the few hits.

Vegeta let his guard down for a split second, and his father managed to get in a good hit. The young prince was blasted across the room by a dark energy beam. He got onto his hands and knees to catch his breath while his father laughed at his predicament.

"Is this the best you have to offer, son?" the king taunted. "All your talk and you're still the weak little kid I used to beat."

Vegeta glared at growled at his father, still trying to forget those difficult days of his childhood. He had never told anyone, not even his mother, how violent his father had been with him. That was when Vegeta lost all respect for him as a parental figure.

"Aw, it's all right, Vegeta," his father cooed arrogantly. "Maybe in another year or so you'll be able to stand up to me, but now you'll be lucky if I let either you or your mate live."

Vegeta was starting to get pissed as his father started writing him off as a weak fighter. He had worked hard to get the power he had, a lot of blood, sweat, and tears. His father just bargained his own life for power which took no effort, and it would yield no results.

"You say I am weak," Vegeta stated, "yet I know I am stronger than you. You sold your soul for power, and that was a mistake. Power must be earn, just like respect. You have neither."

The king looked very amused and crossed his arms. "Oh? And you think you have power over me?"

Vegeta smirked and flared his energy. His father's eyes widened. He couldn't sense energy, but even standing across the room he could sense the force of Vegeta's energy. Vegeta's hair shifted from black to blonde, his eyes becoming teal. He didn't give his father the chance to register his transformation before he powered up as much as he could and formed an energy blast in his hand.

"Yes, father, I do have the power," Vegeta said in amusement, "and you are about to feel just how strong I truly am."

* * *

><p>Kakarot got Bulma to the infirmary and set her down on a table while he searched for the sensu bean. Bulma sighed and nervously kicked her feet a little bit as she waited. Then she gasped as she remembered something.<p>

"Bulma, what's wrong?" Kakarot asked her, worried that she was hurt worse than he though.

"When the king came into my room and took me to the dungeons, I saw Nappa unconscious outside the room," she said with tears in her eyes. "Kakarot, what if he…?"

Kakarot used his energy to search for Nappa's energy. It was still pretty strong, as if he were just asleep, so the king must not have done too much damage. "He's okay, Bulma."

"Please," Bulma pleaded, "he's been good to me from the beginning. Can you please go get him? I'll be fine."

Kakarot shook his head. He didn't want to leave Bulma alone, just in case something were to go wrong, but he sensed another energy heading towards Vegeta's and Bulma's room. _What's the queen doing out of her room? _he asked himself. He shook his head. He couldn't worry about that at the moment. What he really needed was to find the sensu beans, but he couldn't figure out where his father had put them. Bulma just sighed again, worried about her mate and now Nappa. She put her hand to her stomach and rubbed it to quell the energy she felt stirring inside.

* * *

><p>Queen Kalina was roaming the halls. She needed to go check on her daughter. That was how she saw Bulma now, and she was worried. When she had gotten out of the bath, she realized that her mate was gone and she was worried about the plan being shot to hell. Her first concern was Bulma since the young girl did not have the power to defend herself against the king; however, when she got to the room, she saw Nappa unconscious and nearly shouted. She got down on her knees and desperately patted Nappa's face.<p>

"Nappa, please wake up," she said in fear. Nappa was her most trusted guard and friend, and seeing him like this because of her mate made her feel like she was stabbed in the heart.

Nappa slowly started blinking his eyes open and saw his queen kneeling over him. He smirked at her and weakly lifted his hand to move her hair from her face. "My queen," he said tiredly, "am I actually seeing tears in your eyes?"

The queen gasped and quickly wiped the tears. She had only cried two times in her life before this moment, both times when she lost loved ones. Nappa grabbed her hand to stop her rapid movements. "A-are you okay?" she asked him. Nappa nodded in response as she moved to help him up. "We need to get you to the infirmary. Can you make it?"

"Of course," Nappa replied arrogantly. "I'll be fine." Just then, the two of them felt Vegeta's energy increase rapidly. Nappa looked down to the queen and saw the fear in her eyes. "Don't worry, my queen," he said. "Vegeta will be fine too."

"I really hope so, Nappa," she whispered. "I really, truly hope so."

* * *

><p>"No…" the king said in a whisper. "It's not possible."<p>

"When it is needed the most, the transformation will occur in warriors that are pure of heart," Vegeta recited. "That is something you would never understand, father."

"When?" his father questioned.

Vegeta shrugged. "Does it matter?" he asked. "The fact of the matter is that I can defeat you. It's over father."

The king held his hands up in defeat. "You're right boy. Why don't you come closer and finish me off?"

Vegeta's brow rose in confusion. He didn't expect his father to truly surrender. Vegeta scoffed at how weak his father was acting. He walked closer to his father, a sphere of energy in his hand. The king still would not move. Vegeta watched him carefully trying to tell what his father was thinking. At the last second, a smirk appeared on his father's face. The king disappeared from view, his energy disappearing momentarily. Vegeta froze, searching frantically for his father in the room. The next thing he registered was pure agony as his father shoved a dark lightning sphere into Vegeta's back. Vegeta roared out in pain, loud enough to reach all the way across the castle.

* * *

><p>Bulma had taken the sensu bean and her arm healed instantly. She sighed in relief as the pain she had been feeling left her. "Lie down, princess," Kakarot ordered. "You should get some rest. You've had a very trying day."<p>

"Kakarot," Bulma said softly, "please…please go get Nappa. The king is nowhere near here, and Vegeta would never let him out of his sight. Please…"

"That won't be necessary," they heard the queen say. They both looked to the doorway of the infirmary and saw Queen Kalina assisting Nappa.

Kakarot rushed to go help them and led Nappa to a table. The queen wouldn't leave his side as Kakarot forced him to lie down and got an ice pack for his head. He knew a little bit of first aid from his father and mate, especially because he and Vegeta let each other have it quite often. Speaking of Vegeta, everyone except for Bulma tensed and panicked as they heard the prince's anguished cry. Bulma couldn't hear it, but she felt her mate's distress.

"Vegeta!" she exclaimed desperately. She looked to Kakarot who was already out the door.

The queen looked over to her daughter in shock. "Bulma…did you feel him?" she asked. Bulma looked to her with worry etched on her features. When Bulma nodded, the queen also responded with a nod. She was shocked that Bulma could sense her son's pain, especially when they hadn't shown signs of a full bond before. Knowing this made the situation bittersweet. The queen could only hope that things would work out. Then her son and his mate could finally get some much needed rest before undoing all the damage the king had caused and some peace for themselves.

* * *

><p>Vegeta forced himself to his hands and knees, the pain flashing through his body again causing him to collapse. Electricity was a Saiyan's number one weakness, aside from their tails. His father disgusted him for stooping so low. A fake surrender was a cheap move. All his father had was cheap moves.<p>

Vegeta attempted to get up again, but his father kicked him in his gut. The prince coughed up blood as his father continued to aggressively kick him. For a moment, Vegeta did feel like he did when he was a child. He chose to stare at a spot on the wall, praying for the abuse to end soon.

After a while the kicks stopped and Vegeta registered the sound of his father groaning. He refocused his eyes and settled them on Kakarot who was in his Super Saiyan form beating the life out of his father. Vegeta managed to stand up shakily and hang onto a pillar. Breathing raggedly, his eyes met Kakarot's in silent thanks. Kakarot released his hold on the king who collapsed to the floor looking like a rag doll. Vegeta understood his friend's silent gesture. His father's death belonged to him.

Vegeta weakly limped over to his father's form. The elder Saiyan looked up to Vegeta, his eyes red and his breathing ragged. "Go ahead, boy. Finish me…if you have the guts."

Vegeta grabbed his father by his neck, crushing the bones under his fingertips. He forced him to look into his eyes and said, "You killed my grandfather, beat me, raped mother, belittled Tarble. You threatened the life of my mate and our unborn child. You destroyed countless treaties and lives across the universe, and now your time has come. Any last words?"

"Just a few," the king replied hoarsely. "You are my son, and you are just like me. Remember that."

"Vegeta is nothing like you," Kakarot said forcefully. Vegeta cast him a thankful glance. He really needed the reassurance sometimes. He looked back to his father, hate shining in his eye as he created another blast in his hands. He aimed it for the king's chest and let it go. The king's energy disappeared seconds later.

To be sure, Kakarot got down on his knees and checked for a pulse, heartbeat, and breathing. "He's dead," he stated monotonously. He looked up to his friend and new king. "You did it, Vegeta."

Vegeta shook his head. "We did it, Kakarot." But before Vegeta could say or do anything else, he passed out from the energy lose, returning to his base form.

Kakarot caught him, also returning to base form, and shook his head. "Oh Vegeta, you always overdo it." He smiled at his own comment and started to fly Vegeta to the infirmary. He was going to have to call his father in to make sure everyone was okay after such an intense battle.

* * *

><p>When Kakarot got Vegeta to the infirmary, Nappa was sitting up comforting the queen. She had been so worried about her son, but at least she knew that her mate could not hurt any of them again. Kakarot put Vegeta on another free table and nearly got knocked down by Bulma. "Is he going to be okay?" she whispered, her concern radiating off her. Kakarot looked at his friend's battered and bleeding body and smiled.<p>

"Yeah, Bulma," he told her. "This is nothing. He just needs some rest. We all do. Anyway, I'm going to go get my dad to come check everybody out."

"Thank you, Kakarot," the queen said softly. "For everything, especially for having my son's back."

Kakarot just grinned. "No problem, your majesty. I'll be back." He powered up and quickly flew out of the room.

Bulma looked down at Vegeta's sleeping face and stroked his cheek. He unconsciously leaned into her hand. The queen and Nappa watched with knowing smiles on their faces as Vegeta's eyes twitched open. He smirked when he saw Bulma standing over him and took her hand before closing his eyes again.

Bulma smiled at his small gesture, just because she knew he would be okay. "I can't believe we pulled that off," Bulma said in a whisper.

Vegeta nodded. "It was a close call."

"How?" Nappa snorted. "That bastard hasn't been training for over a decade. How could he even keep up with you?"

Vegeta opened his eyes again and forced himself to sit up, ignoring the dizziness he felt. He looked to his mother and Nappa seriously. "He traded his soul for dark energy," he told them. When they gasped, Bulma looked between the three of them.

"What?" she asked. "What did I miss?"

The queen frowned and shook her head. She looked over to Bulma and the young girl could see the sadness in her eyes. "It's a powerful energy, but one only has access to it if they are willing to sacrifice their own soul or the souls of others."

"But that's not right," Bulma said with confusion. "He didn't work for that energy."

"That's what I told him," Vegeta grumbled.

"How did you surpass dark energy, kid?" Nappa asked.

Vegeta smirked and nonchalantly said, "I just went Super Saiyan, that's all. Kakarot too."

All but Bulma gaped at him. Bulma just smiled and kissed his cheek. She had already known about his transformation and was very proud of him.

"H-how?" his mother asked him.

Vegeta's smirk disappeared. This was the part he didn't want to admit to his mother. She and Fasha were always friendly with each other, like sisters, and it would devastate her. "Kakarot's mother…" He looked away from her. "She didn't make it."

Before anyone could respond, Kakarot returned with Bardock. "Is everyone all right?" Bardock asked in concern.

"We're all fine," the queen replied.

"Good," Bardock replied before starting his checkup on each individual. When he got to Vegeta he said, "You did well, Prince Vegeta."

Vegeta nodded. "What are we going to do about the trash in the throne room?"

"We'll worry about that tomorrow," Nappa said. "Tonight I think we all need a good night's sleep."

"I'm good with that," Bulma said with a sigh, wrapping her arms around Vegeta. He took his arm and caressed hers while Bardock checked him over for any severe internal injuries. He was given a sensu bean to repairs the small breaks in his bones.

Afterwards he and Bulma headed to their room to get some much needed rest. Everyone was able to stay at the palace without fear now that the king was dead. Vegeta and Bulma didn't say much to each other when she started washing the dried blood from his skin. He watched her intently as she helped him remove his torn shirt. Their eyes met briefly before Vegeta took her in his arms and lied her down with him. He lightly pressed his lips to hers, pulling back slowly to gage her reaction, both keeping their serious expressions. Bulma leaned forward to return his gesture while gently stroking the back of his neck at his hairline. When she pulled away, Vegeta pressed her gently to his body and placed his head on top of hers. The two mates both rested their hands on her stomach, his atop of hers, rubbing it slightly and silently saying "goodnight" to their child. They allowed themselves to fall asleep after the hectic day. When they woke up the next day, they knew they would have to start making the changes for their people.

* * *

><p>AN: I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. It took a couple days to write ;3 I'm sure everyone can picture that salute between kin (it's the same salute Vegeta and Trunks exchanged in the show…that is one of my fav DBZ scenes and I needed to work it in). The next chapter is repairing the damage Vegeta's father caused, and also a few surprises (good surprises for once).


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the characters

Okay, that is it! I have decided to forsake my color system. It wasn't working for me. It's like all the stories I want to work on I can never get to. I'll try to figure out a new system, but now it's back to me updating stories randomly. First and foremost, this one. I have actually had three pages written over two weeks ago, but the color system prevented me from finishing. Well no more. This story is getting an update!

Well, I am happy that everyone approved of the fight scene. I'm getting better at those ^_^ It just makes me happy, all of the support I've gotten from this story that was all started by one scene I randomly thought of while driving to classes. Now, the next few chapters are somewhat mellow, only because they have to repair…everything. Anyways, I hope everyone enjoys this next installment.

Princess Caramel: Seriously thought of it the last minute because the king was so weak and I needed Vegeta to go Super Saiyan XD There needed to be some challenge.

WhatWhat123: Yup, I need to add the salute ^_^ I'm glad you liked the ending of the chapter. I needed them to have a cute moment after all the craziness I put them through.

DaniellaDBZ4ever: I'm glad you liked it ^_^ I think that might have been my favorite part too.

TFSrules: OMG There is a scene in my favorite anime Yu Yu Hakusho where this group of monks king dies and they said exactly that which was like O.O because the king had just died and they were saying long live the king about that said king…it was kind of strange. But your review made me think of it :D Anyway, glad you liked it.

RaiynetheHedgehog: Of course Vegeta would have one, or else this would have been the worse fic ever. Lol. Anyway, the good surprises are well…good :D They'll be very happy, so yeah, they're catching a break for now ^_^

NNP: No, I wouldn't do that to Vegeta…his father was just trying to break his spirit. He's a jerk like that.

SaiyanQueen22: Thanks, I'm glad you like it ^_^

LunarSinner: Lol, yeah, I needed something to challenge Vegeta. Obviously the king was too weak for Vegeta to transform. Bulma deserved to get a hit in, just like everyone else :3 And as for the whole queen and Nappa thing…well, you'll just have to see.

KimiruMai: Um, lady-like…there's no lady-like when bad mouthing a villain. He did go down! XD

Undefined: Well, I can't say their life is going to be completely peaceful yet…they still have another villain to deal with, just not yet. We need some peace first.

Threeam inkblot: Yup…that was pretty much what I had planned in a nutshell, plus some other surprises no one would have guessed :3

Lintu-lvr4: Aw, I'm glad you like it :3 Thanks for doing all that reading. That must have taken you a while. I really do appreciate the support.

Itachi girl88: Aw, thanks :3

Yvonne: Thanks, glad you liked it. I'm slowly getting better at fight scenes, thank goodness…I mean, you can't write anime fanfiction without knowing how to write good fight scenes (except maybe in AU's where they're human XD)

Niko8: I'm glad. Thank you :3

VegetaBulma: I was just trying to get the hang of the new semester. There's a lot of crazy stuff I've had to take care of, but it's starting to slow down a little now. This week should be pretty stationary.

* * *

><p>Vegeta peeked his eyes opened as soon as the light peeked through his window. He moved to stretch, but realized that he had Bulma resting against him. He gently slid her to the other side of the bed so that she could continue sleeping while he went to check out the throne room. As he left the room, he cast her a glance of longing before closing the door.<p>

The throne room looked bare, clean as if a fight had never occurred. The only things that could convince Vegeta he was in fact free were the broken throne and ki-singed pillars. He was looking around when Nappa entered the room.

"It's over now, Vegeta," he said. "The palace designers will be redoing the throne room. They plan on restoring it to its former glory."

Vegeta nodded his approval. "Good," he said monotonously. "Send a guard out to the people. He will tell them that the king is dead. A celebration will be held at the end of the week so that I may publically accept Bulma as my mate. I want the council reinstated before then so that Bulma and I may be coronated. The old laws must be restored, and I want the workers to get restarted on rebuilding homes soon after. A feast will be held to restore their strength, and I want everyone to receive water for their families."

Nappa smirked at the young prince, soon to be king. "Yes, your majesty."

"Cut the crap, Nappa," Vegeta growled slightly. "You know better than to use titles with me."

"Right, kid," Nappa replied with a smile. "Anything else?"

"Yes," Vegeta stated. "Have a few ships ready. I want some designated for the army after the coronation. I want to send ambassadors to the remaining allied planets. We need to restore my grandfather's friendships. I also need two large ships for the concubines. I will give them each an allowance so that they can buy their freedom when they return to the slave planet. They can go wherever they want, but they are not staying here. They should be able to return their homes."

"I'll get the allowances taken care of, kid," Nappa offered. "You go do what you have to." Vegeta nodded and sped out of the throne room. He then made his way for his father's wing of the palace.

* * *

><p>Bulma woke up and realized that she was alone. She wasn't surprised since both she and Vegeta had a lot to do. There was a knock on the door as soon as she stood up to change, so she answered it. Queen Kalina was standing there with Tarble, who was wheeling in a large breakfast cart.<p>

"We thought you might be hungry after such a long fight," the queen said. "Would you mind if we join you?"

Bulma smiled and stepped out the way, motioning for them to enter. "Not at all," she said. "Come in."

Tarble quickly got the cart inside so that he could give Bulma a hug. "Hi, sissy," he said happily.

Bulma was slightly shocked by the new nickname, but she loved it nonetheless. She hugged him back and ruffled his hair making the young boy laugh. It was the first time Bulma had seen him this happy. Her heart clenched thinking of the fact that neither prince could experience much of a childhood. She now understood why Vegeta called the palace a prison. The only time she saw the elder prince experience any joy was when he was out with the people, playing with the children. Even his relationship with her had originally been a trap. Vegeta had truly never been free. Bulma frowned at the thought of being another weight that Vegeta had to bear.

"Bulma, are you all right?" Queen Kalina asked her. "You look pale."

Bulma smiled at her concern. It almost reminded her of her own mother. "I'm fine," she lied. "Just very tired."

"Well, that is to be expected," the queen replied. "You had a very trying day yesterday. You should just take the day to recuperate."

Bulma was shocked that the queen would say that. Today was very important. She and Vegeta needed to work together to fix the planet's problems. "But I can't," she said. "I need to finish working on the plans for the water purification system. That, and I was going to have Chi Chi and Bardock help me figure out what medical tools we have to work with. The healthcare system needs to be fixed. Oh, and I need to update the shield system and-"

"Bulma!" Queen Kalina interrupted. "You need to breathe. There is a lot that needs to be done before you can implement your new projects. You and Vegeta must be coronated and I'm sure he is having the council reinstated for that. Then the people who would be the ones doing all of the building work for the new projects need to be refreshed. My mate did not take care of his people well. And that's just the technical stuff that needs to be dealt with. Have you forgotten that you are pregnant, and with a Saiyan child no less? You need to rest, especially after yesterday."

Bulma sat back down on the bed. It wasn't that she had forgotten about the baby, but she hadn't been focusing on her health or the risks of a human carrying a Saiyan child. "You're right," Bulma whispered, feeling slightly guilty about overlooking her own safety. "I'll rest today."

The queen and Tarble smiled at her and then to each other. They both truly cared for the human girl and were worried about her. They hadn't meant to scare her, but neither wanted her to overdo it. Things would be difficult for the people over the next few months, but fixing everything wouldn't happen overnight, no matter what the queen's stubborn son and his mate wanted to believe.

"Alright," Tarble spoke up. "Let's eat breakfast. I'm starved."

Bulma smiled at her little "brother-in-law" and nodded. At least he seemed happier. It made all of the drama from the day before well worth it.

* * *

><p>Vegeta made it to his father's quarters and took a deep breath to prepare himself. He opened the doors and walked into the large room only to see hordes of women waiting there. They all looked towards the door as they heard it opened. They were tensed and fearful at the initial sound, but relaxed when they saw that it was not the king, but the prince. A few of them started to move towards him.<p>

"No," Vegeta stated forcefully. They stopped dead in their tracts looking to the young prince with confusion lighting their eyes. "I am not here for that. My father is dead and I am here to let you go. Do not worry; you will all be taken care of."

None of the girls spoke. They were trained not to, unless they were asked of course. Vegeta sighed as he remembered his father mentioning something about that rule. "If you have any questions, feel free to direct them to me or anyone else on the planet. We will make sure you have enough money to buy your freedom and return to your homes."

He heard a group of gasps. It made him cringed as he thought of them not being able to speak because of his father's laws. How could he treat a woman like that? Was that how his father had expected him to act with Bulma? No, he could have never have silenced her in such a manner. It was complete and utter disrespect, and no one deserved that.

One girl hesitantly walked up to Vegeta. She was wearing a long robe with long sleeves that covered her hands. Vegeta couldn't believe it. She looked to be only thirteen years old. Before Vegeta could ask her, the girl grasped his arm with her small hands and looked up at him breaking down into tears.

Vegeta grew uncomfortable, but then looked around to all the other women. They were all crying, too. It amazed him, to be surrounded by so many despairing women. He knew he hadn't caused their pain; he knew he hadn't kept them trapped in here. What he did know was that they were crying because they didn't know what to do with their newfound freedom; the news had overwhelmed them.

Vegeta couldn't stand not being able to do anything, so he awkwardly hugged the younger girl back to comfort her. He knew he was doing the right thing when the tears stopped and he was met with smiles. "Pack your things," he told them. "You'll be leaving tonight."

"Thank you," the young girl in his arms whispered. He heard a few gasps, but ignored them.

"You're welcome."

* * *

><p>Bulma was lying in bed, still thinking about how Vegeta was stuck with her. He hadn't had a choice when his father proposed his challenge. The whole thing wasn't fair. Now Vegeta would never have the freedom to explore his other options. He would have had plenty had she not come into the picture, maybe even a Saiyan girl instead of a weaker human like her.<p>

Vegeta entered the room without Bulma's knowledge. He had traced her ki to the room. She had not left it all day, which pleased him knowing that she had gone through a lot of stress the day before. She didn't hear him come in, nor did she notice his presence. Vegeta froze when he smelled the scent of fresh tears. His mate was crying, hurt, saddened by something, and he didn't like it. He chose to comfort her and quietly slipped into bed next to her.

Bulma gasped when she felt the bed shift, but relaxed when she felt Vegeta's strong arms around her. "Hey," she greeted quietly.

"Why are you crying?" Vegeta whispered in her ear. "I hate it when women cry."

Bulma smiled slightly and rested her hands on top of his. "I just feel bad that even though you're free of your father, I am still trapping you."

Vegeta scoffed and said, "That's the most foolish thing I have ever heard you say. I willingly took you as a mate, Bulma. It was my decision."

"Based off of a challenge your father posed," Bulma responded. "If we hadn't been placed in that position-"

"I would do it all again," he finished. He felt Bulma tense in shock. "Does 'anata wa, watashi ni tarinai subete o oginatte kureru' mean nothing to you?" Bulma relaxed when his husky voice whispered the words into her ear a few more times. He dusted her cheek with small kisses. "You are my yuubutsu, my bonded mate," he reminded her, "you are the mother of my unborn child, and soon you will be my queen." He nuzzled into her hair. "And I wanted you to be mine."

Bulma shivered as he started to kiss her neck, though not in fear. She didn't even stop him when he slid her sleeve to uncover her shoulder. When his tongue met her bare skin, Bulma leaned her head back against his chest. Vegeta smirked against her shoulder. He was not planning on pushing her much farther than this, at least for the moment. She still needed to warm up to him again after all that had happened last time.

His hands moved under her shirt to reach her stomach. He still couldn't believe that she was pregnant with his child. Vegeta felt like he needed to sense its energy. After everything with his father, he would not take his mate's or child's life for granted. He focused his energy to find the little life inside of his mate. His eyes opened wide at what he felt. Shock could not even begin to describe the look on his face.

Bulma felt Vegeta freeze and turned to face her mate. When she saw his expression, she frowned. "What?" she asked him while gently stroking his cheek.

"Twins," he told her. "We're having twins."

Vegeta was still in shock when Bulma nearly tackled him off the bed. She was laughing, a new wave of tears falling from her smiling face. Vegeta remembered her saying something about crying because of extreme happiness once before. These tears Vegeta could handle.

His arms found their way around her again, this time pulling her into a hug. He nuzzled her nose against her neck, and she did the same to him. They both let out a sigh of contentment. Tomorrow, they would definitely be shouting this news from the rooftops. The king was dead, their family safe, and now two little lives would be brought into their world. No one could ask for anything better.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the characters.

I know it's been quite a long time since I updated this one, and my only excuses are life (hell), college (graduated), getting ready for knee surgery again (a day from now), and trying to work on the other 29 in-progress stories I have (again, hell). So anyways, thanks to all who read and reviewed the last chapter and for being patient in waiting for this chapter. I hope you enjoy it and that it was worth the wait.

WhatWhat123: I thought so :3

HowlX23: Well, kind of back…I'll officially be back in a few weeks after Thanksgiving after I take all of my finals and get ready for surgery…*shivers*

DaniellaDBZ4ever: Me too ^_^

Sadezanobia: Thanks :3

RaiynetheHedgehog: I finally found the time to read your story (and spam you with reviews ^^). I'm really glad you like this story, and I'm glad you liked the surprise :3

KimiruMai: Yes, twins; Trunks and OC. Lol

Sonia-s.a: Well, I can promise peace…for now…

Krazydbzfan: lol, you guessed it. And cool. I kind of always wanted to be a twin, lol, if only so that I know there is someone dealing with the same issues in my crazy family XD

Guest: Thank you, very much. It's very challenging finding the time to write, but I will have more time once the semester is over and I am laid up, lol.

Joys: Thanks :3

Madam jj: Not Trunks and Bulla. Trunks and someone else XD

Moka-chan8: I'm glad. I have a random question for you, but based on your name…do you happen to like Rosario + Vampire?

Litnu-lvr4: Lol, I would say be surprised, but since I have pretty much answered everyone else's speculation on the twins, you may already have figured it out XD

Threeam inkblot: :O *mouth dropped down gaping* Um, I don't know how you did that…just wow…well, yes, you are right, but of course, I have a little twist, lol.

Vegetas4evasweetheart: lol, yes, they are both very happy, right now at least.

Yvonne: Thanks. I'm glad you understand :) A lot of my stories have been neglected as of late. I'm actually fighting not starting any other stories in my idea book right now (except maybe some one-shots) because I'm trying to knock down some of the ones I've already started.

LunarSinner: XD *screams with you* ROFL!

Iluvveggie: Not exactly ^^

Ermilus: I'm hoping it's a good wow XD

Josangely20.1991: I'm really glad you enjoy it. Sorry I haven't updated in a while…

Ocean Eve: I enjoyed writing that scene :) Thanks so much for the review.

xSapphirexRosesxFanx: There is more…a whole other part still needs to be written. It's taking me a while because of life and a ton of other stories I have (30 in-progress stories…I don't know what I was thinking). Anyways, you can expect more, especially as I start knocking out some stories. I've already been doing that XD

* * *

><p>Vegeta still couldn't get over the feeling of the two little kis resting and growing inside of Bulma. It was strange to think that they had been created out of circumstance, a challenge, but now he could only see them as a product of what he felt for the woman resting in his arms. After they fell asleep last night, Vegeta continued to track their energy during the night. The energy they exuded was what had woken him up only minutes before. Soon their mother would be awake as well and then their day could be started. There was still so much to do.<p>

Thankfully, Nappa had already sent the concubines to the slave planet. He no longer felt their kis in his father's wing. When they'd arrive, they would finally be able to get out of this life with the allowances and return to their homes and families.

Vegeta did sense energies in his father's wing, probably cleaning that area of the palace. He already had plans for what he was going to do with that. He had plans for the guest wing as well. It was another reason he desperately wanted to go about the day, but he would not rush Bulma to wake. She needed rest, but he also wanted her to come with him.

Bulma shifted, and Vegeta looked hopeful that she would wake, but she was still sound asleep. He smirked and thought of a gentle way to wake her up. Today was not a day where he wanted to be patient.

Her eyes fluttered open when she felt Vegeta's gentle nips and kisses on her neck. It brought a smile to her face as she curled further into his warmth. Vegeta chuckled, but then grew serious again as he laid his head down directly in front of hers.

"Good morning," she said softly.

"Hn," Vegeta grunted before kissing her lips. "There's something I need to take care of today."

"Well, that was blunt," Bulma teased. "Why are you telling me? Your mother was worried about me doing too much yesterday."

"This won't take too much energy," Vegeta explained. "I'm going to visit Kakarot and his family."

Bulma's face lit up. That meant they were going out into the kingdom for the day. She remembered the day Vegeta snuck her out of the palace and then the day Nappa and Onior brought her out, but then she remembered the last time she visited their home two nights prior. "I wish she hadn't had to lose her life," Bulma said sadly.

Vegeta nodded in agreement. Fasha shouldn't have been in those conditions. "Her death was not in vain," Vegeta replied, trying to rationalize what had happened in his own mind. "If it hadn't happened, Kakarot would not have been as enraged as we were, and most likely wouldn't have transformed."

Despite his rationalization, both Vegeta and Bulma grew serious and quiet. Then, Bulma thought about what they had discussed the previous night and smiled. "Twins," she whispered. "Did I ever tell you I always wanted to be a twin?"

Vegeta, still bothered by the previous topic, managed a small smirk. "No, you did not," he told her. "Why?"

"I don't know," she answered. "Just thought it would be fun. Especially if twins are identical. Hell, even if they aren't, they always managed to cause trouble."

Vegeta chuckled. "If they cause trouble, they'll have me to answer to," he joked. "Hopefully we have time before that point."

"Of course," Bulma replied. "Only a few years though…then they'll be little terrors."

Vegeta wrapped his arms around Bulma and genuinely smiled. Even though she couldn't see his smile, she could feel his happiness radiating in waves. It must have been because of the bond. It made her wonder what else the bond could do. She was already aware of sensing emotions and mental communication. She hadn't explored the bond further than that.

"Let's get dressed," Vegeta suggested. "We shall head to the kitchen for breakfast and then leave."

Bulma's eyes lit up at the thought about eating in the kitchen. She had rarely left the room before Vegeta defeated the father save to the lab, but now she could actually walk freely in the castle. It was no longer a prison, but truly her new home. "I'd like that."

* * *

><p>"Vegeta!" Kakarot exclaimed happily when his friend arrived outside his family's home. Before Vegeta responded, he set Bulma down gently, and she unwrapped her arms from around his neck.<p>

"Kakarot," Vegeta replied seriously. "I have something I need to discuss with you and your family."

"Um, okay," Kakarot replied, revealing both shock and confusion. Then he smiled and motioned for them to enter. "Come on in."

The house was peacefully quiet with sadness from the loss of Fasha. Bardock looked up at the two royals and grinned slightly. "My prince and princess," he said sincerely, "or should I say my king and queen?"

"Not until the coronation, Bardock," Vegeta retorted. "Nor do you have to call us that."

Bulma smiled at Vegeta. It amazed her how open he was with his people. His persona demanded respect from all, but he seemed to deny his title with those he was closest. He respected his people just as they revered him, and he never treated them like anything less than he was.

"I will always show the proper respect," Bardock told him, "because you deserve it, especially after what you've gone through and what you've done."

"With the help of your family," Vegeta reminded him, "which is why I am here." He paused for a moment, taking in everyone's curious expressions. Smirking, he said, "With the former king's being taken care of and cleaned, and me having no desire to go there, I was hoping that you and your family would join us in the palace. I have a similar proposition for the other 'third-classes' for my own wing."

"For real?" Kakarot asked, though he really wasn't surprised.

"You mean our whole family gets to live in the palace?"

Vegeta looked over to the doorway and saw Raditz and Turles standing there dumbfounded by what they overheard as they got in from their late night binge.

"Yes," Vegeta replied simply. Bulma again smiled at her mate, happy that he was the way he was and didn't let his father mold him into anything less of the man he truly was.

"That's awesome!" the two brothers exclaimed before laughing like idiots.

Chi Chi entered the room with Gohan, staring strangely at the laughing bunch. "I guess they're drunk again," she muttered under her breath. Bulma made her way over to her and whispered the good news into her ear, causing the dark-haired woman to grin. "Are you serious?"

Bulma looked back over to her mate, and said quietly, "When is he ever not?"

* * *

><p>Vegeta and Bulma arrived back to the palace shortly after visiting the square. All had been happy to see the prince and princess alive and well after hearing the good news the good news the day prior. He had offered the third-class soldiers a place in his wing until their homes could be rebuilt, reminding everyone about the upcoming wedding and coronation. He wanted everyone in the kingdom there so they could be nourished and ready to start working on the homes. Now that they also had the energy from the tōgoku, they could finally start getting their planet back in order. Once they were well together again, and once the soldiers came back from trying to reinstate treaties, they would be able to implement some of Bulma's new inventions and systems. Finally things were working out.<p>

"I get that you wanted to bring everyone into the palace, and I am all for that," Bulma spoke up as she started packing the bags Vegeta had brought from her home, "but why did you want to give them your wing?"

Vegeta sighed as he looked around the room. This room held so many memories for him, and most of them were bad. Years of being sent to his room beaten and broken, hiding there to avoid crossing paths with his father, lying in bed awake as he heard the sobs of his mother over in the next wing, along with his father's disgusting challenge…he just couldn't do it. Where he had no regrets about being with Bulma, this room was just like what the rest of the palace used to be, a prison.

"I do not want to stay in this room another night," he stated. "I want to have a new start."

Bulma understood instantly and paused in her packing. She looked back towards Vegeta who was now staring out the room's window. Joining him, the two of them looked out into the kingdom, their kingdom. "It's beautiful out there," she said in a daze. She was looking up at the black and red sky. She had to admit that she did miss Earth a lot, but she could see herself falling in love with this planet as she had the planet's prince.

"Yes," Vegeta replied in a whisper. It had been too long since he had been able to admire his own planet and its scenery. He always worried about everything else, and his father. Now, he could actually feel the peace of watching the suns set. The sky was changing from red to a violet-red color, and Vegeta could see the wonder in Bulma's eyes as they watched it together. It caused a small smile to form on his lips before he pulled her closer to him. His right arm snaked around her waist, to which she responded by lying her head against his shoulder.

"Come now," Vegeta spoke up after moments of silence. "It is getting dark and we must move into my grandfather's old wing before you can't see anything."

"Gee, thanks," Bulma muttered before smiling. Vegeta attempted to fight back his laughter and managed to succeed; however, Bulma knew she had gotten to her Saiyan lover. A victorious smirk graced her features before she finished throwing the last of her things into her bags. The two of them made their way to the opposite wing as the halls began to darken. As they walked down the corridors, Vegeta made a mental note that they would need to install something in the palace so that Bulma could navigate on her own in the dark.

* * *

><p>Kakarot's family was able to move in right away though the rest of the third-class soldiers had some lose ends to tie up in their own homes. That gave the palace servants to prepare the prince's old wing for them. Vegeta felt more comfortable when his friend and rival's family was safely inside. Here he could see that they were being well fed and in healthy living conditions unlike the slum his father placed them all in with food only enough to settle their hunger.<p>

Plus, it was better for Bardock and Chi Chi to have access to the lab. They had gone there with Bulma earlier to see what they had as far as medical supplies. When the lower class soldiers came in, Vegeta was ordering each one of them to have a physical and be treated for any illness. The three needed to be prepared for that.

"I think we're going to need some more doctors," Bulma suggested as she started going through the list of names. "I mean, I'm good at diagnostic stuff, but I'm not licensed as a nurse or doctor to help with the physicals or anything."

"She's right," Bardock agreed. "The two of us will not be enough to look at a couple hundred soldiers."

"Who else can we get?" Chi Chi asked.

Bulma placed her hand under her chin before she thought of something. "Chi Chi, you said the guys helped you while nursing your mom, right?"

"Yeah?" Chi Chi replied, missing what Bulma was implying.

"Well, what if they help for the day?" she questioned. "You guys can tell them what to do and look for and then after things get worked out around here, we can start some actual searching for doctors, maybe even from the planets if we can mend the treaties."

"It looks like we don't have much of a choice," Bardock said while shaking his head at the list. "All these men and women and their families…what if we see another case like Fasha?"

"Then they'll stay here and be well taken care of," Bulma responded. "It's the least we can do for them. Plus, I think Fasha would like that, for her memory to be honored and not mourned."

Bardock hid his sad smile. Yes, Bulma was right about that. Even when she was dying, Fasha ignored the sadness everyone felt, trying to get them not to mourn her. She was a great loss, but she also ignited the way for the former king's defeat. Now they just needed to prevent it from happening again.

"Um, if it's okay with you guys…" they heard a quiet voice say from the hall, "could I help?"

Surprise adorned all but Bulma's face when the youngest prince entered the room. His tail was curled around his leg, as if he were even nervous to act. Bulma was relieved to hear that Tarble wanted to help. Honestly, she believed the boy had a knack for both mechanical and medical science. It suited him better than being a fighter like the rest of them. Not that he wasn't strong, but his mentality was gear more towards helping others than fighting them.

"Sure, Tarble," Bulma told him. "You actually pick up on this stuff quickly, so I think it would be okay. Don't you two agree?"

Bardock swallowed, thinking about it. He had never noticed the younger prince's aptitude for science until recently. Before he had been sent off for his first mission, Bardock had tried to discuss, with the king, the idea of Tarble doing scientific work in the palace instead of being sent to other worlds to destroy. The king immediately shot down the idea, and not even days later, sentenced Tarble to his first mission. The spiky haired Saiyan couldn't even imagine how traumatized the young boy might be from his experiences, but his mind attempted to sooth his worried thoughts knowing that Vegeta was there to soften the burden on Tarble's young mind.

"Bardock?" Chi Chi called softly when she saw her father-in-law's dazed expression. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, Chi Chi," Bardock replied a little too eagerly. "Yes, I think it's a good idea to bring Prince Tarble into the lab. Your help will me much appreciated, I'm sure."

Tarble's face lit up when Bardock said that, his tail thrashing in his happiness and excitement. "Awesome!" he chimed. "I can't wait!"

"He certainly has the enthusiasm we need to get through all of this," Queen Kalina said as she entered the lab.

"Hey, mom!" Tarble exclaimed. She smiled when she saw his large smile.

"Hello, my son," she greeted. "Has anyone seen Vegeta today?"

Bulma frowned when she thought about it. Vegeta had told her hours ago that he was going to find his mother to discuss things with her. From the sounds of it, he never did. The Earthling wished she shared the ability to sense ki. Finding her mate would be so much easier in that sense.

She tried to find him through the bond, but all she found was silence. He was blocking her out, and she didn't know why. "Bardock, can you sense where he is?" she asked hopefully.

Bardock made the attempt and then nodded. "He's in the desert on a mountain east from here."

Bulma was out the door as soon as he told her.

* * *

><p>He couldn't get past his words, no matter how hard he tried.<p>

_"You are my son, and you are just like me."_

He had never remembered the dying words of his victims before, but these, he couldn't forget. There was a sense of foreboding in those words, at least for him. No, he did not want dark energy. The thought of it disgusted him, yet the words kept ringing in his mind.

"_You are just like me."_

"No," he whispered to himself. He refused to accept that. He had been through hell and back, and he knew there was no way he'd ever stoop as low as his father before him. He had too much to fight and live for than to bargain his life away for power. Besides, his Super Saiyan transformation that he worked hard for proved to be much more powerful than anything his father had. No, he refused to believe he was anything like his father.

"Vegeta!" he heard his mate's voice call. His eyes widened in shock. He sensed no other ki with her, meaning somehow she had come here on her own. Turning around to face her, he saw her on some type of flying machine that, when she pressed a button, became a small capsule.

"Wh…how…woman, what the hell is that?" he asked, flabbergasted.

Bulma grinned over to him and shook her head. "Vegeta, I lived in a place called 'Capsule Corp.' This was mine and my father's biggest invention, the capsule. You can store objects in them, anything really. One of the things you packed had a ton of them. That was just my capsule scooter."

The look of shock on Vegeta's face was a big ego booster for her, especially since this had been her father's legacy. She had helped him improve on the design, but it was his second baby.

"I'm not even going to ask how you created those," Vegeta murmured. He realized that he shouldn't be surprised by anything Bulma told him anymore. Her inventions were nothing short of amazing. He had no doubt that she had been working on amazing things for the planet. Then he thought of something. "Would you be able to create more?"

"Of course," Bulma replied with a smile, "with the right materials. I'm sure we'll be able to get ahold of some once the treaties are re-established." Then her face went pale. Vegeta quirked his brow questioningly, wondering why she looked so nervous. "V-Vegeta, you don't do any business with a race called the Arcosians, do you?"

Vegeta looked at her like she had two heads. He had heard distant rumors about that race long ago, but Planet Vegeta had never associated with them. "No," he answered honestly. "Why?"

"If I make these capsules and they ever come looking for them, you have to lie about me, and you can never let them have it, deal?"

Vegeta was taken aback by the panic in her voice. From the sounds of it, she had encountered this race before. It finally dawned on him, why she was acting this way. "They were the ones who attacked you," he stated. Bulma only looked away from him and didn't say anything. "Bulma, are they the ones that purged your planet before Kakarot and I got there?" he asked more forcefully.

Bulma simply nodded, refusing to make eye contact. "They…they wanted the capsule. I guess a humanoid soldier of theirs had come to Earth and learned of our technology. I don't really know. That's just a theory, because they came and they attacked. It was horrible, Vegeta."

She took a deep breath before continuing. "With how big the planet was, it took them a while to kill everyone, but it took longer because we fought. We fought with every piece of technology we had, but then the leader…he showed up and got through our barricade. He had two of his soldiers with him. That was the first time I saw ki anything… They were just way too strong. One of his soldiers was the one who…who came after me."

Vegeta clenched his fists, trying to hold back his rage. He was thankful that Bulma was giving him information, but he hated hearing about her attack. "They will not touch you again. If they ever show up here-"

"Please, don't jump into a fight with them," Bulma pleaded. "It would just make things worse. Just tell them you don't know of me and the technology is not up for trade or sale. I can't have my father's invention going to that…that…thing."

Vegeta glared out into the desert in front of them. Whoever these Arcosians were, they would always remain an enemy to him and the planet, especially because he would still be after their queen.

"I promise you, Bulma, that we will do no business with them," Vegeta told her. "If they ever arrive here, I will make sure you are kept away from them and that they do not stay long. If they don't know you are here, than they will most likely leave."

"I hope so, Vegeta," Bulma told him, "but I have to admit, they may not leave peacefully. At least…at least the Saiyans have a conscience, enough to know that everything that happened was wrong. When they attacked the people at CC, they were torturing them…for fun and some sick amusement. They actually played a game where the first to make the workers scream would be the winner…and I was the prize."

_Disgusting, low life, pieces of trash, _Vegeta thought to himself. It reminded him so much of how his father behaved, and worst of all, it had happened to his mate. Whoever these Arcosians were, they too lacked honor, and Vegeta would never lower himself to having any business with them.

"Hey, let's get back to the palace," Bulma said with a smile. "I mean, we have a lot to do for tomorrow when the soldiers come to stay with us. Tarble is going to help with the physicals."

Vegeta looked shocked for a moment before he smirked and nodded. "Yes, he seemed to be very good at taking care of our wounds while we were on that mission. That will be good for him." He looked out into the desert once more before turning to Bulma. "Let's go."

"Yeah," Bulma said with a small not, her hair fluttering as she did so. Vegeta ignored the stirring feeling in his chest and moved to pick her up and fly back to the palace. Bulma was right. There was still much, much more to do before Vegeta could focus on any of this. His father's mistakes would be corrected first, but then, it would be time to punish these so-called Arcosians for theirs.

* * *

><p>AN: So, this first part of the story is starting to close. A couple more chapters before moving on to the next. So Bulma has finally told Vegeta about what happened to Earth and how he found her. Now their own kingdom needs to rise from the ashes, and there's still a wedding/coronation to prepare for…and the twins :D


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the characters

Thanks to KaiserBlast who created the cover for Paranoia. He's really good at it. I hope you all like it as much as I do :D He also writes DBZ fanfiction so check his stories out too :3

Also, to those who wished me well on surgery, it got rescheduled cuz I fell and scraped the surgery knee really badly. I had the surgery last Tuesday, and it's thankfully so much better than the one for my other knee :D Already somewhat walking, still with crutches and feeling great so thanks for all the well wishes and good thoughts.

HowlX23: Thanks. Surgery got rescheduled. Thanks for the review, and glad you like it :)

Joys: I'm glad you enjoyed it. Thanks!

Ermilus: You sense correctly :D Very soon.

SaiyanOfWine: Lol, yeah, I wasn't really on hiatus, but I just have way too many stories right now XD Between RL and everything else, it's been difficult updating. But this update was long overdue. Glad you enjoyed the chapter. Thanks for reading and reviewing.

Wolfangel21: Thanks, I shall try

Niko8: Yup, I am :D

Yvonne: Glad you enjoy it so much. I will try to update more frequently. :3

RaiynetheHedgehog: Hey buddy :D Glad it made your day! Lol, weddings and babies always get me too x3 They are perfect fluff moments.

Crossword Girl: Glad you like it. Thanks for the fav.

xSapphirexRosesxFanx: Well, she's having twins. Obviously one will be Trunks. The other is a surprise. ;)

Janemba Junior: Wonderful image there XD

* * *

><p>Things were running as smoothly as they could, all things considered. The third-class soldiers were settled into the palace and undergoing physicals and treatment by the end of the week. Nappa had managed to find all of the old council members who had no objection to Vegeta making an alien his queen. They even went so far as to agree to make changes to the ceremony to fit Bulma's culture. Mating was different for the Saiyans, and where there was a ceremony, it was more of an announcement and then a feast. For Bulma, she needed more, and Vegeta had no problems giving her the ceremony she desired.<p>

A date had not been decided yet, but Vegeta hoped it would happen soon. There was so much he wanted to announce to his people. New changes would be implemented, some of the treaties were already restored, but most importantly, his beautiful mate would be their queen and soon two little heirs would be running around the palace.

Vegeta was proud of what was playing out in front of him. His father's death only signified good things for him and the people, and they mostly came in the shape of his mate. She was organized when it came to the running of the physicals, brilliant to come up with new systems, including the instillation of a water system on their desert world, and yet able to handle the pregnancy of twins with only minor exhaustion. At first everyone had been terrified about a weaker being carrying Saiyan children, especially Bardock because of Fasha's illness after giving birth to twins, but she was showing none of the symptoms that Fasha had during the pregnancy. She rarely ever had the morning sickness that humans experienced, though she had warned Vegeta about the tendencies. She did experience some discomfort in her back, but taught the prince different ways to relax tensed muscles, including hot water baths and massages. Her methods may have been primitive to the technically advanced race, but they were welcomed just as she was.

"I can't believe you're doing this," Raditz teased after finding Vegeta in a large hall being decorated. "I thought you hated PDAs."

The prince rolled his eyes. "When it's you and Turles dragging around women from a bar and shoving your tongue down their throats, yes, I have a problem."

"You are no fun, princey," the elder Saiyan teased. "But truthfully, this will be a ceremony to remember, so I guess I'm good with it. If it's like my sister-in-law's culture, you do have to kiss her in public."

"Don't you have someone else to bother?" Vegeta grumbled. Where he did see Kakarot's family as his second family, he did see them as any normal Saiyan would. Raditz was the annoying, vulgar older brother that you just wanted to punch in the face every once in a while. Turles, annoying, but to a lesser degree than Raditz as he was more of a follower than a leader. Kakarot, he was the best friend you could never ask for, but just happened to receive because of a sibling-like rivalry. They grew up together because of their power, but were still family nonetheless.

"Nah, the twins are sparring and I'm not in the mood to bar crawl," Raditz stated matter-of-factly.

"Lucky me," Vegeta muttered before turning to take his leave from the hall. Raditz began to follow him. He was stopped by a glare. "Don't follow me around like a lost dog, especially when I'm going to check on my mate."

"Like I said," the long-haired Saiyan replied with a laugh, "no fun." Vegeta again rolled his eyes at the comment.

* * *

><p>He found Bulma in the lab with Tarble, Kakarot, and Turles. Vegeta noted his nervous brother watching his irritated mate. Her hands were on her hips and both Kakarot and Turles looked incredibly beaten up.<p>

"I cannot believe you two managed to beat each other up to the point where you both need senzus. What were you doing in there?" she scolded.

"Um, well," Kakarot said with a laugh. "We tend to get carried away with training."

Bulma smacked her forehead lightly and shook her head. "Tarble, just give them the senzu beans, but _you two _better be more careful. I don't need you messing up the GR. That's Vegeta's job."

Vegeta smirked at what he took to be a compliment while the twin brother said a quick and quiet "Sorry Bulma" before Tarble handed them the beans.

"And what his going on in here?" Vegeta questioned as he entered.

"And that would be our cue to leave," Turles said as he attempted to shove his twin out of the lab.

"Hi Vegeta, bye Vegeta," Kakarot chimed with a wave as he passed his best friend. "See you later."

"Hey big brother," Tarble greeted with a smile, his nervousness from earlier gone.

Vegeta nodded to him before making his way to Bulma whose irritation was pouring off of her. The older prince pointed his head to the door, and his brother ran out, obliging to his wishes. Bulma relaxed when she felt Vegeta's hands on her shoulders and his breath on her neck.

"Remind me to knock some sense into them for irritating their pregnant, future queen," he murmured.

"Mm-hm," Bulma managed to get out before Vegeta sat down on her chair, pulling her onto lap. "What's going on? Kakarot said you were going to be gone all day. Not that I'm not happy to see you, but I'm curious."

"Hmph," Vegeta grunted with a slight laugh. "You will think me foolish."

"Never," Bulma replied, turning to face him. "I could never see you as foolish, Vegeta."

Vegeta smiled slightly before gently stroking her leg. "I was going to spend the day seeing to the details of this ceremony and the banquet, but I was being harassed by Raditz and decided to come see you instead."

Bulma laughed lightly and wrapped her arms around Vegeta's neck. "I'm glad you decided to come see me," she told him. "And you don't need to worry about ceremony details or whatever. I'm just happy that I'm getting married…er, mated…whatever it's called."

The two of them stared at each other, staying silent as Vegeta slid his hand under her dress and continued to run his hand up her leg. He watched her for any signs of discomfort and didn't see any until he was close to the top of her leg. Bulma didn't mean to cringe, especially because she truly loved Vegeta and the way he made her feel. The prince removed his hand and instead stroked her hair. Ashamed, Bulma buried her face against his check, tears of embarrassment starting to form.

Vegeta felt her shake, forcing herself not to cry. "Bulma, it's okay," he assured her. He had expected her to react this way if he pushed too far. All he had wanted was to see where she was at, because he did not want her to find out later that she was afraid to sleep with her own husband. "I didn't expect you to be over it yet."

"But I should be," she said in frustration. "I love you, and I want to be with you, completely and fully. I don't know why I cringed…it shouldn't happen."

"We need to focus on getting you past everything, and I am not saying with what happened between us," Vegeta explained. "I've seen and heard enough with how my father behaved. It's not something you are going to get over right away. I was testing the waters so that no surprises came the night we are wed."

"Doesn't it bother you, thought?" she asked, still refusing to look him in the eye. "I'm a failure as a mate."

"Don't say that!" Vegeta snapped, shocking the woman in his lap. She looked at him questioningly before he continued. "You are an amazing mate. You've already done so much for me and my people. You are giving me heirs that will live a better life than my brother and me. That is all I need. The other stuff will come when you are ready."

"But how long will that take?" Bulma whined. Despite the intensity of the topic at hand, Vegeta couldn't help but mentally chuckle at Bulma's behavior. He didn't answer her, but instead pulled her to him and kissed her lips. He took her in his arms and placed his head on top of hers while telling her through the bond, _It doesn't matter how long it takes, yuubutsu. We'll get through it, together._

Bulma sighed and ran her hand through her hair. "Why do you always have to be right?" she muttered quietly.

Vegeta picked up on her words, with his hearing and her close proximity, and released a deep chuckle. She always found a way to amuse him, whether it was her innocence, attitude, or intelligence. "You should go take a break and eat," he told her, changing the subject.

"I…" Bulma started before asking, "Will you come with me?"

The Saiyan prince wouldn't have been able to say "no" even if he tried. The hopeful shine glistening in Bulma's eyes told him it was more than just a simple request. He knew Bulma treasured them, but recent developments in their relationship only a few days before their public ceremony left her feeling down on herself, and he refused to let her feel anything less than happiness.

"Of course, Bulma."

* * *

><p>Days passed and preparations had been made for the ceremony and banquet. Bulma had been so busy between working on new advances for the desert planet and getting adequate food and rest for the baby. There were times she would join her soon-to-be mother- and brother-in-law, although she would only see the latter when he wasn't spending many hours with Chi Chi and Bardock learning about medicine. Things were surprisingly peaceful, and everyone was still getting used to it.<p>

Her mother's wedding dress was perfect and covered up her baby bump well. Tears formed in her eyes remembering everything her parents had told her about their marriage and wedding. She missed them dearly, but at least she didn't have to do this without them. They were there in spirit, and she knew they would have approved of this union. Vegeta was everything her mother always wished for her, or at least everything she described in her many ramblings.

Looking at herself in a mirror, she did a half twirl. The dress was floor-length with intricate laced patterns twining around the dress like floral vines. It also had no sleeves, but straps holding the dress on her shoulders. She could see her tear stained face under the veil. She held the white, desert flower boquet in her silky, gloved hands, as if she was posing for a picture.

A light knock on the door was heard, but Bulma made no move to open it. She wasn't surprised when she heard the door creak open, but she was surprised to see the queen standing there. Queen Kalina smiled at her son's mate and walked over to her and lifted the veil.

"You look beautiful, my child," she cooed gently, "but tell me, why are you crying?"

Bulma quickly used her arm to wipe away her tears. "I'm sorry," she said softly. "Hormones, plus…I really miss them."

"I didn't know your parents, but I have to say, you would have made them so proud, Bulma," the queen assured her, placing her hands on her shoulders.

"Thank you," Bulma replied, her voice wavering. If she didn't get to the ceremony now, she was going to burst into more tears…if she didn't cry there from happiness. She would rather cry from feeling happy than wallowing in the past. The queen was right; her parents would be proud of her. They would also want her to move on and be happy. "Um, we should go now. I don't want to be late for my own wedding."

Kalina smiled at the girl she already saw as her daughter. She understood her haste and then places the veil over her head once more. "You're right; we should go. You look absolutely beautiful."

Bulma smiled under the veil and then looked back to the mirror. She really hoped that Vegeta had similar thoughts as his mother. She looked somewhat plain, in her opinion, despite the intricacies of the dress. Her long, blue hair was in a braid and she wore no makeup. That never seemed to be a problem for her before, but she could only assume she was simply nervous. Besides, it wasn't like this was a giant press event like back on Earth. Yes, all the people would be present, but they were not expecting petty glamour. If that was a problem for them, most likely she wouldn't have been accepted in the first place.

They were standing outside of the hall when Bulma froze, her two hands wrapped around her bouquet. This was it; Bulma Briefs of Earth was about to marry the prince of an alien planet before becoming their queen. Absolutely no pressure.

* * *

><p>Vegeta was standing awkwardly on the raised platform, simply waiting. He stood proud and tall for appearances with his people, but on the inside, he too felt nervous. It wasn't so much the pledging his life to Bulma that made him nervous as he had already done so, but he was publically going to announce his feelings in front of all his subjects, and then he was going to be crowned king with Bulma as his queen. It was a lot of change for him in just one day. The only one he had publically shown his feelings to was Bulma, so he was going to be taken out of his comfort zone. He also questioned himself as far as being king was concerned. There was so much to worry about, especially with other races. His subjects were loyal, he knew, so there would be no one who would betray this public display of affection to potential enemies. Still, he also had to worry about the race that attacked his mate…those blasted Arcosians.<p>

And then the doors opened, and he saw Bulma standing there, with his mother, in a beautiful white dress. All doubtful or panicked thoughts left him when he saw her. Even with her face covered by this almost net-like material, he could see the vibrant color of her blue eyes. She was walking slowly down the aisle with their people now standing, but Vegeta only registered her. Suddenly, the ceremony and coronation didn't feel like a big deal.

When Bulma was standing in front of him, he placed his hand on hers, both of them holding the bouquet. They gazed into each other's eyes and almost didn't hear one of the council members start the ceremony. Other than being lost in each other, the beginning of the ceremony was a long speech in the Saiyans' native language which Bulma wouldn't have been able to focus on anyway, and then started the part of the ceremony everyone could understand.

"We are a strong race and we have endured many hardships head on," he stated confidently. "And now our hardships have lessened thanks to our prince and princess. Today we shall be witness to their public union. We already know there is no objection."

There were a few rounds of laughter, and Bulma blushed when Vegeta smirked at her. No, no one could object their mating even if they wanted to. It was permanently binding. Besides, everyone clearly accepted her if they were all sitting there.

"Now," the councilman said to the two of them, "this would normally be the end; however, the prince has told us some of your traditions as well, including vows."

"Oh right," Bulma replied having zoned out for most of what had been said. She looked up at Vegeta through her veil. "I…I really haven't thought of what to say. This whole year has been different than I could have ever imagined. I never even thought of what it would be like to be married, but then you came along. Vegeta, you rescued me, and I will do anything I can to be the best mate to thank you for all you've done for me."

_No thanks is require, _he communicated to her, _and you already are the best mate._

Vegeta squeezed her hands before taking one and placing a kiss on it. "Yuubutsu," he started softly, "I had never been interested in anyone." He nudged his head to his family and people. "Any of them could tell you that." Bulma used her bouquet to cover her mouth as she and the other Saiyans chuckled at his remark. "I never wanted a mate," he continued, now growing serious. "It was never something on my mind with _him _around." It grew incredibly quiet in the hall before he began speaking again. "I wouldn't have gotten through without you, and now, for the future, I won't have to. I am your protector, and I will keep you and our children safe…no matter who the enemy is."

Bulma nodded in understanding moving her hand along with Vegeta's as he rested his on her cheek from the outside of her veil. The council member cleared his throat, making the couple look at him. "As per another Earthling tradition, there is the exchanging of rings as I understand it?"

"Yes," Bulma agreed. "We decided to do something like that later."

"Understood," the Saiyan replied. "Well then, this ceremony is over and the prince and princess have announced their promises to one another. Now it is time for them to give their promises to the people."

Vegeta uncovered Bulma's face as he removed the veil. He chuckled at her confusion. _Woman, you're about to be crowned. You can't wear that._

_Oh right, _Bulma mentally deadpanned. _What is wrong with me today?_

_Nothing._

The two of them walked over to the thrones in the hall. Vegeta had been happy that they could remodel the rooms to have the two chairs side by side instead of the single in the middle of the room. When the councilman nodded to them, they both sat down as a few more older Saiyans Bulma hadn't seen before began speaking to the people, again in the native language.

_They are explaining to the people that the council is reinstated, _Vegeta explained, _and that we will be working with them as much as they are with us._

_Why wouldn't they? _Bulma questioned.

_Saiyans were traditionalists, until my father took over, _Vegeta said hesitantly._ Technically this union wouldn't have been approved of in that past._

_I don't know how to respond to that one, _Bulma admitted, her smiling when she heard Vegeta's deep, mental chuckle ringing through her head.

Then the councilmen turned to face them, all with smirks on their faces and two standing with the crowns. Then one who Vegeta had recognized to be his grandfather's advisor, Zorn, who was similar in age as his father, stood in front of him holding the crown.

"This crown is a symbol, but not of power," he enunciated. "Being king is about working with your subjects, and I have every reason to believe you shall do so. Will you choose to protect and lead our people?"

"I will," Vegeta replied without hesitation.

Zorn smirked and nodded, placing the crown on Vegeta's head over a few of the spikes. Bulma forced herself not to laugh, and Vegeta could sense her amusement. _It's symbolic, Bulma…I won't be wearing this again._

_Oh okay, _she teased him. _Because it seriously looks funny._

_Yeah, yeah, _he mentally muttered.

Then Zorn took the other crown and walked in front of Bulma. "As his crown symbolizes protection and leadership, yours symbolizes devotion and collaboration. It is asking a lot, especially of someone who became one of us from hardening circumstances, but we have all see a devotion to fight with us. You have already taken on the responsibilities of a queen. All that can be asked is will you choose to continue."

Bulma cast Vegeta a sideways glance, seeing him nod at her. She grinned and then sealed the deal by saying, "I will."

Zorn turned to the Saiyan people and held up his arms, which Vegeta responded to by gently tugging Bulma to stand. As they stood, so did the others.

"People of Planet Vegeta, our prince and princess have made promises to protect you. Will you do the same for them?" Many cheers rang out loudly in the enclosed room, cheers full of vigor, enthusiasm, and complete trust. It was overwhelming for both the human girl and Saiyan prince, having both gone through what they had. "Then let us hail King Vegeta and Queen Bulma!"

More jovial shouts resonated through the hall creating echoes. Bulma felt Vegeta's hand enfold around hers , the two of them walking forward and awkwardly accepted the adoration. The two royals flashed each other nervous glances, both hoping the other would reassure their anxieties. A smile found its way onto Bulma's face, Vegeta returning it with a half-smile before announcing to the crowd to retreat to the banquet chambers. There they would party for hours, eating, dancing, and conversing.

Afterwards, the night came, and Bulma and Vegeta bid his mother and brother a good night and retreated to their room for the night. Bulma placed her veil and gloves on a table in the room, running her fingers through her hair. She felt Vegeta come up from behind her, simply placing his hands on her arms and stroking comforting circles and nuzzling his nose in her hair. There were no feelings of tense anxiety; Bulma simply stood there as he held her. Her head tilted back allowing him to kiss her, him pulling her into him gently as he guided her to the bed. The two of them said nothing as they got under the covers, although after Bulma drifted off, Vegeta gently pecked her forehead and whispered, "Goodnight, my yuubustsu," before joining her in the realm of slumber.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the characters.

Okay, so sorry this took so long. I've been a busy bee, finishing up physical therapy and now I have volunteering at a vet's office and a job to look forward to, so you know what that means. Yup, it cuts more of my time out. Who knows? Maybe that's just what I need cuz obviously when I have time I don't write as much as I should XD We'll see what happens.

As for this chapter, this is the last chapter of the first part of the story. I know that right now there will be two parts, possibly three if it works out like that. Next chapter will start off with "Part II:" before the chapter number. It will not be a new story.

KimiruMai: Lol, glad you enjoyed. Yup, finally married XD

xSapphirexRosesxFanx: Thanks!

SaiyanPrincessBB: I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. There're some fluffy chapters before I get into the next conflict. Hope you enjoy them.

Curlyquills: I plan on it. My schedule is just pretty hectic. But it will be completed :3

* * *

><p>Bulma was hard at work in the lab. She had already implemented so many changes in the kingdom starting with actually locating a water source so that everyone could have plumbing, as well as a filtration and purification system to reuse the limited water supply. Some of the low-class homes had been rebuilt for some of the soldiers to move out of the palace, but there was still quite a lot of work to be done. Vegeta even allowed her to install lights in the palace that was run by energy from the tōgoku. When the new homes were rebuilt, the Saiyans had the choice to request these lights but most declined since they did not need them. The lights were a success, though, and thanks to Bulma and Vegeta the new hotels they would be building to house alien allies when they visited would have them installed as well, just in case. It was a new era for Planet Vegeta, one that was more welcoming and open than it had been with the former king.<p>

Even the medical technology was more advance. No, there still weren't any sonograms, but thanks to the people of Rescue Star and Bulma's notes from Earth, they managed to recreate some of the painkillers for labor but they were safer for the baby than the ones on Earth. This made Vegeta and Bardock feel so relieved regarding Bulma giving birth to twins. At least they knew that with the new medicines and other technologies that she and the babies would be fine. There were other changes regarding medicine too, and Vegeta was happy that they had mended the alliance with Rescue Star.

More aliens from the other races visited even though the hotel was not finished and stayed at the palace for the time being. They couldn't believe the changes that had been made. Vegeta worked more closely with the council than his father did, and the council was less combative and more lenient than it had been in earlier days. Even though the former king's evil had taken a toll on their kingdom and other planets, now that he was gone the kingdom was stronger than ever.

Chi Chi and Kakarot had brought Gohan to Rescue Star to introduce him to his grandfather. His grandmother had passed away long before which upset Chi Chi so greatly. Now that things had changed, her father decided he would return to Vegeta with them. There would be no more lost time. Gohan also made a friend on the planet who took an instant liking to him, a girl named Videl. The young, hybrid Saiyan was like his father, though, and completely oblivious to the fact that he was being flirted with, something his uncles would never let him forget and would tease him about for years to come.

Kalina was also finally recovering from the time with her mate. She no longer had to deal with him coming onto her when he was drunk or anything like that. It had taken a while for her to get over it, but now she felt completely safe. She was ready to take a mate, an actual mate who she knew would protect her and complete her. That mate would soon be Nappa. Vegeta and Tarble didn't have any objections to it, though Vegeta felt it would be strange to have Nappa as a step-father. As long as his mother was happy, he didn't care. Besides, he had always known something was going on there. Nappa was more protective of him than any of his other guards. Now he had a better idea as to why.

The people were recovering well, and the planet was once again prosperous, but there was still a long way to go. Bulma anticipated coming fully out of the crisis in three years. Her ideas of globalizing the planet as an intergalactic nation was well received, but that also meant they needed something to offer. Her inventions became one of their exports but, as Vegeta promised, only to their allies. Even the capsule technology she had shown him would eventually become an export. Right now, they didn't have the resources to export anything, but that was accounted for in the three years Bulma had calculated.

* * *

><p>"Didn't anyone tell you you should rest?"<p>

Bulma looked up from her desk meeting her mate's hardened eyes. She glared right back at him with equal force. "Didn't anyone tell you not to hover?"

Vegeta sighed and moved around the desk. "Bulma, you been doing enough. You were running around all day and you're tired. I can sense that."

"Damn bond," Bulma muttered through gritted teeth. "So what if I'm tired? These things need to get done."

"Bulma, you're nine months pregnant and can barely even stand half the time," Vegeta countered a little harshly. "You should be resting. You know it could be any day now."

"All the more reason to finish up these plans," Bulma retorted, returning to her work. Before she could even retaliate, Vegeta snatched the plans off her desk and threw them to the floor. "Hey! What the hell, Vegeta?"

"Bulma," he said both softly and sincerely. She instantly shut her mouth and decided to listen to what he had to say. He only got like this when he was serious about something. "I don't care about your deadlines. I don't care if it takes one more year to get us back on track. I only care about you and our heirs. Running yourself ragged to meet this three year deadline of yours will not help any of us in the long run. Be done for the night and come to bed. When you have the babies and are healed, then we can worry about it together. Right now, come to bed."

Bulma sighed in frustration, knowing Vegeta was right. "Alright," she surrendered. "I'll come to bed."

Vegeta was pleased with her answer and moved to help her up, but as soon as she stood up, she flinched. "Bulma, what's wrong?"

"I…I…" she stammered. "Vegeta, I think I just had a contraction."

"A what?" he questioned, still not completely familiar with her language.

"It means the babies are coming," she explained quickly. Vegeta's eyes widened, and before she could say or do anything, he had her cradled in his arms and was flying her to the newly added infirmary as fast as he could without causing her harm.

* * *

><p>He was thankful that Bardock and Chi Chi now lived with them. They had still been in the infirmary doing some paperwork (another new idea brought up by Bulma) when he had gotten Bulma there. "She's in labor," was all he had to say for the two medics to prepare everything.<p>

Vegeta lied her down on a bed trying to make her as comfortable as he could. Chi Chi started asking her questions and Bulma told her how she had just contraction. Thankfully Chi Chi understood what she was talking about while Vegeta stood across from them. He was leaning against a wall with his arms crossed and one foot propping him up against it. All he was hoping for was a smooth delivery for Bulma.

"Alright sweetie," Chi Chi cooed. "You still have a while before the first one is ready to come, so just try to relax and we'll start giving you small doses of the painkillers."

"Thanks Chi," Bulma said with a sigh of relief before leaning back. She couldn't believe that in minutes to hours, she was going to be a mother. Part of her was ready, but the other part still felt like she was a failure of a mate and that she would be a failure of a mother too.

_Stop thinking those things, _Vegeta ordered in her mind. Sometimes she forgot about the bond, and then he would accost her for thinking anything less of herself. _You're going to be a wonderful mother. If we're worrying about anyone's competency as a parent, that would be me._

_Not true, _Bulma argued while cringing to the slightly pain. _You know how you are with your brother, and even Gohan. You're going to be a great father._

_Then there should be no questioning your skills as a mother, _he countered before becoming quiet again. Sometimes she got more out of him in their silent conversations than their spoken ones.

* * *

><p>A little while later, Kalina and Tarble had shown up with Nappa and the rest of Kakarot's family. "What are you all doing here?" Vegeta asked out of surprise.<p>

"We sensed your energy here," Kakarot stated. "So Bulma is going to have the baby now, huh?"

"I can't believe I'm going to be a grandmother," Kalina said happily. "Although, now I'm going to feel old."

"Don't start," Vegeta muttered slightly causing his mother to laugh. "You are far from old."

"Why thank you, son," she replied with a smile.

"So how long before the babies get here?" Tarble questioned.

Bulma smiled at the little boy and said, "Not for a while. Chi Chi said they still aren't ready."

"I know how they feel," Raditz said suggestively. He received a smack in the head from both his father and Vegeta. "Hey, what was that for?"

"Show some respect/decency!" both Bardock and Vegeta shouted at the same time.

"Jeez, it was just a joke," Raditz murmured. "Our queen didn't feel insulted, did she?"

Bulma laughed and shook her head. "Doesn't matter," Bulma responded. "I agree with my mate."

"See," Vegeta countered proudly. "Now seriously, what are you all doing in here? We shouldn't crowd her."

"Vegeta, I'm not a bunny you guys are trying to hunt," Bulma joked. "I don't mind them being here."

"Still," Bardock stated, "there are too many people in here. We're going to restrict it to family only for now. The others can come in once the babies are born."

"Aw, fine," Kakarot whined. "We'll be outside if you need us."

Nappa kissed Kalina's hand and said, "What he said."

"Where do you think you're going?" Vegeta asked the bald Saiyan.

Nappa looked at him curiously. "Bardock said family only."

"Again I ask…" Vegeta countered. "You are as much a part of our family as anyone in this room. I didn't object to what Bardock said only because there were too many people and I was two seconds away from knocking one of them out."

Nappa chuckled and then closed the door. "I get it," he replied. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

* * *

><p>Time was passing and the twins still weren't ready to come. The drugs were starting to wear off and Bulma was feeling discomfort. Vegeta was by her side, holding her hand and attempting to comfort her when she clutched it in pain.<p>

"You're doing great, Bulma," Bardock assured her. "It's time to push. The first baby is ready."

"Finally," Bulma said in relief as she started using her strength to push.

Vegeta hated hearing her scream in agony, and he hated the fact that he caused this as well. He didn't like the idea that he caused her any kind of pain. He knew that thinking this way now was pointless because every woman had to go through this to bear children, but her loud moans nearly tore his heart from his chest.

And then the moaning stopped and Bulma was breathing heavily. Vegeta looked to the little child in Bardock's arms before he handed it off to Chi Chi. "It's a boy," he told them. But Vegeta already knew. The kid had hair like he did so it was obvious. He could see the joy on Bulma's face before she grimaced again. "And the other one is rushing right along."

"Let me guess," Bulma said with a strained voice. "They took forever probably fighting over who got out first, and now they don't want to give me time to rest."

Chuckles were heard around the room and then Vegeta said, "Probably. They're related to me after all."

"So we have sibling rivalry to look forward to," Bulma responded before letting out a gasp of pain.

"Alright, Bulma," Bardock stated. "You can do this."

Bulma pushed as instructed, biting back a scream as she did. The second child was more difficult to birth than the other, but she managed through the pain. As per the new delivery protocol, she was given a senzu bean for rapid recovery and was mandated to stay in the infirmary.

"Congratulations you two," Chi Chi chimed happily. "You have two completely healthy baby boys."

"Can I see them?" Bulma asked. She knew she didn't need to worry, but she just needed to see them.

"Of course," Bardock responded. Carefully, the doctor took the baby boy, who one would easily be able to tell he was Vegeta's son. The boy had jet black hair with a subtle, dark blue shine. It was spiked already forming the characteristic flame. The striking difference between father and son was the little one's dark blue eyes. Bardock wrapped the boy in a blanket and handed him to Bulma.

Bulma started crying and laughing after he placed her son in her arms. "You're going to take after you daddy, aren't you?" she cooed between her tears. It was silly to cry, but between the hormones and exhaustion, she was a mess.

While Bulma was holding the one twin, Bardock wrapped the other boy up in a blanket and brought him over to Vegeta. "Here, you majesty," he said respectfully handing over the little prince. The child looked less like a Saiyan and a lot more like an Earthling. He had his mother's crystal blue eyes and almost a full head of lavender-colored hair. Vegeta couldn't believe that his father's vile challenge could have created two little beings that were so pure. He cradled his son and then moved closer to Bulma so they could hold both their boys together.

"We'll leave you alone for a moment," Bardock said, him and Chi Chi leaving the room. Bulma and Vegeta didn't hear him, only registering their children.

"They're so tiny," Tarble said in awe, getting closer to them. Vegeta smirked when he saw his little brother take the hand in his lookalike.

"What are you going to name them?" Kalina asked. Vegeta shrugged as he looked between both of them. He didn't care what they'd be named. He was just happy they were here, in his and his mate's arms.

"I think we should name this little one Vegeta," Bulma stated. "He looks just like you."

"No," Vegeta said curtly. He didn't look up to see the questioning glances of his other family members. "That name is dying with me."

"Are you sure, son?" Kalina asked cautiously, not wanting to upset him.

"Mother you know me," he stated. "I never say things that I am unsure of. Neither of these children will carry the name Vegeta."

"Vegeta," Bulma sighed. "It's not just his name. It's your name too, and the planet's name. Shouldn't one of them carry the name?"

Vegeta glared at her, though his glare held no force. "I would like to speak to Bulma alone," Vegeta stated. Bulma blinked at him as his mother guided Nappa and Tarble out. She knew this was something her son needed to work out with his mate.

When the two were alone, Vegeta took the lavender-haired child and placed him in the cradle. Then he went to take his other son from Bulma. She was reluctant to let him go, but she and Vegeta needed to have a serious conversation regarding their names. "I do not want them to have my name," he said. "I never wanted my name."

"Vegeta, again I say, he doesn't matter anymore," Bulma attempt to assure him. "Besides, when they grow older, don't you think one of them would wonder why they aren't named after you?"

"It doesn't matter, Bulma," Vegeta said raising his voice slightly. "Just respect my wishes on this. Name them whatever you'd like, but do not name them after me."

Bulma was expecting Vegeta to storm out, but he surprised her by returning to her side and raising her chin to kiss her lips. She closed her eyes and savored the way his lips lingered on hers. He pressed his forehead to hers. "Get some rest, yuubutsu. I will return for you and the boys when Bardock sends for me. You should only be in here until morning for observation."

"Good night, Vegeta," Bulma said softly. He pulled away from her and gave the boys another look before leaving the room to return to theirs. He didn't like the idea of being away from Bulma for the night, but he refused to go against the new protocols that were suggested for her safety. He would rather be without her for one night if it meant she would be around for a long time.

Bulma, now alone with the boys, got out of bed and walked over to them. The senzu bean really did make her feel healthy enough to do so. "Your father is so stubborn," she told them. "I really think at least one of you should have his name, at least somewhere."

She looked over to Bardock's paperwork and saw the documentation for their names. She had seen other "birth certificates" of Saiyans before. They always held one name, unlike those of Earth. Taking the pen, she filled in the spots for the names. "I think I figured out a way for both of you to carry the name without actually naming you Vegeta."

She wrote in eloquent print on both certificates. The one for the younger boy read _"Trunks Vegeta Briefs" _while the other read _"Goku Vegeta Briefs." _Now they would hold the name and Vegeta would never know, and the wishes of both of her parents were fulfilled. Thankfully she didn't have to choose one name over the other. With one final yawn, Bulma decided to join her boys in slumber. She needed the rest after expending so much energy. All she could dream about that night was the future she would have with her mate and children. It would definitely be an adventure.

* * *

><p>AN: Who thought I was gonna leave Videl out of the story, huh? Besides, if I do that, I can use Hercule for comic relief later XD I've been planning on adding Videl in at some point, so yay, goal one accomplished :3 So now the twins are born :D I've been dying to bring them in because I have a lot of cute stuff planned for when they're children XD Anyways, I hope you enjoyed!


	21. Part II: Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't DBZ or the characters

Well, here we go now, into part two. I've been dying to get here for a while, and now we've made it :D

xSapphirexRosesxFanx: Glad you liked it :)

rennysusanto: I'm glad :D

Vegeta ki Deewani: Glad you like the story. I hope part two is just as good, if not better than part one :3

Iluvveggie: Nah, I don't plan on being a professional writer. I'm a science major, so any writing I do would be scientific writing. I like being able to write creatively, though. Only thing about professional writers is that they'd have to create a culture and everything, even a language at times. I know cuz I have a friend who I help with ideas for her original work, and she's been explaining it all to me. It's more complicated than writing fanfiction. Lol. I commend writers :3

* * *

><p>Years had gone by before the kingdom of Planet Vegeta was stable. It took about a year to get all the supplies they needed to fix the homes of the other Saiyans. Now, their people could finally sustain themselves. Bulma had created a water purification system using the ground water they had and convinced her husband to for a treaty with an aquatic planet. They traded protection for more drinkable and usable water that the desert planet lacked. Over the years, Vegeta had managed to repair the damage his father caused as well as create treaties with planets he had never known of. The tōgoku that had been used against the people was now running everything they needed power for by utilizing energy from the planet's sun. Planet Vegeta was back to its former glory, and its rulers were able to rest easy after about four years into their rule.<p>

During that time, Bulma spent her time trying to balance technology, defense, mothering her children, and supporting her mate. She had been more than wiped out until she found a rhythm. Vegeta had been worried about her since the woman required a lot more rest than she was getting, but he made sure to help her as much as possible, especially with their boys.

Vegeta never remembered his childhood with his father. His mother had always been the one to nurture him while his father stayed away until he was old enough to train. Then he nearly forced his mother out of his life, though the stubborn woman would not yield. The young king did not wish for either of his boys to grow up like that and co-parented with Bulma. When he could, he was there feeding them and making sure they were dry and comfortable. His father would have said it made him weak, but Vegeta felt like bonding time with the twins and his mate was what he needed after suffering for so long.

It was a peaceful seven years for Planet Vegeta, and its inhabitants were living in state-of-the-art homes. Children, even the princes, trained in the square with the adults overseeing their training. Kakarot was acting as the head trainer on training days. On days where the children did not train in the square, Kakarot was in the palace acting as Vegeta's second in command. With Kakarot as his second and Nappa as his general, Vegeta knew that their planet, families, and people would always be safe. Nothing could interfere with the peace they created.

* * *

><p>"Vegeta, slow down!" little Trunks called after his older brother. His lavender hair was starting to grow over again and it was harder to chase after his brother when it got in his eyes. The child kept pushing the locks of hairs from his face. He would need to get his mom to cut it before his sparring session with his brother and father, later.<p>

Meanwhile, the older twin, who preferred to be called Vegeta, was laughing as he ran through the palace gardens. He had started this race today, knowing his brother would be at a disadvantage. It was easy to torment his younger brother when he chose to study for a day. While his father was in meetings and his mother was in the lab, he would take and hide whatever book Trunks was reading and tell his brother he'd have to catch him to get a location. Since Trunks loved to study, he would give into his brother.

Little Vegeta threw his head back, laughing at the exhilarating feeling that came when he and his brother competed. Whether it was for fun or actual competition, the two had a fairly healthy sibling rivalry. Ultimately, though, the firstborn wanted to rule and the younger twin wanted to follow in their mother's footsteps. There would be no competition for the crown when the time came.

"No, brother!" Vegeta called back. "Speed up!"

Trunks rolled his eyes, but smirked and did as was asked of him. Ignoring the hair in his eyes, he charged at his older brother and started to catch up with him. The two of them were about to run into the palace when the Vegeta lookalike crashed directly into his father. Trunks halted in his sprint when he saw his father standing in the doorway with his arms crossed. He was looking down at his brother with a frown.

"Goku, again?" he asked. Little Vegeta frowned when his father used his first name. He had always asked his mother why his father didn't call him Vegeta, but always called him by his first name, and she just told him not to worry about it and to go along with it when his father was around.

When his son pouted and didn't respond, Vegeta sighed and shook his head before taking the textbook out of his cloak. He motioned for Trunks to take the book, and Trunks walked over to his brother and father to take it back.

"Our room," Vegeta told the young boy. That was where Goku had been hiding the books he took from Trunks. "The rest were returned to your room. Goku, let your brother study."

With that, Vegeta walked away from his two boys to return to the throne room. There was one more meeting he had for the day before he could enjoy time with his family. He was not looking forward to it when he heard who the visitor was.

Little Vegeta pouted and crossed his arms, mimicking his father's stance. "Why can't he call me Vegeta like you, mom, and Uncle Tarble? Does he not want me to have his name or something?"

"I don't think that's it," Trunks said. "I've heard mom talking to Uncle Tarble about it. I don't think dad knows it's your name."

Truth was that Trunks had eavesdropped on many conversations between his mother and Bardock, his grandmother, and his uncle. They all knew about the names, but their father didn't. For some reason the little prince did not understand, Vegeta did not want either of them to have his name, yet their mother had made his name their "middles names," whatever that was.

"Still," Vegeta muttered. "I just wish I knew why he didn't call me that."

Trunks didn't want to tell him. He knew that his mother would have to deal with their father when he found out. The young boy was protective of his mother, so he'd keep what he heard quiet for now. Changing the subject, he said, "I'm going to go back to studying. You're welcome to join me."

"Hmph," his brother scoffed. "No thanks. It's boring. I'll catch you later." And with that, the other prince flew off over the palace walls. Trunks knew he wouldn't be back until much, _much _later.

* * *

><p>Vegeta was walking swiftly to his throne room with Bardock following close beside him. "But sir, how do you expect me to keep her busy," he asked with concern. "You know that she'll be heading to the throne room. She knows of the meeting."<p>

"Keep her out of there," Vegeta mandated adamantly. "If he finds out she is here, she will be in great danger."

"Why are you even meeting with him?" Bardock pressed. "This is not wise."

Vegeta just shook his head. "It is wise," he assured him. "We need to make him think there is nothing to hide."

* * *

><p>"Alright, well I need to get to the throne room now," Bulma said dusting her dress off. Despite the fact that she worked around oil and dirt didn't mean she couldn't look presentable.<p>

Tarble hesitated when Bulma said this. He knew that his brother was concerned about his next meeting, but he didn't know why. "Bulma, wait," Tarble said. "Vegeta can handle it, but you've been working without food the majority of the day. Come get something to eat with me. You can go after."

"Oh Tarble, I had a little to eat this morning," she told him. "I don't need to constantly eat like you Saiyans. It's not like I'm pregnant again."

Now, in the past, she would have been offended by comments like that since she was hesitant to be in a physical relationship; however, over the years, she managed to get over her fears. With how much her and Vegeta were together, she was actually surprised she wasn't pregnant again. Bulma couldn't imagine a time where she was afraid of Vegeta's touch or closeness. All of the past seemed like nothing but a distant memory to her. Vegeta was the one who continued to dwell on the past, though it never seemed to affect their relationship anymore.

"Bulma, please just go with me," Tarble pleaded.

Bulma didn't understand why Tarble was acting the way he was. The eighteen year old was normally pretty calm. The last time he acted like this was back when his father was still alive and a few years after. "Tarble, this is something I need to do," she told him. "It's my duty to be there for y mate."

Before the conversation could continue, Bardock entered and was slightly out of breath. "My queen, the king needs you to take care of something right away."

"What is it?" Bulma asked shocked that Vegeta would ask her to do something on a day he was having an audience with an off planet visitor. "You know what, I'm just going to go ask him. I'm sure it can wait until after the meeting."

"Wait, Bulma!" Bardock exclaimed with slight panic. Now Bulma knew; something was up.

Bulma huffed and put her hands on her hips. "Okay, what is going today?" she asked. "Why is everyone trying to keep me away from that meeting?"

Bardock couldn't tell her, because he knew she'd go anyway, but if he stayed silent she would still go anyway. Either way, she'd find out and go directly to the throne room. When no one spoke, Bulma shook her head and left the lab. After she was gone, Tarble walked over to Bardock. He didn't know Vegeta's reasoning, and now he needed to know.

"Why was my brother trying to keep her here?" he asked.

Bardock heaved a heavy sigh. "Because Tarble," he started, "he's meeting with Frieza."

* * *

><p>Vegeta was not happy with this. Frieza had contacted their planet a few weeks prior to this day. Once capsulation technology was out there, the tyrant had heard and Vegeta knew he suspected its origin. The king had lied to Frieza telling him that he had never been to Earth before when he asked the seemingly random question. He was trying to hide his mate while making it look like the planet had come up with the technology separately. Frieza wanted to make a deal with him but, as he promised Bulma, he would not cave.<p>

"You have a wonderful palace here, Vegeta," the tyrant said with a sickeningly effeminate voice that grated on Vegeta's eardrums.

"That is _King _Vegeta to you, Frieza," Vegeta replied. They were on his planet now, and not the other way around. He was not going to let this lizard disrespect him in his own palace. "And it is."

"So, when did your scientists first come up with capsulation?" Frieza asked in curiosity though Vegeta knew he was trying to determine if it had been since his purge of Earth. "I know it only went on the universal market a few years ago."

Vegeta shrugged. "Not too long ago," Vegeta lied. "We marketed it as soon as we learned of its nature. Our scientists were very optimistic."

"As they should be," Frieza replied smoothly. "I hear that your scientists are headed by your wife. Is that so?"

Vegeta hadn't been expecting that question, but he should have been. When capsulation went on the market with their allies, Vegeta made them swear to keep her name a secret. He couldn't control the information that civilians talked about in the square. If any of Frieza's men visited their ally planets, then they would at least know something regarding his mate.

"Yes, my mate is the head scientist here," he answered calmly.

Frieza chuckled darkly. "I must ask where you picked up such a brilliant woman," he badgered. "Are you sure she was not of Earth?"

Vegeta narrowed his eyes at him. He was just about to answer Frieza with an insult veiled threat when the doors to the throne room flew open revealing his angry mate.

"Vegeta, why-" she started to ask before freezing when she saw Vegeta sitting in the throne room with the destroyer of her world.

Frieza noticed Vegeta's stunned and panicked expression and decided to turn around. He smirked sadistically when he saw the girl he had suspected standing right in front of him. "Well," he said to her, "you are a sight for sore eyes, Miss Briefs. And here I had your husband telling me that his wife was not of Earth. Keeping secrets, perhaps."

Bulma looked over to Vegeta with fear and question in her eyes. _I wasn't planning on making a deal with him, _Vegeta quickly alerted her through the bond. _He contacted the planet a few weeks ago and asked for an audience._

_You were trying to hide me, _she replied knowingly. _What do we do?_

"Bulma," he said out loud calling Frieza's attention to him. "This is Frieza. He requested an audience with me."

"Oh I assure you," Frieza said jovially, "we have already met. You know, my dear, that my second was very worried as to where his prize had gone. Do tell me, how did you get off the planet?"

"Frieza," Vegeta growled darkly, "I should not have to tell you to show my queen respect on our planet and in my presence. Refrain from making such rude remarks. As for you," he said to Bulma, "your son needs a talking to."

Bulma realized that Vegeta was trying to get her out of there while appearing indifferent to the situation, and she desperately wanted to take the out. "Which one?"

"Goku," Vegeta replied.

Bulma nodded to him. "I will deal with him."

When Bulma left, Frieza grinned over to Vegeta. "So I take it you know some things about me," he said. "Or did she keep the destruction of her planet from you?"

"I don't know all of what happened," he lied. "I just know that when I met her, she was traumatized but brilliant, and I desired that for the kingdom. Her past and planet never interested me. We have not discussed it."

"Then why did you look so panicked when she entered?" Frieza pressed. He seemed too amused by the situation for Vegeta's liking.

Vegeta remained calm and said, "Wouldn't you be slightly worried for your mate if there was the look in terror in her eyes? I am not too closed off to her that her fear means nothing. Whatever happened to her planet is none of my business; however, in light of this revelation, I do not wish to do business with you or your planet. I hope you can understand this, but the mental health of my mate takes precedence over a business deal."

"I do understand," Frieza replied in a still amused tone, "but I have a proposition for you that could be beneficial to both of our kingdoms."

"Go on?" Vegeta responded, permitting him to speak though he wanted this meeting to be over. Still, if he wanted to appear indifferent to Bulma for this tyrant's benefit, he needed to play along.

"I suggest you hold a tournament," Frieza suggested, "to signify a new era. Planet Vegeta has come back from a terrible point and, where I don't know the details, I'm sure this would boost the morale of not only your men, but mine and many other planets. You could welcome competitors from all planets, and my men would jump at the chance to enter as well, and give a prize to the victor at the end."

Vegeta knew that Frieza was challenging him, and the Saiyan could not argue that competition would be a welcome celebration; however, he did not like the way Frieza said the word "prize" or the aspect of him participating.

"If the 'prize' in question is anything like what you implied to my mate, then no. She is off limits," he stated. "And where I did not know you were the destroyer of her home world, I know your reputation. Your participation in the tournament would be denied."

"Oh of course," Frieza replied waving his hands at Vegeta as if he were teasing. "I never had any intention of participating. I feel us royals should stay out of the tournament, you included _King _Vegeta."

Vegeta nodded. He felt better about that. He'd rather be beside Bulma anyway if this tournament was going to happen. "I can agree to this," Vegeta told him. "We will be spectators. If this event is to happen, you agree that my mate is off limits?"

"Yes, I believe I can agree to that," Frieza answered. "And 'if?'"

"But of course, Frieza," Vegeta said, his voice becoming amused at Frieza's glare. "I'm sure you understand that a lot of planning goes into a tournament. I also do respect my mate's opinion and do not wish to blindside her. The people would not react well if they ever saw their queen in distress, and our sons are quite attached to her and strong for their age. They will, as I will, protect the queen at all costs."

"I understand," Frieza remarked, though now he seemed irritated. "I forgot how much Saiyans could be dedicated to their 'mates.'"

This took Vegeta by surprise. He looked questioningly at the Arcosian tyrant. "Explain," he demanded. "I have never heard of any business with you in the past."

"Oh, you haven't, have you?" Frieza questioned, his voice regaining his previous mirth. "I do suppose it has been a long time since I visited this planet. Well, King Vegeta, I will tell you. Back when your grandfather was in power, I attempted to make a deal with him. This was before the decline of the kingdom, of course, but at the time he had denied my request to do business. His wife was not pleased with me; I am unsure as to why. Your grandfather chose not to do business with me."

"And you did not attempt to arrange a tournament as you are with me," Vegeta remarked. "What counter did you have for him?"

"There was no counter," Frieza whispered sinisterly. "His 'mate' just met with an untimely accident. It was such a shame, but very lucky that he hadn't fully 'bonded' with her or whatever you Saiyans say, or the planet could have been without a strong ruler. Where would the people have been then?"

Vegeta sensed a threat, a heavily veiled threat but a threat nonetheless. There was no way for Frieza to know that he and Bulma were fully bonded. He had acted indifferent enough to his mate to make it appear that they weren't completely connected. Hearing Frieza blatantly admit to killing his grandmother, though he never knew either her or his grandfather, angered him. Still, he kept his anger in check, slightly clutching his throne. "Yes, that is a shame. Anyways, back to business. I will discuss the potential tournament with my mate. You will have your answer by the end of the week."

Frieza grinned maliciously at him, though tried to cover it up with an upbeat tinged voice. "Oh, how marvelous. I will await the call. We shall see how it all plays out."

Vegeta nodded and called for Nappa. When Nappa entered the throne room, Vegeta calmly said, "General Nappa, escort our guest back to his ship."

"Yes, Your Highness," Nappa said with a bow.

After the two left the throne room, Vegeta let out a breath he hadn't even realized he'd been holding. He could feel Bulma panicking through the bond, even though she was giving Goku a small scolding for stealing his brother's books. He needed to discuss this with her and prepare her for the possibility that Frieza might return. He wasn't worried about the planet or the people. They would be able to handle whatever Frieza threw at them. He was more concerned with how his mate would handle it if Frieza returned in the future without warning if they did not go along with his tournament idea.

"Son, I must speak with you for a moment," Kalina said entering the throne room from the back.

Vegeta sighed when he heard his mother's concerned voice. He would have to put his discussion with Bulma on hold.

* * *

><p>Bulma had tucked both of her boys in that night, holding them a little longer than normal. Little Vegeta didn't understand why his mother was acting so strange, but shrugged it off. Trunks, on the other hand, tried to ask his mother what was bothering her. He could tell she lied when she told him nothing was wrong. It made him feel uneasy, but he trusted both his mother and father to handle whatever it was that was upsetting her.<p>

She returned to hers and Vegeta's room on the other side of the palace. Vegeta had chosen to place their boys so far from them so they didn't have to grow up hearing what went on behind closed doors as he had, though it was in different context. When he brought this up to Bulma, she remembered blushing profusely at the thought of anyone in the palace hearing them. Vegeta just laughed her concerns off assuring her that no one was in earshot of their room.

Vegeta returned to their room after discussing things with his mother, Nappa, Kakarot, and Bardock. His mother and Nappa had known who Frieza was before learning he was the one who had destroyed Bulma's life. They were not happy to hear that his actions had already affected the girl. Bardock remembered him too. Frieza was the one responsible for the death of most of his team save Fasha. Bardock was thankful that Fasha had just given birth around the time he and his men had a purging mission.

Vegeta learned that day that Bardock's psychic abilities came from the planet where he met Frieza's met. His team had gone to purge the planet, but when they learned they weren't alone they turned their attention towards Frieza's men. Frieza's men had been arrogant and told Bardock and his men just who they were. After wiping out Bardock's team, Bardock torn into each and every one of them. The inhabitants of the planet decided to award Bardock their abilities to help give him warning against potential dangers and successes. It was then, almost three decades before, when Bardock returned to Planet Vegeta and decided to work the medical ward instead of continuing to purge.

Kakarot had never known about Frieza. He only knew of some of the horrors Bulma had seen. If Frieza was responsible for her pain, then he was an enemy. He wasn't entirely sure about the tournament, but he assured Vegeta that he would continue to train the other Saiyans and the children to handle anything. Vegeta was grateful to him for that.

He found Bulma lying on her side, stiff as a board. He knew she was awake and probably terrified about what had happened earlier. Bulma felt Vegeta get into the bed, lying down next to her a pausing until she relaxed enough to take her in his arms. Vegeta knew Bulma would never be one hundred percent recovered from her experiences, but he worked with her instead of against her. He made sure never to sneak up from behind and to always let her make the first move unless she was completely at ease.

"So Goku has been stealing from Trunks," she said awkwardly with a strained voice. "He shouldn't be doing it again, but we'll have to watch. He's a troublemaker just like his father."

"Mm," Vegeta grunted fondly. He loved his boys very much and was as protective of them as he was their mother. "About today…" he said getting out of his reverie. "There is much we must discuss."

"I didn't mean to ignore the others," she said. "I was just put off by the fact that you didn't want my help. Why didn't you warn me? I would have taken the boys out into the square to play with the other Saiyan children. I would have stayed away; I swear."

"I know," Vegeta told her. "But you would have been worried. It would have made me appear worried. That lizard already suspects that I have a deep connection to you. I had to work very hard to seem indifferent."

"I know. I saw."

"You are not offended?" he questioned. Where he cared about her physical safety, he also worried about her emotional state as well.

"I didn't like it," she told him, "but I understood. If he had suspected how much you knew, how closely tied we are to each other, he would have used it against you right then and there. I don't trust him."

"Neither do I," Vegeta assured her. He wasn't going to tell her about the threats. There was no reason to worry her more than he already had to regarding the tournament. "He made a proposition."

Bulma tensed again, though Vegeta tried to relax her by rubbing her side which only worked slightly. "Which is?"

"He knows that I respect you enough not to business with the destroyer of your world," he explained. "He, however, posed the idea of a universal tournament held here to celebrate our rebirth as a unified planet. The victor of the tournament shall be given a prize. I already made it clear that you are off the table. He and I will not take part in the tournament. If we do this, I will be at your side at all times. When I cannot be, you will be accompanied by either my mother, Nappa, Kakarot, or Bardock. Kakarot is planning on entering the tournament. If we do not agree within the week Frieza will be back without warning. At least this way, we eliminate the element of surprise while showing him that we Saiyans are not a force to be trifled with. I did tell him I needed to discuss the planning of the tournament with you."

Bulma hesitated, especially when she asked, "The boys will want to enter, won't they?" Vegeta nodded against her. "I…I don't want them to get hurt."

Vegeta turned her in his arms so that she was facing him. He was smirking down at her and kissed her lips. "They are too strong to let this creep's soldiers harm them. But, if it eases your mind, we will create rules to hinder too much harm. I would prefer to have a clean tournament. We shall discuss the specifics tomorrow. For now, rest easy. I am here, and I will not let you handle any of this alone. Understood?"

Bulma nodded, ignoring the tears that started to glisten in her eyes. She kissed her mate passionately as he pulled her closer to him. Now that Bulma was feeling less anxiety, they decided to take advantage of the last fully peaceful night they felt they'd have before the chaos regarding the Arcosians and the tournament would bring. They didn't know when they'd have peace like this again.

* * *

><p>AN: So there you have it, chapter one or part two. As you can already gather, there will be a lot more action and a lot of planning on my part, so it will be a pretty slow paced update schedule; however, my plan is to update one or two times per month. We shall see based on how crazy my schedule becomes when I go back home.


	22. Part II: Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the characters

Hey everyone, it's been a while. For those who have been keeping up with my profile updates and other stories, I've been on hiatus for a while. I'm still going to have sporadic updating until I can adjust to everything going on. I'm now in grad school, and I'm still coping with the loss of my father, so bear with me with updates. Some days I can write, other days I can't.

Another thing I really want to do before I get into logistics for this story is rewrite the first part of the story. I wouldn't be changing any major events, but I reread it to proofread over the summer and I realized that my writing is much better now than it was then. In fact, I pictured scenes a lot more descriptively than I wrote. So eventually I'll be doing that before I get anywhere close to touching on the upcoming tournament.

Another change I'm making is in review responses. For another fandom, I've always just responded by PM and then publicly thanked guest reviewers. The reason I did that differently for this fandom was because of the high number of guest reviews I always received. I felt like I needed to answer questions. If there are ever any guest questions, I'll answer them the same way I have been, but for the most part, I'm going back to PMs and acknowledgment. I just feel it will be easier to keep up that way. Thanks for your patience as I go through many transitions.

SSLakes: Thank you for you kind words. I'm really happy that you've enjoyed my writing :3

Ermilus: Thanks!

Rennysusanto: Thanks so much for the review :)

emoluver21: I can't wait to write this story and how it plays out. Thanks for the review!

Vegeta ki Deewani: Thanks! I'm hoping to make Part II much better than Part I.

KimiruMai: Haha XD I hope that's a good thing?

xSapphirexRosesxFanx: Ah, peace…no one ever gets that XD

LVR4Trunks-n-Vegeta: Don't worry. Nothing will happen to Bulma…that I have planned at the moment.

Iluvveggie: Thanks :) I hope to have more timely updates than this.

Niko8: Never forget about the creepy lizard XD

* * *

><p>"<em>Bulma, run!" her father shouted to her as the aliens broke through their defense system. Bulma was hesitant to run for she didn't want to leave either of her parents behind. Before her father could repeat himself, four aliens had entered their home.<em>

"_Nice place," a purple alien jeered._

"_Bulma, for the last time, GO!"_

_She had reined in her shock and attempted to leave the room, heading to her own up the stairs, but a humanoid alien with light blue skin and green hair prevented her from doing so, pinning her down to the ground. "What's the rush, Bul-ma?" he asked while enunciating her name. "We wouldn't want a pretty little thing like you to get hurt." He drew his mother closed to her ear and whispered, "Would we?" Bulma shivered in disgust wanting so much to be able to fight him off of her, but he had her entire body pinned to the floor. It was obvious the alien had done something like this before, which only served to make Bulma fear their intruders more._

"_Now, now, Zarbon," a raspy voice spoke from the alien in a floating chair. "Business first, pleasure later."_

"_Please," her father pleaded, "whoever you are, let my daughter go. I'll give you whatever you want."_

"_Dad, no!" Bulma screamed, receiving a slap from the alien, Zarbon, who was sitting on top of her._

"_Do not speak unless spoken to by Lord Frieza, girl," he snapped in her ear._

_Bulma saw Frieza smirk, obviously hearing his subordinate's words. "I can make you no promises," he said. "However, if you prove useful, I might spare your daughter. I am here for one reason only. What can you tell me about your planet's capsule technology?"_

_Bulma's blood ran cold when the alien mentioned hers and her father's invention. _Don't tell him, dad, please…

"_It's my invention," her dad reluctantly admitted._

"_And it can store anything?"_

_Bulma watched as her father considered how to answer the question. He looked like he was getting ready to discuss the answer with his business partners and not as if he was voicing it to a murderous alien. She attempted to call out to stop him, but Zarbon had noticed and covered her mouth whispering many things that disgusted her into her ear._

"_Well, almost," her dad said making her eyes widened. She knew what he would say next. "My daughter has been working on an internal cooling system."_

Dad, be quiet, _she voiced in her head, but she knew it was already too late. She knew the gears in the alien's head were turning, his blood red eyes lighting up while a sinister smirk formed on his features._

"_So your daughter can make these capsules, too," he deduced._

_When she watched her father's expression turn to one of panic and horror, she knew he realized his mistake. In seconds, before Bulma could even register what was going on, the alien released a blast that had instantly disintegrated her father. Frieza turned to face her and his subordinate when Zarbon finally took his hand away from her mouth._

"_Daddy," she whispered as tears began to stream down her face. "No…"_

"_It looks like you have use to us after all, child," Frieza said as his chair floated over to her. "I do expect you will create these capsules for us."_

_Her mind was still racing; she couldn't answer right away. She saw Frieza nod and then felt her arm being twisted behind her back. Gasping out in pain, Bulma started to focus back on the alien's words. Glaring at the monster, she hissed out, "Never."_

_Instead of angering the demon, her words only amused him. "How adorable. The girl thinks she has a choice."_

_Bulma's glare became firmer before the alien on top of her voiced his opinion. "I'd say we _persuade _her."_

_Bulma didn't like the way he had said that._

_She felt his breath on her face and closed her eyes, grimacing. These aliens were terrors, ruthless, and she was pretty sure what Zarbon was intending to do to her after hearing the things he whispered to her. She wanted to fight, but she knew she couldn't._

"_Miss Briefs!"_

_Bulma's eyes shot open as she remembered that she and her father hadn't been the only ones in the room with these creatures. Her workers and even her mother had been there the entire time and she hadn't even realized that. Their lives, as well as her own, were in danger. She wanted to answer them, but the fat, pink alien had to comment on the blue one's words._

"_That's not fair, Zarbon," he stated. "Maybe some of us would also like to get a shot with the girl. You've gotten the privilege of holding her down. Why not share?"_

_Her heartbeat was the only sound she could register, even over the concerned calls of her mother. She said nothing, but she didn't need to. Everyone would understand the fact that she was too terrified to speak out of turn._

"_Come now, Dodoria," Frieza remarked. "You should know better than to stake claim on another's conquest, but you do bring up an interesting point. I'm sure Cui would also like a taste." Frieza looked around the room, a sadistic sparkle in his eyes. "There are many specimens in this very room. The game is this: the one to kill the most of these insects will get the girl as a prize for one round. After that, she will officially be made a scientist on my ship. Are we clear?"_

_There was a chorus of "yes sir" before Zarbon told her he would only be a second and to be a good girl as he released her temporarily for the contest. Bulma didn't listen and moved out of the way and to the stairs as her mother was instructing her. None of the other aliens stopped her or cared. Bulma made the mistake of stopping at the bottom of the stairs to look back at what was happening._

_There was a red orb floating in the sky, glowing brightly before beams shot out in all directions. Frieza hadn't batted an eyelash as the beams struck and killed everyone, including her pregnant mother, while his comrades looked both amazed and disappointed. And then Zarbon turned his head towards her and her blood once again ran cold._

_She ran up the stairs in attempts to get away, but the alien was much too quick. She could hear him coming after her, but still made it into her room. There was no time to get out the window, so she tried to reach her closet. Sure, hiding there might not be able to protect her, but at least it was something._

_But even that was too late._

_Zarbon reached her room before she could try any "escape" option._

"_Please," Bulma whimpered slightly, "don't do this."_

_She was answered only with a smirk before the wind was knocked out of her. He had attacked her from behind, pinning her down like he had downstairs. Her mind drifted back for her mother and father. "Mama…daddy," she whispered focusing on the fact that they were now gone. When she uttered the words, she felt a blinding pain in her side as hot ki was being dragged down her skin. Tears poured down her face as she tried to handle the pain._

"_Now, now," Zarbon cooed softly with an underlying amused tone ringing out. "It is not the time to think of them. Believe me, soon the only name you will be voicing is mine, _Bul-ma-"

"Bulma! Bulma, wake up! Now!"

Her eyes flew open and she shot up in bed wrapping her arms around herself as her screams startled herself and her mate. She could see the look of horror in Vegeta's eyes and she knew that the memory she had tried to keep buried for all the time they had been mated had finally been seen. There was hurt in Vegeta's eyes, and she knew from the bond that it was because she had never chosen to share the memory with him in the past. Yes, he had known what happened, but to see it through her eyes…it had bothered, angered, and concerned him more that he would have ever thought possible.

Not caring about her fear at the moment, he took her in his arms and rocked her. He had watched her do it with the boys to calm them down whenever they were upset with something. He had identified it as some Earth custom he would never understand, but he felt it was what Bulma needed in that moment, regardless of her nervousness in being held.

"Don't let go," he heard her whisper, her voice hoarse from both crying and screaming.

Vegeta looked down at the top of her head like she was crazy. He didn't plan on letting her go until he knew she was all right. If there was one thing he didn't lie about to Frieza in regards to his mate it was that her mental and physical wellbeing was a priority. "I won't," he said firmly, reassuring her of what she needed: him as her rock. And then he asked her, "Why didn't you show me any of this?"

But Bulma had fallen asleep again once she felt safe in his arms. Sighing, Vegeta pulled her closer to him, as much as he could, and then covered them with the tousled sheets and blankets. In addition to the alarm he felt radiating from Bulma and the images he saw from her memory, the fact that she had been thrashing around in their bed had been a hint that there was something wrong. As the memory started to go deeper into what had happened to her at the hands of Frieza's second, she started to still but hyperventilate. If Vegeta hadn't woken her up, he was sure she would have been reliving that trauma right now, and that was not what she needed.

Her slow and relaxed breathing began to lull him back to sleep. He gently stroked her arms and settled his hands over her stomach before joining her in the next few hours of hopefully peaceful slumber.

* * *

><p>When Bulma awoke, Vegeta was still holding her. He had meant it when he promised not to let her go. Now that the queen was refreshed and refueled with peace, she was a lot calmer and moved herself away from Vegeta which woke the king up. He lazily looked at her before closing his eyes again and grunting, "Better?"<p>

"Yeah," Bulma replied. "Thank you, for earlier."

"You don't have to thank me from protecting you, Bulma," he assured her.

It was rare for him to use her name, but whenever he said it, there was a loving tone to his voice. It was just as loving as when he used the words "woman" or "yuubutsu." All three were names he would call her, and no one else would hear the loving tone that went along with them other than those closest to them.

She smiled fondly at her mate, moving closer to him again. "I know," she told him, "but I'm still thankful."

"Why didn't you let me see before?" Vegeta asked her now that she was awake. He felt the anxiety return to her and pulled her into a crushing hug. "Do not be afraid around me, yuubutsu. Whatever happened, I want to know. It is my duty to keep you safe in all aspects."

"I've always been afraid of what you must think of me," she confessed. "I mean, with what happened, I was just always too weak, and I was afraid you wouldn't want me."

"Bulma, look at me," Vegeta commanded. When he had her attention, he spoke again. "I knew what had happened to you before you ever told me. I've been on plenty of purges in my life, and let me tell you, not all of the men were as kind as the Saiyans you've met. They met their end because of their own foolishness. The point is I knew, and I took you as a mate anyway. I don't care about your physical strength. Besides, you are much stronger than you give yourself credit for. Twins, Bulma…do you know how many Saiyan women have had complications that you wouldn't have with giving birth to twins? Not only that, but you've been carrying this memory with you and you're still standing, as my queen as well as my mate. Never, ever say you are weak again, understood?"

Bulma nodded, not able to find her voice in that moment, but she didn't need to say anything. Vegeta smirked at her and then ran his fingers through her hair. "Now that that is settled, I believe we have some early morning business," he said suggestively making Bulma smile. "And then breakfast."

"As my king commands," she teased before he descended down on her.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Trunks?" Little Vegeta called warily, waking his brother up.<p>

"What?" Trunks grumbled the last remains of sleep. He noticed the serious look on his older brother's face and asked more softly, "What's up?"

"Did you hear mom earlier?"

Trunks froze, his eyes widening in terror. He had thought hearing his mother screaming was just a dream, but now that his brother voiced his concerns Trunks was even more worried. But his dad would have been there to help her, right?

"Maybe we should go check on mom and dad," the younger brother said. Little Vegeta nodded his agreement, and the two sped to their parents' room.

* * *

><p>Bulma sighed in contentment as she nuzzled against her mate's bare chest. Vegeta too looked relaxed and happy, a rare smile dawning itself on his face. "I think my king is getting better," she teased making him frown and look at her questioningly.<p>

"Better?" he remarked. When he saw her smile become a teasing grin, he smirked. "I believe my queen has improved as well."

"Shut up," she laughed as she lightly smacked his shoulder. He chuckled in amusement and pulled her close to him. But then, something shocked him.

"Bulma, go get dressed," he ordered her.

"Hm…why?" she questioned unsure of his change of demeanor.

"Change unless you want our seven year old sons to question what went on in here."

Bulma forced herself out of bed and began to put her discard clothes on, Vegeta following suit. She was actually surprised of how concerned he was about their kids questioning their activities. She figured Saiyans wouldn't mind teaching their kids early not to barge in their parents' rooms since they weren't necessarily embarrassed by the topic. No, it was more like they respected mating to the point of rarely discussing it, unless you happened to be Kakarot's brothers. But still, they would eventually need to tell their children not to barge into their room anymore, and Bulma wondered if Vegeta put the conversation on hold because of his experiences with his father and mother.

The twins did in fact barge into the room slamming the door open with almost enough force to break it and tear it off its hinges. Vegeta was about to scold the boys for not controlling their strength, but they went straight to their mother looking highly concerned. One of the things he hoped to achieve by spacing out their rooms was that they wouldn't hear their amorous activities, but Bulma's screams were a different story. The king could recall the time where Tarble had startled her so many years ago. Everyone then had heard her and came running, though this time they all knew her situation and that Vegeta was with her. Except the boys. They knew absolutely nothing in regards to what was going on, and Vegeta wasn't lying to the lizard when he said his sons were fond of her and would protect her. They loved their mother.

"Mom, are you okay?" Trunks asked with worried eyes. They always reminded Vegeta of Bulma's eyes: wide-eyed, curious, and concern shining in their depths.

Bulma looked confused as her son asked that question. "Of course I'm okay. Why wouldn't I be?"

"We heard you scream," Little Vegeta and Trunks said at the same time.

Their mother paled before kneeling down in front of them with a serious expression on her face. "I am fine, boys," she said as she placed her hands on their shoulders. "Sometimes I just have bad dreams, but it's okay because your daddy was here for me. It was only a dream."

"But dreams can't hurt you," Little Vegeta stated with a frown. "You told me that."

Bulma grinned at her little boy. "Yes, but you remember how real dreams can feel, right? Sometimes even mommy needs to be reminded."

"So you are okay, then?" Trunks asked hopefully, his face still contorted with panic.

A nod was his answer, as well as opened arms which both twins took advantage of. Vegeta smirked as he watched his mate hug their sons. He loved her and both of his boys so much, though he rarely voiced it. He made sure they knew by his actions how much they meant to him.

"Now that all of this is settled, Trunks, Goku…" Bulma saw Little Vegeta frown at being called by his first name, but was thankful he didn't catch his father's attention or voice his interest in the name. "You two should get ready for the day. You will be going out to the square with Kakarot and his son for training. A new tournament will be taking place here very soon."

"Really?" the boys asked in excitement, Little Vegeta's irritation disappearing in seconds.

Trunks grimaced, though, when he saw the look of terror on his mother's face. Something about the tournament must have had her on edge, but the little prince did not understand why. He almost missed the fact that his brother was ready to leave and get ready, and ended up being yanked from his parents' room before he could ask anything regarding the subject. As his older brother pulled him away, Trunks watched as his father embraced his mother, patting her back and assuring her she would be okay. What was he missing?

* * *

><p>Later, after everyone was informed of the tournament, Vegeta made the video call he was dreading. Frieza seemed to have been waiting for him as if knowing the Saiyan king would accept his proposal.<p>

"I was expecting your call," the Arcosian said with his sickeningly sweet voice. "So what is verdict?"

"My queen has agreed with your terms, and we intend to hold the tournament in two months' time," Vegeta dictated. "We have much to prepare here in that time. We hope these terms will be acceptable in addition to the terms we already discussed."

"Oh course, Vegeta," Frieza replied. Vegeta did his best not to show his irritation since they were both on their own ground. Unfortunately when Frieza came to the planet, titles would need to be used so as not to insult the "guest." "And as stated, my men know that your queen is off-limits, regardless of past history. I do believe we can all get along, and I look forward to making a deal with you for the capsule technology."

Vegeta's brow rose slightly at the Arcosian's cockiness. "You must be very confident in your men to presume a deal will be made."

"That is the thing about me, Vegeta," Frieza responded with a sinister smirk. "I do always get what I am after. Remember that." His face then lit up once more. "I shall see you in two months. Ta!"

The call was ended, and Vegeta felt immense relief. Appearing indifferent to Bulma and her painful past was difficult, but possible. Dealing with the ridicule was even more tedious. Once this tournament was underway, things were going to be much more difficult for his family. He had already seen the look of concern that flashed across Trunks' face. Seeing that pained him because he knew the boy was very protective of his mother. He knew nothing would stop Trunks from finding out what had happened, and then it would be harder to keep their sons away from the monster.

"So it's official now."

Vegeta turned from his spot and saw his brother standing in the doorway. Sighing, he motioned for Tarble to follow him. The two of them walked into the throne room, where they could be alone. "Yes, unfortunately."

"I…" Tarble started nervously before he began to consider his words carefully. "I know I was never the best fighter, Vegeta, but I will help you protect her any way I can."

Vegeta nodded. "You do know that I never expected you to be a fighter," he remarked, to which Tarble nodded. "Unlike our father, it did not bother me and it still doesn't. Do what you can, but do not do anything that could get either of you killed. I would prefer not to lose any of you."

Tarble smiled at his brother before he hugged him. Vegeta was unused to his brother showing the emotional side of himself as an adult, but he did not mind returning the hug. He would always remain, to him, as his little brother that he would do anything for. "We should get to breakfast before mother worries," Tarble suggested. Vegeta agreed and the two of them left the throne room with their unspoken deal. Tarble would not fight in the tournament, but he would make sure both himself and Bulma were safe.

Though, ultimately, it was his own duty to protect his family, and he would make sure he did, no matter what.

* * *

><p>AN: I have to say, out of all my stories, I think this is the darkest one I've ever written. I don't even know where any of this stuff comes from. It honestly just writes itself...from a fleeting thought I had driving my car home from class back as an undergrad...I don't even know what to say anymore. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I thank you all for your support and continual reading.


	23. Part II: Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the characters

Hey, it's been a while since I updated this one, and I'm just starting to get back into the swing of everything. The good news is that Chapters 1 through 4 are re-written. I'll begin posting them once I get all of Part I re-written. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I hope it gives you insight in regards to the attitudes of the princes.

* * *

><p>He was very nervous about posing the question to his father, but Trunks needed to know. His mother was never afraid. Trunks remembered his minor, irrational fears as a child that his mother always helped him with. She would use all logic to explain the fear away, and Trunks was thankful. He knew if his brother had known, he would have been teased mercilessly for the rest of his life.<p>

His mother was never afraid. Nightmares could come, even to the boys, but they never reacted so strongly. Of course, there was nothing terrifying enough for the two half-Saiyan boys. It made the child wonder something very off-putting.

What did his mother have to be afraid of?

His mother had to have seen something devastating enough to cause such a horrid nightmare that could make her scream. The screams he heard, they were haunting, and he almost believed them to be a nightmare of his own until his brother had called attention to them.

He knew his father was in his private training chamber. He himself was supposed to be with his brother and Kakarot in the square training. His mother was more important. He didn't want to get himself involved in the tournament if it was going to cause his mother more pain.

Trunks was protective of Bulma. Little Vegeta was as well, but he was more stubborn like their father. Despite the elder twin's desire to be perfect in their father's eyes, Trunks was more of his mother's child. It didn't mean he didn't like to train or fight, but he sometimes felt more like an Earthling than a Saiyan, and he hadn't ever gotten the chance to go to his mother's home world. When he had asked to go one day, both his parents grew quiet and that was the day both boy's learned that their mother's planet was now uninhabited.

_Maybe that's what her nightmare was about, _Trunks hypothesized. Still, he needed to know for sure, and he needed to know how this tournament was connected.

Vegeta could sense his son outside of his training quarters and forced himself to ignore the feeling of the boy's energy fluctuating in nerves. Sometimes Vegeta couldn't understand Trunks' emotions, but he realized that the boy was just like his mother which would cause him to smile fondly. He still couldn't believe either of his boys were a part of both him and Bulma. It didn't even matter to him the circumstance in how they came to be. Both Vegeta and Bulma had agreed a long time ago that they wouldn't change anything about their relationship for the world. Whatever tragedies befell them led them to this amazing life.

Only one being now stood in the way of that with his annoying lackeys.

"Dad?" Trunks called out as loudly and confidently as he could. "I need to speak with you. It's important."

Vegeta released a sigh, but shut down his gravity machine. Over the years, Bulma had created a few more that were in different parts of the planet so that Saiyans could train. Vegeta pretty much confiscated the one in the palace, though there were times he allowed his boys to train there with him, as well as those in Kakarot's family.

When he opened the door, he saw his small some standing tall with a serious expression looking up at him. Vegeta had no idea what was so important that the boy needed to interrupt his training, but he crossed his arms and waited for the boy to speak.

Trunks took a deep breath and then blurted out his question. "What's wrong with mom?"

Vegeta's eyes narrowed as he thought of anything being wrong with his mate. "What are you talking about?" he asked darkly with a cautious tinge to his voice.

"Her nightmares," Trunks elaborated looking down, "they have to be more than just dreams if she reacted the way she did. Also," he looked up to his father, "when you mentioned the tournament, she looked terrified. Why? I deserve to know what happened to my mother."

Vegeta didn't disagree, but he couldn't tell Trunks much of anything in regards to his mother. The boys were still young, and Vegeta hadn't even discussed mating with them. He couldn't bring himself to tell Trunks what had truly happened to his mother, but he knew one day both he and Bulma would need to sit the boys down and tell them everything. They were prolonging that as long as possible, and the couple planned on never telling the boys anything about the former king's horrible challenge. There was a lot they didn't need to know.

But Vegeta knew Trunks would continue to haunt him until he explained his mother's behavior. He had always kept a cleaner story in the back of his mind in case one of the boys came to him. He mentally commended himself for being prepared for a moment like this. Nodding his head towards his office, the two of them walked side by side. Once in the office, Vegeta closed the door and motioned for Trunks to sit down.

Trunks did as instructed, and Vegeta sat in a chair next to him. This office was normally a meeting room for Vegeta and the council, but Vegeta used it when he needed to have private conversations. This fell under that category.

"Trunks," he started heavily, his voice unwavering but quiet, "your mother has been through quite a bit that we have not told you kids yet. You know that your mother is an Earthling." Trunks nodded in response. "And we told you that the planet has no habitants." Trunks nodded again as Vegeta sighed, a slight growl shining through. "Your mother's planet was attacked a long time ago, back when we were teenagers, and the entire population was eliminated save for her." He ignored Trunks' opened mouth and widened eyes. "My father was king at the time, and he was not a good man. He had ordered Kakarot and I to complete the same mission some other race had already performed. We had no idea that another race would purge your mother's planet, but that is what happened."

"Why would your dad order you to purge a planet?" Trunks asked curiously. "Didn't he know that was wrong?"

Vegeta cringed at hearing Trunks refer to his father as "dad." That was the affectionate term Bulma had taught to their children, and Vegeta could not think of the former king in that regard. "My _father_, as I said, was not a good man. He was a cruel and evil leader, and if it wasn't for a combined effort he would still be in power today. We have your mother to thank for making all of that possible."

Trunks smiled as he thought of how much his mother and father must have done to protect the planet. Knowing that there was an evil ruler before his parents made Trunks realize how lucky he was to be born after that time. Purging did not sound like a fun activity.

"I found your mother alone in her home in a catatonic state," Vegeta continued returning Trunks' attention to him. The boy frowned becoming serious, not knowing what his father was going to tell him. Vegeta, however, knew he'd be sidestepping the major details and thus he could gage what his son's reaction might be. "She had sustained some injuries, but she healed rather well. I had decided to bring her with us, knowing one day she might tell me who had attacked her world. I didn't expect to fall for her the way that I had."

"The ones who attacked," Trunks started cautiously, "are the ones coming to the tournament?"

Vegeta nodded. "The leader who ordered the destruction is the one who proposed the tournament. I knew who he was, and I tried to keep your mother hidden. At first I didn't tell her, because she would be anxious, and Frieza needed to believe I feel nothing but obligation towards her."

"Why?" Trunks asked in a whisper.

Vegeta's expression darkened as he eyed his son. "There are sick beings out there who would use someone's loved ones against them. I've already experienced that with your mother in dealing with my father. Frieza, to my knowledge, is much, much worse. He cannot know about our bond as the rest of the Saiyans do, and so I need to act indifferent towards her and to both of you boys."

"Wait, why didn't grandpa like mom?"

Vegeta growled at the fact that Trunks used another endearing term to describe that man. "Trunks, do not call him that. He was a horrible man who only knew how to cause pain. He would not have been a family man, so those terms your mother has taught you…do not describe him that way."

"He hurt mama too, didn't he?" Trunks questioned, becoming sad. "I'm sorry."

Vegeta was confused by the apology. "For what, boy?"

"That you didn't get a dad as good as you," the child replied making Vegeta's heart do a backflip. Trunks then became serious, determined even. "I do not want to enter the tournament," he told his father. "I want to be with mom. Those men…I don't want them to hurt her."

Vegeta's expression softened and he placed a hand on Trunks' shoulder. "I am proud to call you my son," he said, "and I know that you'll be able to look after your mother if I am not around. You do not have to enter."

Trunks beamed at the praise. He loved hearing his parents say they were proud of him. He always did his best to please both of his parents, so it always meant a lot. "I won't let you down, dad."

Vegeta smirked at the boy. "I know you won't."

* * *

><p>Bulma was still a little on edge after reliving her memories the previous night; however, she wasn't going to dwell on it. She needed to keep it together for both hers and Vegeta's sake. One way she could do that was to drown herself with work. Sure, it wasn't the healthiest method, but she needed to keep busy. "So Vegeta said something about creating rules?"<p>

Kalina smiled at her daughter and took her hand. "Yes," she replied. "We can mitigate damages that way. Already, Vegeta has suggested disqualification if an opponent is killed. That will prevent Frieza's men from landing fatal blows, if he truly wants the technology. Another task we can implement is a preliminary round with hand to hand combat where victors can move on to the actual tournament. Those less skilled will never make it to the main tournament, and therefore won't be hurt by stronger competitors."

Bulma released a soft sigh, feeling relieved. "It seems like you've done this before."

Nodding, Kalina explained, "Vegeta's grandfather held a small tournament and I sat in on the discussions. He didn't want to lose any of his men because of a battle gone wrong. Some Saiyans would get carried away."

Bulma felt relieved that her mother-in-law had thought of so much. Though she didn't like the idea of her sons competing in the tournament, she at least felt a little better about it. After all, they had both trained with their father, Kakarot, and Nappa. She trusted that they learned enough from all of them to be able to protect themselves from the people in Frieza's army.

Thinking of the lizard's name made her shiver slightly. If that was how she felt about him, she didn't even want to know how she'd react to seeing his second-in-command. She shook her head free of those thoughts and then looked over to Kalina who was looking at her with a strange look of concern.

"Bulma, are you sure you'll be all right?" Kalina questioned softly.

Bulma had to force herself not to tear up at Kalina's motherly tone. "No," she admitted. "I mean, yes I will physically be all right, but emotionally…I just hope Vegeta can handle pushing back my emotions. He doesn't want Frieza to know about how complete our bond is, or he would use it against both of us."

Kalina nodded. She remembered Frieza. She had been young when King Vegeta the first had met with Frieza. She had been hiding, not letting either know she was in the room. Even as a child, she felt immense terror when she looked into Frieza's cold eyes. They lit up as he threatened the man who saved her. To this day, his name caused a trickling fear to wash over her. She couldn't even imagine how Bulma kept herself as composed as she did the previous day. Frieza had been responsible for the destruction of her race with the intention of using her skills to continue with his violent conquests.

"Vegeta will be able to handle him," Kalina tried to assure the woman. "He has always managed to hold himself together, even if he was nervous. His father never knew of his fear regarding mine and Tarble's safety."

Bulma had been shocked to hear Kalina openly admitting to the concern Kakarot had mentioned to her the first day they met. He had noticed it only because he and Vegeta were together when Vegeta was nervous. Instead of acting nervous, he had managed to remain cold, distant, and angry. She knew Kalina was right about Vegeta keeping his emotions in check. Still, she had to ask how Kalina knew.

Before she could ask, Kalina beat her to it and explained. "He never said anything, but I'm his mother. I can tell these things that other people could never see. If he wasn't concerned about either of us, he would have never convinced his father to permit him to assist on Tarble's first purging assignment."

Smiling ruefully, Bulma thought back on that time, the time where she was able to have some space and force herself to adjust. It was when Vegeta had been gone after Tarble's mission when she had found out she was pregnant. It had been a hard time for all of them and, though it was hard to forget, everyone had put it behind them. Occasionally, though, they would all have their moments. They tried not to let the two young princes know. The conversations about that time would come much later.

Right now they had Frieza to worry about, and this tournament.

Bulma forced a smile and gave the former queen her gratitude. "You don't know how much it means to me that you're helping me with this."

Kalina, in a moment of motherly affection, pulled her daughter-in-law in for a hug and smoothed out her hair. "Everything will be all right, Bulma," she said softly yet confidently. "You just have to trust me."

Bulma nodded. She did trust Kalina's word. It was the Arcosian tyrant and his men she didn't trust, but she knew somehow they would overcome the challenge. They had, after all, been through so much already, and they had two Super Saiyans on their side. What could go wrong?

* * *

><p>Little Vegeta couldn't believe his brother decided not to take part in the tournament and was pouting the whole way to the square. He was hoping Trunks would go and sign up with him, but he opted to stay in the lab. The older prince rolled his eyes. Sometimes Trunks seemed to be more human than Saiyan, and he always seemed to be attached to their mother. It's not to say that Vegeta didn't love his mother, because he did, but he had an image to keep. He knew he was going to be king. He and Trunks had already come to terms with that. Besides, the throne required a strategic presence, not a scientist. Well, that's at least what Little Vegeta believed, though he would always confer with his brother. His parents, after all, ruled in harmony, one a master strategist and the other a scientist. So far, it seemed to be working for them and their people. The young prince would never want to change that.<p>

"Hey, Prince Goku," Kakarot greeted when he saw the little prince in the square. The other children he was training stopped to observe the prince who occasionally showed up to train with them.

"Kakarot," Little Vegeta greeted, nodding to him.

Kakarot smiled at the boy and couldn't help but think how much the boy resembled his father in both looks and personality. It was a shame that Vegeta had told Bulma not to give either child his name. It would have fit perfectly with the boy.

"What brings you here?" the older Saiyan asked. "Come to train for the tournament?"

Little Vegeta nodded again. "I did," he answered. "When do we sign up?"

The spiky-haired Saiyan shrugged his shoulder. "You'll have to ask Queen Bulma or your grandmother about that. They were going to work on the tournament rules today and then send all the information out tomorrow."

The prince nodded again, not wishing to say too much and just get into training mode. He did, however, want something to stop. "Kakarot," he stated, garnering the attention of his Saiyan mentor and the other children, "I know how much you hate the titles. You don't have to use them unless in the presence of officials. I'm sure these children won't report that."

Kakarot smirked at the young boy. He knew that he didn't need to use titles as he had been forced to do in the past. In public, he never did with Vegeta or Bulma after the former king's defeat, but he had been given permission by them to forgo titles. He had not been granted that right by the princes, though he never used their titles in private. He figured one day they would say something, but he was still not expecting it.

"Fine, Goku," he replied warmly. "Now, get into your stance and we can begin."

* * *

><p>Vegeta returned to his and Bulma's room late, though she was still awake making a write up for the tournament. She didn't even take a moment to glance at him, not until he took the paperwork out of her hands. He took a quick look at the pages before placing them on a table beside their bed.<p>

"I was reading those," she said blandly staring at him as if he was behaving like a child.

"I know," he replied uninhibited by her reaction. "And now you aren't. It is late."

"I pulled a lot of all-nighters in college and graduate school," she told him. "This isn't any different."

He remembered her telling him about her planet's culture and the schooling she went through that allowed her to be a part of her father's company. Though she had been young, she had gotten through her education quickly. In response to her words, he rolled his eyes. "It doesn't matter," he remarked. "You have time for this. You need to be well-rested. You know you get anxious if you don't get enough sleep."

Bulma frowned at him. "Can you blame me for being jittery?" she asked with a bit of a snap in her voice. "The monster that destroyed my world will be here…and that other creep…" She stopped talking as she shivered. "I mean, I knew I'd face them again one day, but I was hoping for capsule technology to be out there a few more years until that happened."

"You would have never felt secure," Vegeta stated. "You've been waiting for this to happen, and you would have worried about it your entire life. At least now, they will be here and our people will win. Then they will leave, and if they decide to come back we will be ready. We've eliminated the element of surprise by accepting his terms."

Smiling, Bulma shook her head. "I forgot how amazing of a strategist you are," she complimented. "I know you're right, but I still feel so uneasy. I mean…I don't want either of them near our children. I guess it can't be helped with the boys entering."

"Only Goku will be entering," Vegeta revealed shocking his mate. He paused and thought about how he would continue since the subject was so sensitive for her. "Trunks asked about your nightmares today. I gave him the extremely less detailed version of what happened to your world and about my father's order to destroy it as well."

"How did he take that?" Bulma asked hesitantly. She knew she had told her boys a lot about her parents and how attached Trunks had been to the idea of having a grandfather, especially one he was named after.

Vegeta, remembering his son's words blushed slightly. "As well as can be expected," he answered. "He told me he does not wish to participate in the tournament, but would rather stay by your side and make sure none of Frieza's men can get to you."

Bulma nodded feeling an overwhelming sense of relief when her husband told her this. At least she would only have to worry about one of her sons, though she still was apprehensive about that. These rules Kalina suggested eased her mind a little bit. The rule of killing leading to disqualification would deter Frieza's men from causing too much harm to any other competitor. There would also be plenty of other fighters from other races that would be strong or cunning enough to best the evil warriors.

"Not gonna lie," she started to chuckle, "but I'm kind of glad he took after me. I'd hate to worry about both of our sons getting themselves into trouble."

Vegeta just smirked. He knew she was teasing him, and he too was happy that Trunks was choosing to look after her instead of fighting. He would have been immensely proud if both boys entered the tournament to test their skills, but he also felt relief when his youngest decided to bow out. He had his mother's mentality when it came to fighting…only for defending oneself or someone else. Goku, he really took after him. Offense or defense, he didn't care, just as long as he could push himself to his limits. That was the mentality that would stand up against Frieza's selected competitors.

"No more talk of this tonight," Vegeta ordered while getting into bed beside his mate. "We have plenty of time to worry about everything else in the next few weeks. Get some rest, yuubutsu."

Bulma flashed him a small smile and moved to kiss his lips. She lingered there a moment and then pulled away only to lay down and pull the covers up to her shoulders. Vegeta, having wanted the kiss to be more heated scoffed at his mate's retreat, but as long as she was resting he didn't care. She needed to work on keeping her stress levels down, and she could only do that when rested.

_Well…no more late nights for a while, I guess_, he though bitterly to himself before he joined her in the realm of sleep.


End file.
